Always by your side
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] Un trágico suceso hace que Juvia, una mujer inteligente y sobre todo amante del anime conozca a un niño rico, poco a poco se dará cuenta que ese fastidioso y guapo joven pasa de ser un accidente a llevar su mundo de cabeza. -Niña Pika-pika. -Vuelvele a decir así a Juvia y te mueres
1. Accidente

**Hola hermosuras esta historia no será muy larga pero espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

Di un brinco al escuchar la molesta alarma de mi celular, como pude deslicé el dedo por la pantalla y la pause para que sonará en cinco minutos. Cerré los ojos aliviada al no oír ni un solo ruido y volví a mi sueño, a mi precioso y hermoso sueño. De repente sonó de nuevo y maldije, prometí como muchas mañanas antes que nunca volvería a quedarme viendo anime hasta tan tarde pero sabía que era mentira que el "sólo un capítulo más" era la frase que apoyaba mi adicción.

Me levanté con pereza y apoye los pies en mis pantuflas de Jake el perro. Me estiré y vi mi reflejo en el espejo, simplemente me veía como si hubiera tenido una fiesta súper hard anoche. Mis ojos azules tenían unas ojeras que me llegaban hasta el pelo, mi gorro de pikachu que venía en mi pijama amarilla y con cola de trueno cubría mi cabello azul que tenía atado en una trenza. Bostecé y fui al baño para quítame la pijama, pensé en todos los quehaceres del día y me reí por mi estupidez. — ¡Es sábado! -Le saque la lengua a mi reflejo que se presentaba en el espejo del baño y me volví a subir la cremallera de mi "sexy" pijama, en menos de un segundo llegue a mi cama y me tape con mis cobijas tratando de adquirir la temperatura perfecta para dormir de nuevo.

¡Dios! Sentí humedad en mi mano y abrí los ojos lentamente, Umi mi akita inu blanca me estaba diciendo que ya era hora de ir al baño con sus lengüetazos.

— Hola hermosa ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Quién es linda? ¿Quién es linda? Por supuesto, tu, tu, tu -su colita se movía sin control alguno y yo le acaricié su suave pelaje, tan lindo y sedoso ya que la había bañado ayer. Sin permiso se subió a mi cama y se empezó a retorcer para que la acariciara, la regañe para que se bajará pero bajo sus orejitas y me hizo cara de cachorro, era imposible que esa cara funcionara en mi sabiendo que ya no era mi cachorrita, que tenía cuatro años y que era una perra mañosa, me conocía muy bien pero la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, era mi amiga fiel aunque tenía a Meredy y a Gajeel-kun, ella me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba y siempre me alegraba cuando estaba triste, además siempre se quedaba a mi lado en todo momento hasta cuando cocinaba, claro lo hacía para "limpiar" si algo se me caía al piso.

— Ya van hermosa, Juvia se baña en un segundo y van al baño –Le pique el ojo y me metí en la ducha pero tuve que salir en seguida porque sonó mi celular y el ringtone de Dango Daikozoku solo me indicaba que era Gajeel-kun, puse esa canción para molestarlo, dice que él es todo un hombre y por eso merece un rudo ringtone pero al escucharlo casi muere, debo cambiarlo o sino me matará cuando vuelva.

— Hola Gajeel-kun.

— Hola mujer ¿Todavía durmiendo? ¡Son las diez de la mañana! -¡Miércoles! No tengo ni idea de cómo se las huele, pero siempre me descubre en todo lo que hago.

— Es sábado no empieces.

— Claro que empiezo Juvia, últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo y no puedes desperdiciar el tiempo así, ¿Dime que estuviste haciendo anoche? –Si le decía que estaba viendo anime simplemente me mataría, lo único que me salvaba era que estaba muy lejos y llegaría en dos meses para volver a vivir conmigo, mi primo que me sobreprotege demasiado, en parte odio tener que vivir con él porque sé que cuando llegue mi libertad se ira al caño, pero viene para encargarse conmigo de sus negocios y como soy practicante necesito mucha ayuda, más de lo que imaginaba. Al principio no quería entrar a hacer mis prácticas en la empresa de mi tío Metalicana pero como era la mejor oferta que me brindaban tuve que aceptar. Además mi tío es muy paciente conmigo y aprendo demasiadas cosas, algo que no hubieran hecho en otra empresa.

— Pareces mamá Gajeel-kun, Juvia estaba leyendo.

— Se te va a crecer la nariz mentirosa.

— Ya me conoces Gajeel-kun. –escuché un suspiro de parte de mi primo y sentí como Umi empezaba a quitarme la pantufla de Jake.

— Déjalo Umi. –Le gruño fuerte y aplicó más fuerza.

— Harás caer a Juvia, ¡UMIIII! ¡Suéltala ya!

— ¿Aún te da problemas tu hermanita? Geehee –Se burló con su típica sonrisa socarrona, recordé como me ayudaba cuando Umi era cachorrita, ni quiero recordar esas épocas donde hacía mi vida una locura, se comía el papel, hacía sus necesidades dentro del apartamento, destrozaba mis tacones nuevos y sobre todo me aruñaba y mordía con sus filositos dientes y uñas.

— Ya no, solo amaneció un poco juguetona.

— Mándale mis saludos –ya se cuáles son los saludos de ese peli negro, molesta tanto a Umi que para que la deje en paz al final ella lo muerde. — Juvia se las da –Con una maniobra experta tome su pelotica y la bote lejos para que dejara a Jake en paz.

— Mujer mande mis papeles, te deben estar por llegar y es muy importante que los recibas no se pueden perder, además aléjalos de la reina del desastre.

— Juvia lo hará Gajeel-kun y ahora te deja porque la reina del desastre está chillando para que la saque a hacer sus necesidades. –La acaricie y besé su hocico para volverme a meter en el baño, puse a reproducir la lista "Juvia" y sonó el citófono. —¡Mierda! –maldije, no me iban a dejar alistar para sacar a Umi, detuve la música y guarde el celular en mi bolsillo.

— Señorita Loxar buenos días, tienen un paquete para usted.

— Buenos días, dígale que pase. Gracias. –No podía estar en un peor estado para recibir a alguien, mis piernas se veían por el short de mi pijama y mi cabello, ¡que desastre! Ah ya qué, abrí la puerta y le indique que pasará ya que Umi tiene la maña de salirse si le dejo la puerta aunque sea un milímetro abierta. Firmé y aguanté que el estúpido peli rosado que me había traído los papeles de Gajeel-kun se burlará de mí por mi pinta. Recibí la pesada caja y me encamine para ponerla en un lugar donde no alcanzará la reina del desastre. — Hasta luego pika-pika -¡Imbécil! Waaaa quería gritar, puse la caja encima del comedor y revise que estuvieran todos los papeles importantes, de un momento a otro escuche como la puerta chirreaba y al voltear al lugar vi como una cola blanca y peluda desaparecía de mi vista. ¡El maldito mensajero no cerró la puerta! ¿Qué le costaba estirar el puto brazo y cerrarla?

— No no no no –corrí como pude y cerré la puerta del apartamento, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas y las incomodas babuchas de Jake que amenazaban con salirse de mis pies en cualquier momento, Me aliviaba el saber que la puerta del edificio estuviera cerrada a menos que ese imbécil no la hubiera cerrado también ¡Hijo de puta! Cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y no había rastro de Umi, corrí más rápido, una fuerte corazonada me indicaba que algo estaba muy mal y solo esperaba que ese sentimiento no fuera porque para llegar al parque antes había una maldita carretera. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me desespere al verla corriendo hacia ese lugar, gritaba pero la perra no me hace caso en la calle, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Un pantufla se me salió pero no me importo seguí con mi carrera hasta que un ruido me hizo detener el corazón. Fue un frenón y el chillido de dolor de Umi. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho y no quería mirar, en menos de diez segundos llegué y mi perrita había sido arrollada por un Audi y a su alrededor había mucha sangre.

— ¡Puta mierda! –Escuché una voz que provenía del auto y me acerque a ella, no podía entrar en pánico aunque lloraba mares ya. Su patica estaba partida con muchos raspones, su reluciente pelaje blanco era rojo en su mayoría y el nudo en la garganta fue peor. — No Umi, no. Tu no. –Di un respingó al escuchar el portazo del auto y unos pasos acercándose.

— ¡Mire como ese puto perro me volvió el auto! ¡Me tiene que pagar tonta! –En ese momento ya no pensaba, Umi respirando con dificultad mientras que el maldito ahora venía a reclamarme. ¡Que se vaya al infierno! Me levanté y estrelle mi mano fuertemente contra la cara de ese tipo, niño rico debía ser el muy malparido.

— Muérase hijo de puta –Sin medir las consecuencias le di una patada al auto y rompí la lámpara delantera haciendo que los vidrios y pedazos de plástico salieran por todas partes — Acá esta su paga desgraciado -Pise para recoger a mi perrita y me enteré un pedazo de vidrió en la planta del pie, — ¡Mierda! –aullé de dolor, justo tenía que ser el maldito pie que había perdido la pantufla, no importaba, me mordí los labios y saque lo que se me había enterrado en el pie _"Bravo Juvia, necesitas puntos" _Lo deduje al ver la magnitud de la herida. Pase la pantufla derecha a la de la herida y sin saber de dónde saque las fuerzas alcé los 18kg aproximadamente de Umi con un cuidado infinito de que por mi movimiento no muriera o algo así. Cuando apoyé mi pie izquierdo un corrientoso recorrió mi cuerpo, que dolor tan asqueroso.

— Buena chica no cierres los ojos, Juvia te llevará al veterinario –Estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado donde quedaba su veterinario, mierda estaba muy alterada, sentía que iba a perder a mi perrita, el muy maricon me vio como si me fuera a matar con sus ojos grises, lo vi levemente y le había quedado rojo el cachete, se lo merecía no me arrepiento de eso, recordé como una iluminación divina donde quedaba la clínica veterinaria y cojeando me llevé a Umi doblando la esquina perdiéndome de la vista del peli negro que acababa de hacernos daño a ambas. De cientos que se habían quedado mirando la escena solo una rubia se acercó a acompañarme. Umi temblaba y estaba demasiado asustada, tanto como yo.

— Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, déjame cargarla estas herida. –Me señalo a mi perrita y yo negué entre lágrimas si la movía podía matarla además se pondría más nerviosa si la dejaba en manos de alguien que no conocía.

— Ya nena, ya casi llegan –La animé mientras se quejaba un poco del dolor, la amo mucho no quería que nada le pasará, la cuadra y media a la veterinaria se me hizo eterna y cuando llegamos Wendy se sorprendió al ver que era yo con una de sus hermosas clientas.

— ¿¡Dios mío Juvia que ocurrió!? –Su cara de horror me hizo perder la poca estabilidad que tenía, si ella hizo esa cara al verla era porque estaba muy grave.

— Un auto la arrolló. –Respondió la rubia por mi ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Luigui? ¿Lucky? ¿Lucy? Sí, eso era, Lucy.

— ¡Mamá! –La deje suavemente en la mesa del mostrador, Wendy se encargó de las cosas adentro dejándome con la rubia y Umi, segundos después al ver a Grandeney me tranquilicé un poco, era la mejor doctora veterinaria de toda la ciudad.

—Juvia tendremos que operarla por lo que veo.

— Lo que sea necesario. –dije temblando, con tan solo verla supo que algo andaba mal con ella, la entraron a un cuarto donde ya no pude verla, segundos después solo pude escuchar como chillaba desesperada.

— ¿Qué le hacen? –Grité llena de miedos al escuchar su dolor.

— No te preocupes, deben estarle echando desinfectante. Juvia ¿No cierto? Tienen que verte el pie, puede infectarse si no vas a que te lo revisen.

— Juvia no dejara sola a su perrita.

— Ella estará bien, tienes que mandarte cerrar la herida, estos lugares tienen muchas bacterias y se te puede infectar –La sonrisa de la rubia no me tranquilizaba pero afortunadamente estaba con alguien, mis lágrimas cayeron sin cohibiciones y la abracé, no quería perder a mi perrita, todos dicen que ella es mi mascota pero Umi es más que eso, es como la hermanita que nunca tuve, la que me ha acompañado desde que Gajeel-kun se fue del país. Me senté aguantándome el dolor a esperar que salieran y que me dieran noticias. Me imagine mi perrita sin pelo y me puse a llorar más, la rubia comenzó a hablarme y a contarme cosas de su vida para que dejara de pensar en eso. Me distraje pero de a momentos me rompía como una niñita a llorar, no me daba pena llorar por mi perrita, la gente que pasaba por la calle se me quedaba viendo y me miraban con lastima. _"Pobre niña pika-pika quien sabe si se le habrá muerto su mascota."_

.

.

.

Wendy salió con una hermosa sonrisa, mi perrita estaba a salvo pero le tuvieron que poner una especie de placa por lo que entendí con unos clavos, ya estaba estable pero la anestesia la haría despertar en una hora más, me dio una lista de pastillas que tenía que hacerle tragar y luego me mostro la cuenta, pase saliva, me había salido por un ojo de la cara y lo peor era que deje todo el dinero en el apartamento pero ese no era exactamente el problema, también deje las llaves adentro. ¿Este día se podía poner peor? Obviamente, mi pie me quemaba al apoyarlo, tenía que ir al hospital como fuera, ya en las cuidadosas manos de Wendy dejaría a Umi sin preocupación alguna.

— Vamos Juvia, tranquila aún no despierta. -La rubia me halo y me llevó al hospital más cercano arrancándome un grito de dolor, no podía poner bien el pie en el suelo y tomamos un taxi, odio…Odio con todas mis fuerzas los hospitales y ahí estaban aplicándome tortura para cerrar mi herida, Polyusica la doctora que me estaba atendiendo me miraba con desaprobación y me dijo que espere demasiado tiempo para ir al hospital, en pocas palabras me regaño más que mi madre, la herida estaba infectada e hicieron todo lo posible por limpiarla, estaba igual que mi perrita con vendajes y sin poder apoyar el pie por un buen tiempo, cuatro puntos y por culpa del niñito rico ese. Salí con alivió de ese lugar pero con muletas, yo creo que no era para tanto sin embargo a la amargada vieja peli rosada le encanta exagerar, le agradecí a Lucy por acompañarme más de cinco horas e intercambiamos números, tenía que pagarle lo que pagó en el hospital y en el taxi ¿Y por qué no? Invitarla a comer algo, fue una persona demasiado amable y podríamos ser amigas. Se marchó cuando se aseguró que Meredy venía para el hospital y luego pudiéramos llevar a Umi a la casa. Espere un buen rato jugando plantas Vs zombies en mi celular y luego vi como una cabeza rosada aparecía, se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó.

— ¿Juv estas bien?

— Sí no te preocupes no es nada grave –su cara de preocupación me daba risa, pero me alegraba que estuviera conmigo.

— ¿Por qué putas no me llamaste antes?

— Juvia no quería preocuparte.

— Te matare Juvia, sabes que en estos momentos es donde más me necesitas y donde más puedo sentirme útil.

— Gracias Med pero no te pongas brava con Juvia –le hice cara de cachorrito, algo que tenía bien identificado por Umi y Med sonrió cediendo ante mí.

— Dime que fue lo que paso.

— Te cuento en el camino, vamos por Umi –Le conté todo con pelos y señales y ella opina lo mismo que yo, el maldito niño rico es un hijo de puta que nos las pagará. Llegamos muy rápido a la veterinaria y me la dejaron ver, al asomar la cabeza para verla, una Umi desganada y totalmente irreconocible movió ligeramente su colita, estaba totalmente decaída y vi por el agüita que se encontraba reunida en sus ojos que le dolía bastante, la mime y le di piquitos en su hocico para que supiera que yo estaba con ella y que la cuidaría hasta que se recuperará. Me rompía tanto el corazón verla así, todo por culpa de ese estúpido peli rosado que dejo la puerta abierta. Me quede viéndola detenidamente acostada en la tablita de operaciones con una cobijita ¿Podía ser más hermosa mi princesita? Le limpiaron su pelaje pero tenía que volver a bañarla cuando todo eso terminara para que se viera igual de hermosa como siempre.

— Juv tienes una pinta terrible y además parece que tienes fiebre –escuché la voz de mi amiga y tenía razón, estaba sin bañarme con la pijama ahora con manchas rojas de la sangre de Umi y con mi pie vendado, creo que no habría algo peor, entonces me acorde de mi apartamento cerrado y de que en el edificio de Med no aceptaban perros ¿Qué podía hacer? Tendría que llamar a un cerrajero para que me abriera la puerta y luego llevármela en un taxi para que descansara en nuestra casa. Al principio no la querían dejar salir pero les dije que era mejor que estuviera en mi casa, en su ambiente así se recuperaría más rápido. Suspiré hondo todo había sido culpa de ese desgraciado, lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón ¿Además que se creía viéndome de esa manera tan animal? Antes no le rompí toda la cara por lo que le hizo a Umi, definitivamente nunca en la vida lo quería volver a ver, de repente recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido y fruncí el ceño en respuesta.

"_¿Cómo sigue tu perro y tu pie, niña Pika-Pika? Lamento lo que paso, no era un buen momento. Att: El que casi mata o mato a tu perro". _-¿Otro imbécil con lo de niña Pika-Pika?¿Qué se creía el muy estúpido? ¿Y si enserio hubiera muerto Umi? Ese mensaje hubiera sido el peor en esa situación, pero esta vez si me iba a escuchar, tome fuertemente el celular y moví mis dedos para escribir mi respuesta.

* * *

**Espero sus hermosos reviews, los quiero y les mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.**


	2. Guerra de mensajes

** Hola hermosuras ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les traigo un lindo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Me las iba a apagar ese tonto peli negro ¿Quién se creía dejándome mensajes? ¿Quería mensajes? Pues le daría sus mensajes al imbécil.

"_Bien y no gracias a usted, ¿Y su auto? Ella espera que el doctor haya podido salvarlo ¿Quedo tuerto? ¿Sabe? puede conseguirle un parche. Att: la chica que lo asesinara lenta y dolorosamente si le vuelve a decir niña Pika-Pika."_ -¡Puto! ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a escribirme después de cómo se portó en ese momento? Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de llevarnos a la veterinaria.

— Juv voy llevando a Umi al taxi mientras Grandeneey te da sus medicamentos -escuché la voz de Med pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en las posibles respuestas que podía dar si se atrevía a contestar mi mensaje. Busque en mi celular el número del conserje del edificio para que me ayudará a abrir la puerta y de repente mi teléfono vibró con la notificación de que me había llegado un mensaje del mismo número desconocido a Whatsapp.

"_Afortunadamente no quedara ciego pero me aterra la idea de ponerle un parche. Att: el chico que le encantan las chicas salvajes y con pijama de Pikachu. Las niñas Pika-Pika_" -Tras de imbécil ¿ahora me estaba echando los perros? Claro que no, se burló de mí por mi sutil amenaza y de nuevo por mi pijama, me mire y quise gritar en ese instante de un ataque de histeria en mi interior. Doy risa maldita sea.

Hable con Max el conserje de mi edificio y dijo que lo intentaría, yo le dije que solo quería entrar a mi apartamento que si quería que rompiera la puerta. Nos despedimos y me aseguró que no le tomaría ni diez minutos abrir la puerta, Grandeneey me dio claramente las instrucciones para suministrarle los medicamentos a Umi pero yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía, trataba de escucharla pero mi mente estaba ocupada maquinando todas los posibles mensajes y las combinaciones de frases que podía escribirle a ese peli negro para insultarlo.

El momento que más le dolió a mi bolsillo llegó, la cuenta con exorbitantes sumas de dinero que por supuesto yo no tenía me provocaron un mini infarto, obtuve una deuda gigante, una más contando la del hospital, respiré profundo y mis cachetes se pusieron rojos de lo apenada que estaba, no tenía dinero en ese lugar menos en mi casa y entonces pase por la penosa necesidad de pedirle que me entendiera, que me diera un plazo para pagarle toda la deuda pero con esa cantidad de dinero tendría que pagársela por ahí en quince años, no quería decirle a Gajeel-kun sobre Umi y menos porque se ofrecería a pagar la cuenta y odio depender de otras personas, soy autosuficiente y puedo hacerlo aunque eso signifique romperme el lomo trabajando, se lo prometí a mi padre, la cuidaría y me haría cargo de Umi como si fuera mi propia hermana. No quería aceptarlo pero estaba pasando por una crisis financiera, tendría que ahorrar hasta la más diminuta moneda todo por esos estúpidos.

Gracias a Dios me dio tiempo para pagarle y sin intereses ni nada, de algo tenía que servir nuestra fidelidad a ese lugar, recordé como Meredy hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo por cargar a Umi y en momentos como ese deseé que Gajeel-kun estuviera con nosotras, una débil chica cargando un enorme perro mientras yo lidiaba con las muletas, ¿Tienes algo más para mi karma? Hablando de karma saque mi celular y le escribí mi respuesta.

"_Auto ciego para un tonto ciego. ¿Cómo no ver a un akita inu que quiere cruzar la calle? ¿De paso no pidió que le revisaran la vista? Att: la chica que odia los estúpidos comentarios de un intento de conquistador, salvaje y primitivo."_ –Antes de salir su respuesta me llegó en milisegundos, abrí la aplicación para ver que estupidez había escrito esa vez. _"Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, si yo estoy ciego tú eres una descuidada como tu perro, ¿Sabes? No me reí por decencia pero lo que le paso a tu pie te lo mereces. Att: El intento de conquistador, salvaje y primitivo que está esperando que salgas para que le digas a esa rosadita que saque a tu perro del taxi y lo meta en mi auto."_ ¿Estaba afuera? ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba en ese lugar? De hecho ¿Que hacía por estos lados?, el descarado se atreve a decir que me merezco lo de mi pie, ¿Por qué putas no me fije donde pisaba? Claro, yo tenía la culpa por tonta.

Salí cojeando mientras Med estaba con Umi acomodada en la parte trasera del auto, mi pobre perrita que le pusieron un cono para que no se mordiera las heridas y ahora parecía una antena de DirecTV, mi hermosa me miraba con tristeza, no quería que se sintiera mal, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo muy seguramente hubiera cerrado la puerta pero bueno lo importante es que estaba viva y que en unos meses sería la misma juguetona y lambona de siempre. Disimuladamente trate de encontrarlo con mi mirada ¿Dónde mierdas estaba? Camine muy lentamente para localizarlo, mis ojos viajaron por todo el panorama más rápido que una carrera callejera. Decidí ganar tiempo y mandarle un mensaje.

"_Y usted se merece una patada en las bolas pero no se la dio por decencia, ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que meterse en los asuntos de otros? Att: Mata intento de conquistadores, salvajes y primitivos que meten sus narices en lo que no les importa"._

Lo vi, ¿Cómo no recordar el Audi tuerto y con un golpe en su delantera negra? Me hice la tonta e hice que se me olvidaba algo dentro de la veterinaria para ganar más tiempo, quería ver cuáles eran sus intenciones, no era normal que estuviera esperando y haciendo vigilancia, sabía que los niñitos ricos como él solo hacen las cosas si ven algo que les favorezca detrás de ello.

"_Preciosa, ven y te llevo a tu casa. Las niñas lindas no deben andar cogiendo taxis ¿No sabes que es peligroso? ¿Qué la mayoría de los conductores son unos acosadores? Att: Conquistador, salvaje y primitivo que mete la nariz en lo que se le da la gana."_ -¡BAKA! ¡No entendía porque ese último mensaje me había hecho sonrojar, no tenía nada que ver con que me haya dicho preciosa ¿O sí? Waaa claro que no, fue porque ahora el muy maldito se portaba "lindo" después de casi matar a Umi. Además cuando lo leí de nuevo pareciera que le estuviera hablando a una niña de cinco años que no se podía cuidar sola. O sea ¿WTF? Y tal vez lo decía por Meredy que era una chica muy hermosa.

"_Mejor con un acosador que con un asesino y no le diga preciosa, no sea atrevido, además puede meterse sus preocupaciones y sus consejos_ –Por el culo, tengo tantas ganas pero no perderé la paciencia –_por donde le quepan. Att: La mujer que no dejara que usted meta sus narices en lo que le dé la gana, claro que la involucre a ella._ –Después de entrar a preguntarle una cosa irrelevante a Wendy salí y quede en frente de la puerta esperando su mensaje.

"_No eres preciosa ni linda, no te creas, te entretenía para saber cómo estaba el canchoso y ya que lo veo bien puedo irme, adiós nenita Pika-Pika. Att: El NO asesino de tu perro."_ –Eso ya se pasaba de la raya, jamás fui violenta ni grosera en mis peores momentos pero ese estúpido se lo merecía, guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y le pase las dos muletas a Med, me sostuve como la pata sola y me apoye en la puerta del carro, respire profundo y le hice un gesto obsceno con mi dedo medio, mientras claramente gesticulaba que se fuera al infierno por malparido. Claro, lo hice sin que Meredy se diera cuenta porque conociéndola iría a arrancarle las bolas a ese maldito por lo que me dijo, vi a alguien que lo estaba acompañando en el asiento del copiloto pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para identificar si era un chico o una perra, además ni me importaba seguramente se deberían estar muriendo de la risa a costa de mi desgracia. Cerré la puerta sin ganas y respiré profundo, ojala y se pierda para siempre en un bosque. ¿Cómo demonios sabia mi número a todas estas? No creo que alguien se lo haya dado, además de todos los que estaban en la calle nadie me conocía. Era imposible, de pronto era un demonio y sabía cosas sobrenaturales o era un fiel sirviente del innombrable, ¡ay! Juvia que imaginación.

— Gracias por todo Med, ha sido un día muy largo, Juvia solo quiere que se acabe.

"_¿Sabes cómo me gustan las insolentes y rebeldes? ¿Por cuánto salió lo del perrito? Att: El NO asesino de tu pero que quiere responder" _-¡Teme! ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Era bipolar el muy idiota. Meredy estaba acariciando a Umi y aproveché para contestarle, era una tonta porque caía en su juego pero no iba a dejar que ganara por nada del mundo, si dejaba de mandarle mensajes el muy tonto se coronaría como ganador y claramente no lo iba a permitir.

"_¿Sabe que a ella le gustaría que se metiera su dinero y más que todo sus mensajes por el culo? Att: A la que le importa una mierda lo que tenga que decirle y que en este instante lo bloqueará en whatsapp" _Lo bloqueé y me guarde el celular en el bolsillo. El taxista le dio una vuelta a la manzana para volver a mi edificio y de repente paro en un semáforo en venía diciéndome cosas, yo solo asentía o contestaba con monosílabos, estaba verdaderamente cansada de todo y no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos del día, en el dolor de mi pie y en Umi con una extraña placa horrible en su patica. Escuché un pispido e involuntariamente voltee a la ventana, mi corazón latió fuertemente contra mi pecho y sé que mi cara se puso muy roja porque sentía el calor en mis mejillas. Él muy maldito se bajó las gafas de aviador a un ángulo donde se veía jodidamente sexy, me pico el ojo. Trague toda la saliva que tenía en la boca ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Era correcto decirle a Meredy que él había sido quién casi se lleva a Umi al cielo de los perros? Claro que no, ahorita no estaba para aguantar una nueva discusión y con lo enojada que estaba con él prefería no hacerlo no vaya a ser que le dé un hachazo a lo Yuno style. No me atreví siquiera a ver quién lo acompañaba por miedo a ser imprudente pero escuche una risa socarrona de un hombre.

— Niña Pika-Pika –El peli negro gesticuló con sus labios y yo trate de disimular que no lo conocía, si correspondía a su mirada o lo insultaba Med se daría cuenta en seguida, puse el codo en la ventana, cerré mi mano como puño para apoyar mi cabeza en ella y cerré mis ojos dándole a entender que no me importa lo que tuviera que decir.

— No puedes ignorarme, me volveré tu sombra –Incrédula abrí los ojos y en ese instante el semáforo cambio de color y sus ojos grises me vieron desafiantes, _"solo es pasajero, volveremos a tomar nuestras vidas después de que lleguemos a casa"_, Me convencí con esa frase, el niñito con cara de Ken arrancó a toda velocidad demostrando el auto potente que tenía, que se vaya al fin del mundo pero que jamás se vuelva a meter en nuestras vidas, no creía en su amenaza, tal vez no tenía nada importante que hacer en la tarde y se dedicó a joder a su entretención de turno con la mala suerte de que se trataba de mí.

— Uy Juvia como levantas –Escuché la burlona voz de Med y quise matarla, ojala fuera un levante o un chico al que haya flechado, prefería ahora eso que a ese estúpido que debería ser fan de Carmageddon mata pedestrians.

— No molestes ahora –me puse tan roja que fingí que eso era algo estúpido y que no me afectaba, agradecí al cielo que estábamos a pocos metros de llegar a casa, fue cuestión de segundos para llegar y sonreí al ver que aparcábamos en mi edificio.

— Señorita problema solucionado –le agradecí a Dios porque el día estaba mejorando, le sonreí a Max y evite sus preguntas, a veces cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan molesto que solo me concentre en ignorarlo. Med cargó a Umi mientras que con desesperación marque el botón con el número cinco que indicaba mi piso, me adelanté porque no quería que Med se diera cuenta que la puerta estaba forcejada y cuando vi mi puerta quería morirme, esa vez que le dije a Max que si quería rompiera la puerta solo fue una expresión no pensé que lo fuera a tomar tan literal, ¡mierda! Ahora tendré que gastar mucho más dinero para que me cambien las chapas destrozadas, abrí la puerta y menos mal Med estaba concentrada dándole mimos a Umi que no se dio cuenta de que las chapas estaban vueltas ropa de trabajo. Intenté cerrar y la puerta sola se abría, claro el karma ahora me perseguía, creo que me cobraría la vez que puse un caldo de gallina en el grifo de la ducha de Nano y al bañarse quedo oliendo a lo que era, una gallina cobarde y fastidiosa que me sacaba de quicio. Todas en el internado creíamos que era lo mejor y eso es justicia, no es cuerdo ahora lo que me estaba pasando por eso.

Vi como delicadamente ponía a Umi en su camita y mis ojos azules no se despegaron de ella en ningún movimiento, mi reina del desastre se quejó de dolor, a ambas se nos rompió el corazón en ese instante, si supiera mi Umi lo importante que es para mí. La peli rosada se hincó y la abrazó. Me apoye en la puerta para que no se diera cuenta que estaba dañada, si se enteraba se quedaría hasta que el problema estuviera solucionado y faltaría a su trabajo, ya había tenido suficientes problemas como para que obtuviera uno más por mi culpa y más con el estúpido ese que le hace la vida de a cuadritos. Lo odio profundamente, el muy oxigenado pretende hacerle la vida imposible y es un tonto inmaduro, como si no me lo oliera, está tan enamorado de Meredy que trata de ocultar lo que siente siendo una total porquería con ella.

— Todo estará bien Umi –Le susurró y mi hermosa le lamio la mejilla, bueno al menos esa era una señal, mi interpretación era que estaba tan agradecida como yo de lo útil que fue su ayuda, yo no hubiera podido cargar con ella, mi pie duele cada vez peor.

— Juv tienes una pinta terrible y parece que tienes fiebre –No podía tener una mejor pinta, no me había bañado y la fiebre me la gane por la puta infección, negué con la cabeza quería que no se fuera preocupada por mí y que en el trabajo le fuera bien. Sonreí en un fallido intento y ella negó con la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación por lo que hacía, ella me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente que le ocultaba mi verdadero estado para no preocuparla —Mejor ve y tomate unos calmantes para regulizar la fiebre y descansa, has eso en lo que salgo del trabajo –Como si fuera tan fácil, en mi vida me he podido tragar una pastilla y sé que no podré. Maldito cuerpo, era un estúpido miedo, todos se tomaban sus pastillas con agua pero cuando yo lo intentaba la maldita me quedaba rondando en la boca y se me deshacía dejándome un horrible sabor.

— Juvia lo hará, gracias por preocuparte Meredy –con mi espalda cubrí el desastre y gire mi cuerpo en ángulos a medida que ella se acercaba para cubrir la chapa. Respiré aliviada cuando se fue, moví la licorera a la puerta para que nadie abriera y también puse la mesita que estaba en la sala, luego llamaría a alguien para que las cambiara primero tenía que encargarnos de las dos. Le di su primera pastilla machacada a Umi y la bese mientras ella movía la cola y trataba de mover su cuerpecito para que la acariciara.

— Juvia tomará un baño para descansar hermosa, espérala acá y si necesitas algo solo ladra –me entre en el baño y me desnude, hice pis y muy despacio entre a la bañera para relajarme y tomar una ducha fría y así poder bajar un poco mi temperatura. Aunque al principio pegue un gritico por el contacto helado me quede bajo el chorro un buen tiempo. Salí renovada y aunque fue toda una aventura bañarme ya que no se me podía mojar mi herida aún, fue lo mejor que me había pasado esa tarde, me unté crema por todo mi cuerpo para sentir frio y me puse mi pijama de sapito que era muy parecida a la de pikachu con excepción que era verde y que por supuesto la gorra tenía forma de sapito. Cepillé mi largo cabello azul deshaciéndome de todos los nudos, conecte el secador y cojeando me acerqué a Umi que se había quedado dormida, fui a la cocina para comer algo, estaba muy hambrienta y tenía que tener una estúpida dieta para que los puntos no se me infectaran más de lo que ya estaban. Opte por comer una ensalada con pollo que me habían sobrado del día anterior y al terminar deje los platos en el fregadero. Me devolví y encendí el secador para que mi cabello se secará, odiaba que mi pelo estuviera mojado porque escurría gotas de agua por doquier. Al terminar mi cabello se veía divino y me toque la frente, estaba hirviendo creo que no fue buena idea echarme aire caliente sabiendo la temperatura que tenía. Me deje sin la capota de pijama.

Descanse en mi cama tratando de calmar el mareo que estaba sintiendo y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente pero a lo lejos escuche un _"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku" _abrí mis ojos y vi que Gajeel-kun me estaba llamando, no alcancé a contestar y cuando la notificación se fue a la pantalla bloqueada vi que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de él. Lo que me faltaba ahora. Le devolví la llamada y mi pobre oreja masacrada recibió todo su grito.

— ¿! Por qué no me llamaste y me avisaste que Umi había sido arroyada por un estúpido irresponsable!?

— Porque no podías hacer nada desde allá, además Juvia está muy cansada no le hagas esto por favor.

— Juvia ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ti?

— Ambas están bien –Hice chulitos con los dedos para que se perdonará la mentira, en realidad sentía que hervía por dentro. Me quité de un tirón esa pijama de algodón y opte por algo más pequeño y delgado, un esqueleto y un pequeño short demasiado corto para mi gusto, se me alcanzaba a ver mi nada sexy ropa interior.

— Mujer –Gajeel-kun suspiró y yo me vi en el espejo, ojala mi cabello hubiera estado así de lindo cuando estuve la mayoría de horas en la calle, hice el ridículo y me vi como los payasos bromistas que son sensación en Youtube — Me alegra que estés bien, sabes que si pudiera ya estaría allá cuidándolas a las dos pero no puedo irme hasta terminar este maldito curso.

— Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo sabe mejor que nadie, por favor no te preocupes sabes que si estamos juntas ambas estaremos bien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sabes quién era el maldito ese?

— Juvia se siente mucho mejor, no tiene idea quien sea el niñito rico ese pero no lo quiere volver a ver en la vida.

— Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para romperle la cara.

— A Juvia le hubiera encantado que estuvieras aquí y que le hubieras roto la cara.

— Luego se me presentará la oportunidad. Gehee. Te dejo descansar entonces mujer, el viejo ya deposito dinero en tu cuenta para que cubras los gastos de Umi.

— ¡Gajeel-kun! ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Porque ustedes dos son mi familia y no quiero que pasen necesidades, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— Juvia se siente como una mantenida que no puede valerse sola.

— A veces es mejor recibir ayuda, Juvia, no dejes que el orgullo y tu "autosuficiencia" te lo impidan.

— Sabes que ahora Juvia no está para cantaletas ¿no cierto?

— Lo sé, descansa. Levy te manda saludos.

— Juvia también, los quiere a los dos. Bye.

— Ok, Chao. –Vi el libro que me había prestado Med encima de la mesita de noche y decidí ponerme a leer un rato, lo sé soy una irresponsable, estando enferma y me pongo a leer pero así soy yo toda una masoquista, alcé la camita de Umi y le deje encima de mi cama, no quería que estuviéramos separadas, me acosté a su lado y a medida que los capítulos iban pasando no me di cuenta cuando se me fue la tarde. Decidí tomar una pausa porque estaba impaciente, quería hablar con Med y no entendía por qué.

— "_¿Ya has legado a tu casa? :3"_

— "_Si, de hecho acabe de llegar" :D_ –Me alegraba muchísimo, había sido un largo día para ella.

— "_Qué bueno que estás en tu casa, Juvia tenía un mal presentimiento hace rato y ella quería saber si te encontrabas bien" :3_

— "_Pues…tuve un largo día en el trabajo, lo normal ya sabes :(__"_ –hablamos del libro y dude mucho de hablar con ella sobre el peli negro, sus mensajes habían sido demasiado extraños pero ese último en el cual me dijo que no me creyera hermosa me dolió bastante, no soy hermosa lo sé pero no tiene por qué estármelo recordando. Suspire profundo sería una mala amiga si no le contaba pero no la preocuparía con mis problemas, no le contaría todo lo que había pasado pero tampoco se lo ocultaría del todo.

— "_¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste y nos dejaste en casa a Umi y a mí, Juvia recibió un whatsapp de un número desconocido, ¿Sabes de quién era?"_ –La pondría a adivinar, no entendía porque mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, de pronto era porque me daba mucho miedo hablar sobre ese imbécil.

— "_No, créeme que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien se trata ¿una broma de mal gusto talvez?"._

— "_Créele a Juvia que ella hubiese deseado que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero no era una broma. Era el hijo de puta que atropelló a Umi. :(__" _–Y me está mandando mensajes acosadores…borré esa última parte y espere cualquier cosa que fuera a decirme.

— "_Deberías denunciarlo por acoso ¿De dónde putas ha sacado tu número si apenas lo vista una vez?_ –Bueno es raro pero ella presiente que me acosa, la pregunta del millón, yo aún me pregunto como lo ha conseguido.

— "_Juvia no tiene idea de donde ese niñito rico saco su número u.ú"_ –Respiré profundo y deje el celular al lado mío, me dolía mucho la cabeza, me esforcé demasiado leyendo esa cosa y mi fiebre no daba tregua, Umi seguía durmiendo profundamente y entonces recibí un mensaje de Meredy explicándome lo que le había pasado con un niñito rico, era legal, no había sido el día de las tres y ella me lo dijo, le dije que era un hijo de puta ese estúpido no podía culparla por algo que claramente también había sido culpa de él, quede con ella de ver la nueva temporada de Games of Thrones y no podía esperar a ver a mi sexy Jon Snow en acción, a mi rey de la noche. Lo amo profundamente como a muchos de mis personajes favoritos. Mientras esperaba que me respondiera poco a poco me fui quedando dormida ya que me sentía muy mal, sentía que me iba a quemar y que la cabeza se me iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Me desperté de golpe por un estruendoso ruido. Tenía un trapo en la cabeza y mi corazón se detuvo, yo no me había puesto nada en la frente y claramente Umi tampoco lo había hecho, _"se me metieron los putos ladrones"_, salí con toda la valentía del mundo cojeando y grite al ver a el maldito que atropelló a Umi sin camiseta en la sala de mi apartamento.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá capitulo, les mando un besote y una invitación para los que no saben, a qué lean la historia paralela que ha decidido crear Chachos pero versión Lyredy. "****Unfortunate events". Respondiendo sexys reviews brevemente porque tengo sueño:**

**LovelySora: **¿Sabes? Me pareció demasiado extraño tu review, yo quede como o.O pero busque la canción mientras estudiaba para parcial y la fui escuchando, en un pedazo estaba distraída y escuché el Umi y me morí de la risa, comprobé que tu novio grita Umi en la canción. No te vayas sigue leyendo mi fic, te quiero demasiado. Bye :D.

**CMR:** Waaaa espero que este cap también te haya encantado, este fic será algo raro pero bueno yo soy rara, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye te quiero.

**Issalove:** Hooollaaa, yo ando super bien, salí de parciales y me fue super por eso estoy demasiado feliz, fueron las dos semanas más eternas de mi vida. Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Umi no se lo merecía, le mostré la imagen a una amiga del akita inu que me imaginaba como Umi y me dijo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel de atropellar una lindura como esa? Yo le dije fue Gray además le dijo cosas feas a Juvia, es un tonto niño rico pero buee si el tono de llamada de Gajeel es elmejor lo adoro. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Angela Li Marvell:** Pues me encanta que te sientas identificada, este fic será algo como así para que nos sintamos identificadas con nuestras locuras y todo lo que significa ser un otaku, te mando un beso y un abrazo gigantesco. Te quiero.

**Taty Hyuuga:** Ese Natsu es todo un loquillo, Umi se pondrá bien pero la que no estará nada bien será Juvia con ese peli negro detrás de ella. Te mando un beso y un abrazo, te quiero Taty.

**Chachos: **Y quedará bautizada como niña Pika-Pika, Gray la jodera toda la vida eso está claro pero bueeee que hermoso los amo a los dos. A Sasha también la atropellaron pero ni Gray ni nadie apareció, el imbécil siguió su camino y me la dejo en la calle :'( fue horrible. Ti amo bye Chachos**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews son hermosos motivadores para seguir adelante con la historia y les doy un beso gigante a todos los favoritos y a los que leen mi fic, estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes. Los quiero demasiado, les mando un abrazo y un beso. Bye,**


	3. Acosando ando

**Hola hermosos, nuevo cap disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Sé que mi grito se escuchó perfectamente hasta el primer piso, me sorprendí muchísimo y sentí un alivio al verlo a él en vez de a un ladrón pero dos segundos después caí en cuenta y reaccioné, no conocía a ese hombre y podía ser perfectamente peor que un ladrón.

Vi como sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y como luego se lamia los labios. Baje mi mirada a mi cuerpo y me arrepentí por haberme quitado mi pijama de sapito, lo que tenía puesto era demasiado revelador pero gracias a kami me había depilado las piernas.

-¡Pervertido! -grité como sí alguien pudiera escucharme sabiendo que me tenía a toda su merced. ¿Qué podía hacer? Trate de evaluar la situación para poder actuar al respecto, había un hombre jodidamente sexy y sin camisa en mi sala, uno trabajando en la puerta tratando de arreglar las chapas, una mujer indefensa con un pie herido y con cuatro puntos con delirios de karate kid por el trapo blanco amarrado a su frente y un perro recién atropellado. Chillé como cachorro al evaluar el último evento. Umi debió haberme avisado que había extraños en mi casa. Cojeando a toda velocidad me volví a asomar a mi habitación y Umi seguía en la misma posición donde la deje. Me boté a la cama para examinarla, estaba tan asustada que pensé que ese maldito había terminado su trabajo y la había matado. Respiraba y poco a poco abrió sus ojos para verificar que fuera yo moviendo su naricita. Golpeó la cama con su cola y el alma me volvió al cuerpo — Tal vez sólo está malita y por eso no te aviso.

— O tal vez le di cinco salchichas por su silencio. -Pegue un salto al sentir un mini infarto cuando escuché su voz.

— ¿¡Está loco imbécil!? Acaba de salir de una cirugía y por su maldita culpa -Me levanté y lo enfrente, ojos grises vs azules, aceptó el desafió y sus penetrantes y profundos ojos me intimidaron, ahora que lo veía mejor tenía unos hermosos ojos, ¿Pero qué mierdas pensaba? Negué en seguida con mi cabeza y lo golpeé en la mejilla.

— ¡Si le pasa algo o se pone alérgica por esa puta comida usted lo pagará todo!

— No pensé que la niña Pika-Pika fuera tan exagerada –Lo sabía, sabía que morirá de la rabia al escuchar esas palabras y solo por eso lo dijo, me mordí los labios para controlarme y no darle lo que se merecía únicamente porque Umi se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo malo estaba pasando y se levantaría a defenderme. Lo principal era su seguridad.

— ¿!EXAGERADA!? ¡Nunca en la vida había comido algo que fuera diferente a sus pepas. Se le dañara el pelo por esa mierda!

— No seas tonta, ya deja el drama y vuelve a la cama.

— ¡Ja! No la haga reír ¡Lárguese de una buena vez antes de que no salga vivo de este lugar! –Suspiró profundamente agachando la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirarme al estilo Flynn Rider, como si fuera caer con esa "arma secreta" no tenía un sartén a mi alcance pero tenía dos muletas y sonreí para mis adentros.

— ¡Auu! –se quejó mientras se tocaba la parte del muslo que había sido golpeada salvajemente por mi muleta. Me apoyé en ella y salí corriendo a la puerta principal, ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo ese hombre con mi puerta?

— ¡Lárguese maldito abusador!

— Señorita este es mi trabajo ¿Por qué me golpea? -Tras del hecho me pregunta, ¡hijo de puta!

— Vuelve a la cama aún estas enferma. -El peli negro apareció de la nada ¿Qué se creía? Me estaba dando órdenes, ni mierda.

— ¡Lárguense de la casa ahora! ¡Llamara a la policía! -El cerrajero me veía con la típica cara del noventa por ciento de los estudiantes en clase de matemáticas. Entendí entonces que el niñito rico engañó a ese pobre hombre y que no tenía ni idea que estaba cometiendo un delito al allanar la casa de una pobre y dulce jovencita.

— ¡Vete a la cama, no lo repetiré de nuevo!

— ¡Ella les dijo que se fuera! ¿Acaso no entienden? ¿Necesitan a Dora la exploradora para que les explique como a niños de tres años?

— No me provoques porque te llevaré como un costal de papas a tu habitación para que te duermas y no jodas.

— Como le gustaría a ella que si quiera lo intente.

— ¿Señor usted en serio vive con esta señorita?

— Si no se preocupe, siga trabajando, ella esta….-se acercó y le susurró trágicamente como si me tuviera toda la compasión de este mundo –loca, sufre de múltiples personalidades ¿No la ha escuchado hablar? La pobrecita habla en tercera persona para poder referirse a sus otros yos ¿Alguna vez vio Irene, yo y mi otro yo? Pues esta niña está peor que Jim Carrey y le encanta que la llamen niña Pika-Pika –Eso tal vez me hubiera hecho reír, claro si no se estuviera burlando de mí sin embargo tuve que ahogar una carcajada al ver como el pobre hombre negaba con la cabeza arrepentido de haber preguntado, que buen mentiroso era ese niñito rico pero bueno dejando a un lado su momento de payaso, no podía permitir que cambiaran las guardas sin saber si ese tonto se quedaba con una copia de las llaves de mi casa.

— Ella no está loca, enserio ¡Lárguense antes de que los metan a la cárcel por acosadores y pervertidos!

— ¿Lo ve? Pobre niña Pika-Pika. Ven acá te daré tus medicamentos –Como un costal de papas me subió en su hombro sin ningún esfuerzo, yo patalee pero al dar una patada con mi pie izquierdo recordé porque tenía dos muletas en mi habitación, me paralice un poco por el dolor y luego sentí un azote en la nalga.

— Te dije que te fueras a la cama y eso es por lo que le hiciste a mi pierna –gemí de la sorpresa, ¡desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme? Sé que mi cara se puso en su totalidad roja y estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía que hacer. Si no estuviera volando en su hombro y con mi pie lastimado hubiera hecho exactamente lo que Gajeel-kun me había enseñado, le hubiera echado perfume en los ojos y luego le hubiera pegado en las bolas para verlo llorar como se lo merecía. Mi cuerpo por instinto reaccionó y mis puños que tenían acceso a su trasero lo golpearon hasta que escuché como se reía divertido. Eso no era para nada divertido.

— Nena Pika-Pika me estas electrocutando con eso, ya deja de hacerlo. -¡Mierda! Me sonrojé más, claro si eso era posible o legal.

— ¡Bájela! ¡Bájela! –gritaba como una niñita con todo mi cabello azul en la cara y cayendo al piso por gravedad, lo aruñe en un momento de desesperación y el llevó sus manos a la herida que le había dejado mientras yo sentía como en cámara lenta me caía y el piso me recibía pero en vez de eso sentí sus manos en mi trasero evitando que cayera haciendo una vez más que la sangre subiera a mi mejillas.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lo voy a matar!

— Cálmate, no te metas con mi madre niña Pika-Pika, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte pero me estas poniendo las cosas tan difíciles que tuve que ponerte las manos en el culo.

— Pero que castigo para usted, ya puede quitarlas de ahí. –Espere unos segundos para que quitará las manos pero en vez de eso me pellizco una nalga. —¡Kyaaaaaa! –grite ofendida y el rio de nuevo, maldito desgraciado, estaba cogiendo mi casa de ruana y peor me estaba toqueteando como si yo fuera una de las investigaciones de Jiraiya. Trate de enderezarme pero al no lograrlo le di un puño en la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde se fue su risa niñito rico? –se sobó la cabeza y dejo te tocarme para sostenerme de la cintura.

— Le advierte que ella tiene una réplica exacta de Zangetsu en su habitación y si intenta algo así de nuevo créale que no quedara ni una sola parte unida a su cuerpo como se supone que debería estar.

— ¿Sabes? Podrías empezar por no amenazarme como si fueras un extraterrestre. Ese lenguaje lo entenderá tu perro porque enserio estás hablando como si fueras una friki loca.

— ¡Cierre la boca fastidioso! –Después de muchas pataletas me puso delicadamente encima de mi cama y se alejó de mí como si le tuviera asco a Umi o a mí o simplemente ambas le causábamos repulsión.

— Descansa y no molestes niña Pika-Pika, no estás en condiciones para andar mariposeando por toda la casa.

— ¿Mariposeando?

— Sí, ¿Ya te tomaste tus pastillas? –Se acercó a mí y su enorme mano se posó en mi frente, volteé la cara avergonzada y luego empuje su mano para que dejara de tocarme, podía cuidarme sola y me fastidiaba que ese imbécil estuviera en mi casa.

— ¿Qué le importa? –Respondí esquiva y trate de pensar como había entrado en mi apartamento sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, ¿Cuánto tiempo duro acá? ¿Qué hizo en ese lapso de tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que me puso un trapo mojado en la cabeza para que se me bajara la fiebre y no desperté? ¿Y si me hizo algo? Baje mi mirada para revisarme, todo estaba en orden a excepción del dolor en mi pie y en mi nalga izquierda por su azote.

— Señor, las guardas están listas. –Si no hubiera sido por el golpe de aquel hombre trabajando en la puerta ni siquiera me hubiera enterado que ese peli negro se había colado en mi apartamento.

— ¡Esperarme acá y no fastidies! –salió de mi habitación y respire profundo, trate de pensar con claridad porque era obvio que ese torso desnudo no me dejaba actuar correctamente, busque mi celular y no estaba en ninguna parte ¿Dónde mierdas lo había dejado? Estaba segura que había hablado con Gajeel-kun y lo había dejado cerca de mí, mi celular aún no tenía piernas para poder salir caminando y echarse una escapadita. ¿Dónde putas estaba entonces? Al alzar mis ojos vi al imbécil jugando con unas llaves, eran las de mi apartamento seguro. ¿En qué mierdas me habían metido? ¿Por qué los dioses ahora estaban en mi contra? Me arranque el trapo de la cabeza con rabia y Umi despertó, me veía con esos hermosos y profundos ojos. Me tranquilice, ahora lo que menos quería era que se fuera a pelear con el niñito y se lastimará más la patica.

— ¡Dele las putas llaves!

— ¿Qué me das a cambio niña Pika-Pika?

— ¿Tal vez no llamar a la policía y causarle un escándalo por acosador y atrevido?

— No, eso no me importa, quiero más. Algo de ti.

— Pues hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo porque no recibirá de ella nada que no sea insultos y golpes.

— Pues estas llaves me serán muy útiles cuando quiera.

— No le haga ir allá a quitárselas.

— Pues ven –Me sacó la lengua y yo me deje llevar por su jueguito, lo correteé por todo el apartamento mientras él se reía como un niño de diez años jugando con su mejor amigo.

— ¡Vamos golpéame con tu impactrueno si quieres que te las de! -Después de diez minutos jugando al gato y al ratón mi cuerpo no daba más, con la respiración agitada y con una fiebre terrible repose mis manos en una silla para equilibrar mi cuerpo y mi fuerza.

— Solo quiero saber sobre ti, si me dices lo que quiero saber te las daré. –Era eso o seguir jugando a ser Tom y Jerry.

— ¿Qué quiere?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Pretende engañarla? -¿Para qué quería saber mi nombre? Negué con mi cabeza, sería peligroso, de hecho era peligroso que él estuviera en mi casa y que ambos estuviéramos completamente solos en mi casa, bueno estaba Umi pero ella no contaba en este momento.

— Sino contestas me iré y tendrás que esperar que vuelva para poder salir de tu casa –Med venía mañana y necesitaba tener las llaves de mi casa.

— Juvia. ¿Contento?

— Dímelo completo y hazme una reverencia.

— Ni soñando.

— ¡Adiós! - Vi cómo se aleja a la puerta y me entró el pánico.

— Juvia Loxar –Ni siquiera se notó mi reverencia pero él sonrió. Se fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua.

— Esto es lo que dice tu receta médica, debes tomar una cada doce horas. Toma –Me paso una pastilla naranja y yo la rechacé de inmediato. No podía tomármela.

— No te estoy sugiriendo que te la tomes, ¡hazlo ahora!

— ¡NO! –Sin darme cuenta tenía la pastilla en mi boca y fallidamente intentaba pasármela.

— ¡Solo trágatela!

— ¡No joda! –Volví a llenarme toda la boca de agua pero la pastilla la devolvía mi lengua, se estaba deshaciendo y simplemente me veía patética tratando de tragarla.

— Sí que eres tonta. –Movió su cabeza totalmente decepcionado y con un gesto de fastidio. Tomo otra pastilla y la machaco con una piedra. La dejo en una cuchará y humedeció los pedazos con la cuchara para luego pasármela y hacer que tragará.

— Juvia lo demandará por atropellar a Umi –Se lo dije después de sentirme muy cómoda con su falsa compañía.

— No me hagas reír, por cultura general se es de saber que cuando se decide cuidar a una mascota, dicha mascota pasa a ser responsabilidad del dueño, nena fue tu culpa descuidarlo y fue toda tu responsabilidad que tu perro este en este momento de esta manera.

— No es perro es una hembra y se llama Umi y no fue culpa de Juvia, fue culpa de ese marica peli rosado que dejo la puerta abierta.

— Natsu es estúpido pero te puedo asegurar que no es marica.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Conoce a ese puto? –Se burló de mí y me sentí estúpida, me sentí exactamente como una niñita que no sabía nada de la vida.

— Nena ese puto es mi mejor amigo, no andaba por acá de casualidad, lo venía a recoger para irnos –Eso explicaba muchas cosas como mi número y que supiera donde vivía.

— Tal vez no pueda demandarlo a usted pero si puede hacerlo con ese maldito. Violo las políticas de privacidad de los clientes y Juvia puede hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

— Nena Pika-Pika, se los pedí para poder contactarme contigo y ayudarte en lo que necesitaras.

— Decirle a Juvia que no se crea preciosa y que solo la entretenía para saber del canchoso es una excelente forma de saber lo que Juvia necesita.

— Ese mensaje no lo mande yo, Natsu me arrancó el celular de las manos y te escribió eso para ver como reaccionabas y aunque no me gusto lo que hizo me encantó que nos hicieras esa seña, me enloquecen las salvajes –Y lo logró de nuevo, odiaba mi estúpida debilidad de ponerme roja por todo.

— Juvia no le cree y no le importa, Juvia no quiere saber nada de ustedes dos solo quiere que la dejen en paz.

— Niña Pika-Pika no desapareceré de sus vidas hasta que la perrita se recupere y te haré pagar la cachetada y la humillación que me causaste delante de todas esas personas –¡Lo sabía! Había algo detrás de toda esta mierda. Lleve las manos a mi cara y las restregué en frustración, se vengaría de mi por lo que hice.

— ¿Quién es Gajeel? –Llevé mis ojos a su mirada gris, ¿Cómo era que sabía de él?

— ¿Es tu novio? -¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Ese tono en su voz a que se debía? Me reí al solo pensarlo, era una estupidez pero parecía celoso.

— Si es ¿y qué? ¿Algún problema? –Le mentiría para quitármelo de encima.

— Pues ya no, soy el único ahora en tu vida y más vale que rompas con él en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Juvia llama a un doctor?

— No, llámalo a él y dile que tu nuevo novio quiere que jamás vuelvas a hablar con él. -Me tiro el celular y al atraparlo en la pantalla había una foto de él ¿Qué putas le estaba pasando a ese hombre? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

— ¿Cómo hizo para desbloquearlo?

— Niña Pika-Pika, eres una chica de mente sencilla, puedo saber todo sobre ti con tan solo mirarte a los ojos, el 1,2,3,4 es una clave que hasta un bebe puede adivinar y más te vale no bloquearme otra vez de whatsapp ni quitar ese fondo de pantalla por tu bien. Esos estúpidos posters que tenías de muñequitos que ni siquiera existen no ocuparan mi lugar, yo soy el único al que llevaras toda tu atención y soy extremadamente celoso para compartirte con alguien no importa que no sea real. –Le eche una ojeada a mi habitación y era cierto, mis posters no estaban, no estaba ¡ninguno! Usui, Inuyasha, Zero, Ichigo, Rin, Lelouch, Toshiro. Todos, absolutamente todos me los había arrugado y roto en varios pedazos, exploté en ese momento, eso había sido demasiado, los había conseguido en convenciones y muchos de ellos se los había rapado a otras fangirls que me los querían quitar.

— ¡Usted es un maldito acosador, exhibicionista y depravado! ¡Lárguese de acá y Juvia no quiere volver a verlo! ¿Cree que lo de Umi se quedará así? ¿Qué creyó? ¿Qué quitándose la ropa Juvia caería a sus encantos y se dejaría llevar por usted? Déjele decirle que está muy equivocado.

— Mira niña, claramente eres más virgen que el meme de gordo friki y tu mente se está imaginando lo que no es, no eres mi tipo y jamás me metería contigo, solo pretendo ser amable. –Sentí como me atravesaba un puñal, jamás me sentí avergonzada por mi virginidad, mamá siempre me dijo que tenía que guardarme para el hombre de mi vida y que entre menos hombres me manosearan sería un tesoro para mi esposo. Pero ese esposo parecía no existir, ese príncipe azul era casi imposible de hallar. No me arrepentía de ser virgen pero me dolió el modo que uso eso para burlarse de mí con ese tema, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no iba a llorar delante de ese pedazo de mierda. Si creía que iba a permitir que se burlara de mí y se volviera a meter en mi vida para dañarme estaba en un error.

— Juvia prefiere ser una virgen, gorda y friki que una niña rica y mantenida que le dan todo cuando abre la boca y hace una pataleta. De los que les hacen todo y no logran nada por su cuenta, ¿Quiere que Juvia le paladee la compota o que mejor juegue al avioncito? –Enojado me apretó de la muñeca y me botó violentamente a la cama. Umi se levantó y le gruño mostrándole todos los dientes, claro, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Umi había sentido en ese instante al peli negro como una amenaza sencillamente porque eso era, me iba a golpear en cualquier momento.

— ¡Jamás te vuelvas a meter en eso estúpida, no sabes una mierda! –Sacó las llaves de mi apartamento y prácticamente me las tiro en la cara mientras salía de mi habitación.

— ¡Eso lárguese! ¡Usted jamás conoció a Juvia y si vuelve a aparecer con su amiguito el cabeza de flama le jura que no responde! –Tiró la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba arreglada porque cerró, inhale todo el oxígeno que había disponible y corrí la licorera y la mesa para trancar la puerta, revise las posibles entradas a mi apartamento y solo había una sola manera por la que hubiera podido entrar, la ventana que daba a la escalerilla de incendio. Cuando fui vi que efectivamente estaba abierta y la tranque para que eso no volviera a suceder. Solo quería que eso nunca hubiera pasado, maldito hijo de puta, se había burlado de mí y tras del hecho él sale bravo de mi casa, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre pero es mejor así.

— Que se muera el niñito de papi y mami.

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras. Tranquilos que no cunda el pánico, esos dos aunque se odian no podrán dejar de molestarse hasta la muerte. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Chachos:** Jajaja bueno ahora nunca he sentido como mis pies quedan volando de una butaca porque soy alta pero te puedo entender, es duro a veces jajajaa. Si, tienes razón esn este fic Juvia es algo más fastidiosa otaku y friki y quiere sobre todas las cosas ser independiente y no tener que pedirle dinero a Gajeel porque es molesto que te presten y estas cosas. Ya sabes, salchichas matan protección y aunque Gray la soborno al final que mostro las garras Umi la defendió hasta el final. Espero que te haya gustado mucho, ti amo Chachos…

**Taty Hyuuga: **Jajaja ya sabes que las cosas siempre son duras al principio y que todas desearíamos estar en el lugar de Juvia, es una suertuda al tener a ese par de hombres detrás de ella pero ya verás que todo mejorara y que ambos van a dejar la bobada y el muro que tienen. Sabes que el acoso de Gray tiene doble sentido y que los hombres siempre quieren bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero, espero que te haya encantado y te mando un besote. Al rato hablamos.

**Zeichi:** Niño rico acosador y fastidioso, ya sabes Gray aunque es un loco y a veces zafado con las palabras la acosara por siempre. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por tu review, no sabes cuánto me encanta que me comentes porque me anima demasiado a escribir. Te quiero demasiado y muchas gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo y pues por gustarte mis fics. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**CMR: **Waaaa tu sabes que me encanta que te encante y más me encanta que me dejes reviews porque así sé cómo lo hago y me motiva mucho a escribir. Te mando un agradecimiento sincero y bueno espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo y bueno ya sabes cómo se metió Gray Bye, te quiero.

**Lyma Vastia: **¿Por qué no te gustan los animales? Well a mí me encantan pero debe haber una razón por la que a ti no te gusten, ya sabes ¿Quién no amaría un Gray que la acosara todo el día y volviera un ocho su vida? Claro ese chico es un sueño y a Juvia le queda el papel de buena con los perros, ya sabes ella es demasiado tierna y linda pero cuando se le meten con la familia se vuelve un demonio. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y quiero saber más acerca de laguerra de mensajes que tuviste. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Issalovee:** Creo que yo moriría de un derrame nasal si me encontrará a Gray sin camisa en mi sala al despertar, diría algo como puta, sigo durmiendo pero al pellizcarme me daría cuenta que no y diría que estoy en el paraíso pero es un dolor que Gray no exista, yo ando escribiendo a media noche con clases de 7 am mañana y sabiendo que me tengo que levantar muy temprano para llegar a la u, solo espero que me pueda levantar. Ya verás lo cabeza dura que será Juvia y como Gajeel la consiente mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Bye que tengas una hermosa semana.

**Guest:** Tienes razón, Gray se va a quedar sin día del padre y todo por un impactrueno de la niña Pika-Pika, jajaja ok no pero yo también madrearía hasta el final si me atropellaran a mi perrita y reaccionaran de esa manera. Conocí un caso donde un man dijo como después de atropellar al pobre perro, lo mataría otra vez. Desgraciado yo lo mato. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por tu hermoso review y por apoyarme. Gracias.

**Cirenita:** Ese sexy ladrón es muy pero muy hot, sino que tiene a cagarla, a hablar de más, se odian pero se aman lo sé, gracias por tu sexy review, te mando un beso y un abrazo y espero que pues te siga encantando cada vez más con mis fics. Pasa una hermosa semana.

**Lulu. C1t4:** Tienes razón, para Juvia se convertirá su vida en una odisea y más porque ese sexy peli negro apareció en su vida, no era un bate de béisbol era una muleta pero de que le pegó, le pegó. Muchas gracias por tu sexy review y te mando un abrazo y un beso agradeciéndote por el apoyó, no sabes cuánto me motiva a seguir un dulce review. Te quiero Bye.

**Nole-chan:** Hooooooooooooolaa me encanta que te haya gustado mucho y más la chica pika-pika que es una hermosura pero cuando se le meten con Umi es toda una fiera, ¿Y quién no? La mascota es algo sagrado para uno, Gray es un desastre acosador y demasiado sexy chico, espero que este cap te haya gustado y te mando un mega saludo, beso y abrazo. Te quiero. Bye.

**Buena semana mis hermosuras y les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con el deseo de recibir sus reviews prontamente. Bye!**


	4. Cita

**Hola mis hermosos, vengo a traerles un hermoso capitulo para que me amen y no me odien. Los amo.**

* * *

— ¡Que se muera el niñito de papi y mami! –Respiré profundamente, puse las manos en mi cadera y le dedique una mirada matadora a Umi, dormía como un angelito pero eso no podía volver a pasar. ¿Qué si me hubiera violado? ¿No me hubiera defendido? Ni siquiera me aviso que había un extraño en mi apartamento.

— ¡Puede ser un pervertido! –Grité como si alguien pudiera escucharme, bueno no era un gran descubrimiento eso, el tipo me había tocado las nalgas sin ni siquiera pedirme perdón, además no disimuló cuando me vio de arriba abajo recién desperté, ¡Desgraciado! Me fui al armario, tal vez cogió una de mis cosas y podía hacerme vudú, imagine un muñeco de trapo calvo con uno de mis cabellos azules, también con alfileres por todo su cuerpo y me dio miedo, pero me convencí que esas no eran sus técnicas, los niños ricos usan su dinero para impresionar no brujería para que cayera a sus pies, pero no estaba de más revisar. Todas las prendas que recordaba estaban ahí, respiré aliviada pero luego una pregunta llegó a mi mente ¿Y si era como el maestro Happosai? Mi corazón pego un brinco y en menos de un segundo abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior, algo andaba mal, lo sabía no era tan desordenada al poner mis pantys.

— Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Seguramente mi gritó se escuchó en todo Manhattan, ¡faltaban tres piezas! ¡TRES! — No no no no –Claro, si era como el maestro Happosai, me lo imaginé con una bolsa de ropa interior en su espalda y reí pero luego reaccioné.

— No seas tonta Juvia, esto no es gracioso –La impresión me estaba haciendo pensar tontadas, bueno contando con la que tenía en la cocina secando faltaban dos piezas y una era la que Meredy me había regalado, esa que tanto se burló regalándome, la tanga con forma de mariposa y uno de mis pantys favoritos, unas rojas con arandelitas. — ¡Ladrón! ¡Pervertido! –Tenía millones de palabras que gritarle, ¿Karma por qué sigues jodiendome? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué puede hacer con ellas? ¡Esto ya se pasó de lo normal! ¿Le tenía que avisar a Gajeel-kun? ¡NO!, conociéndolo se haría toda una película y llamaría a medio ejército para que me protegieran. ¿Meredy? No, ella también podría salir perjudicada por ese Kon. — ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Mil veces tonto! -¿Y si me pedía un hijo como el monje Miroku? Era muy joven para tener hijos.

— Ya Juvia no desvaríes, tranquila. Solo quería tu ropa interior y ya ¿Por qué crees que se fue enojado? Claro, obtuvo lo que quiso que era tu ropa interior, claro si a eso puedes llamarle ropa interior, son hilos que usas en tus cosplays, aunque ni siquiera los muestras. –Waaaa me siento tan avergonzada, ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿WTF Juvia? Eso no te debe importar. Puedes ponerte la ropa interior que quieras, voltee la mirada y Umi estaba despierta moviendo sus orejitas para lograr entender lo que yo decía.

— ¡UMIIII! –Grité y ella trato de retroceder pero hizo un gemido de dolor. Estaba tan adolorida que no se podía mover bien. ¿Cómo la llevaría al parque para hacer sus necesidades en ese estado? Solo esperaba que mañana estuviera mejor.

— Eres una niña mala….mala….mala, ¡Vendiste a tu ama por cinco salchichas! ¡Estás castigada! –Umi agachó su cabecita y trato de ponerla en las patas como siempre lo hacía cuando la regañaba pero el cono de DirecTV y la placa en su patica se lo impidieron, eso me hizo doler más el corazón, ¿Cómo podía regañarla en esas condiciones? Era una pésima ama, pero en esos momentos estaba fuera de sí, nunca había perdido tanto el control, ¡Jamás un niñito rico había sido tan descarado conmigo! De hecho jamás en la vida quise tener contacto con esos malditos por eso siempre ande en el anonimato, nunca había querido tomar lo que me dejaron mis padres precisamente porque quería hacer las cosas por mí, valerme sola. Bueno eso ahora no importaba, Umi era lo primordial en este instante y definitivamente era muy tarde para llamar a su veterinaria. Esas salchichas me preocupaban bastante y más porque acaba de salir de una cirugía y nunca le había dado comida extraña a sus pepas.

Lo único que podía hacer era darle agüita y sus medicamentos y esperar como reaccionaba, Mire a mí alrededor y todos mis posters estaban destruidos, se me aguaron los ojos enseguida. ¡Todo a la basura! ¿Qué sentiría ese niñito rico si daño lo que más quiere? Tal vez su colección de autos, no esperen eso ya lo hice y por eso mi pie se encontraba de esa forma. Era una posibilidad que se estuviera vengando de mí, era lo más obvio. Busque en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio la cinta y uno por uno los uní para luego colgarlos donde se encontraban anteriormente pero se veían horribles, lo maldije de nuevo y entonces tome todos los pedazos de papel con todo el dolor en mi corazón y los eche en una bolsa para botarla a la basura mañana, escuché el sonido de unas arcadas y vi a Umi, ¡Perfecto! Si eran cinco salchichas, quise morir en ese instante, estaba realmente cansada y quería ir a la cama, lástima que estuviera toda vomitada.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –No pude evitar llorar de la rabia, ese día había estado tan horrible y yo quería que ya se acabara y despertar de esa pesadilla, fui a la cocina para sacar uno de sus pañitos húmedos y me devolví para limpiarle el hocico, no podía culparla, era un perrito y ellos siempre comen todo lo que les dan, ella no era consciente de que si comía eso lo iba a devolver. Sus ojos claramente eran de arrepentimiento y le acaricie la carita para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien que ella no tenía la culpa y que no estaba enojada con ella, la alce y la lleve al sillón, a la mierda todo, así jamás se curaría mi pie y me dolía todo pero no me podía ponerme a dármelas de princesa en ese momento, tome todas las cobijas y sabanas para llevarlas a la lavadora, le puse jabón y la puse a andar, además me devolví y tome la cama de Umi y la sumergí en una balde con agua tibia. Fui a mi habitación y casi vomito por el olor tan asqueroso que salía de él, abrí la ventana que había trabado para que el niñito rico no entrará y me dirigí al sillón a esperar que la lavadora terminara su ciclo y poder colgar las cobijas para que no cogieran mal olor. Mis ojos se cerraban solos, estaba demasiado agotada y me acosté en el sillón hasta dormirme.

Escuché que me había llegado un mensaje a Whatsapp despertando salvajemente, tome mi celular y lo revise, _"No me di cuenta en que momento nuestra conversación paso de ser graciosa a en realidad lastimarnos con las palabras, no quiero estar peleado contigo. Att: Tu terrible novio que arruinó nuestro primer día de noviazgo"._ –Sinceramente no me sentía en capacidad de contestarle otra cosa que no fueran insultos, por esa razón lo deje en visto, ¿Qué le estaba pasando enserio a ese chico? Se había bautizado en la lista de mis contactos como _"tu novio". _Ni siquiera habíamos tenido una conversación normal y ya decía que era mi novio, en realidad ese chico tenía problemas mentales.

"_¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Duerme mi niña Pika-Pika por favor sueña conmigo y no te enojes, te juro que todo tiene una explicación y la mía es que odio que hablen de esa parte de mi vida" _– ¿Pues qué crees? Ando despierta por tu brillante idea de darle comida a mi perra pero no te contestare porque no te daré el gusto, tonto. –Bloqué el celular pero luego sentí la tentación de escribirle algo sumamente insultante y algo que claramente no diría una princesa que amaba las florecillas de jardín. Sin embargo las fuerzas sobre naturales de escribirle se esfumaron cuando lo vi en el fondo de mi pantalla, no podía negarlo, era demasiado guapo, era como ver al papasito de Rin Okomura con unos peculiares ojos grises que jamás en la vida había visto y con un cuerpo ¿Cómo decirlo? Un cuerpazo, estúpido y sensual, ammm no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. Rin, le diré Rin. Estúpido y sensual Rin. Me quede viéndolo un rato más como hipnotizada, Dios, enserio me estaba haciendo vudú, nunca me había quedado viendo así a un chico por tanto tiempo, bueno a uno que no fuera de mis mangas o de animes, ese niñito rico era simplemente como un imán, atrayente y molesto. Esa imagen era demasiado para mi pobre visión, ¿Cómo se toma una foto sin camiseta y con esa sonrisa tan sensual? Kyaaaa por Kami, me encanta.

— No Juvia, no te puede encantar, es solo un niñito rico con problemas, con muchos y tienes que parar esto. No sabes las verdaderas intenciones de Rin –Sonreí como tonta al recordar ese ligero parecido que tiene con Rin es tan… –Suspiré como si estuviera en realidad enamorada –Perfecto –Deje mi Tsunderismo de un lado y lo acepté, claro no había nadie presente excepto por Umi pero ella ya se había quedado dormida hace mucho si alguien preguntaba lo negaría hasta la muerte. Escuché el sonidito de mi lavadora y me fui a sacar las cobijas, las colgué rápidamente y no me quedaba de otra si no ir a dormir a la cama de Gajeel-kun, tenía que dejar que el olor se fuera de mi habitación. Respiré profundo y no fue nada difícil quedarme dormida.

— Es hora de despertar bella durmiente –Mis ojos se abrieron precipitadamente al escuchar una voz que poco a poco se me hacía conocida y unos ladridos de Umi, ahí estaba él con ropa de deporte, casi muero de la sorpresa, o bueno lo hice porque tarde mucho en reaccionar, después de muchos segundos viendo esos ojos grises mi boca al fin habló.

— ¿Qué diablos hace acá? ¡Lárguese! –Me levanté de la cama y su mano se acomodó en uno de mis pechos.

— ¿Qué le pasa imbécil? –Le di una cachetada y el movió su cabeza hacía a un lado sin entender nada acariciándose la parte que había sido golpeada por mi mano.

— ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— ¿!QUEEE!? ¿Aún lo pregunta? Me acaba de toquetear mi pecho como un vil pervertido.

— No soy ningún pervertido, te estaba subiendo la parte de tu esqueleto porque se te veía el pecho derecho. –Baje mi mirada y era cierto, recordé entonces porque me había acostumbrado tanto a dormir con mis pijamas cosplays que me cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo, porque con las pijamas corticas siempre se me subía o bajaba algo mientras dormía. Estaba realmente avergonzada, el acababa de verme uno de mis senos no en su totalidad pero no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate, subí enseguida mi esqueleto y me cubrí. Escuché su risita de niño rico y a él acercarse a mí. Di pasos hacia atrás y automáticamente caí en la cama.

— Si no es un pervertido ¿Por qué le robo la ropa interior a Juvia?

— ¿A eso llamas ropa interior? Mi novia no puede usar ese insulto a la decencia, claro si no lo usa para mí.

— ¿Está loco? ¡Juvia usa lo que se le da la gana a la hora que quiera! –Mi respuesta no le gusto en lo absoluto porque me miro con una ceja levantada y esos penetrantes ojos quemándome el alma, yo había logrado sentarme en la cama pero me empujó y se acostó en la cama ¡encima de mí! aprisionándome con su cuerpo. Mi cara se puso roja y al forcejear tomo mis manos y las aprisiono con una sola de sus manos arriba de mi cabeza contra el colchón. — Solo usaras esa ropa cuando estemos así, dándonos placer y gritando el nombre del otro. –Se acercó casi rosando mis labios pero en ningún momento los toco, mi respiración se cortó, mi corazón se aceleró y él no parecía estar mintiendo con lo que decía, no había ni una pizca de broma en su rostro y abrió mis piernas con su rodilla, yo estaba asustada, congelada, todos los gore que había visto desaparecieron de mi mente y no me dejaron ideas para defenderme y asesinarlo lentamente por hacerme eso sin mi permiso.

— Tranquila lo haremos cuando quieras hacerlo –Se quitó no sin antes susurrarme en el oído algo que me dejo peor — Será algo demasiado rico, ya verás. –Respiré cuando él se levantó y le echo una ojeada a la habitación de Gajeel-kun demasiado extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? ¿A quién pertenece esta habitación? –Su voz sonaba muy demandante ¿Enserio que se creía? No necesitaba ser maga para adivinar que volvió a entrar a mi apartamento por la ventana.

— Gracias a su brillante idea de darle salchichas a Umi, Juvia le pide el favor que se vaya y no vuelva si no quiere que le ponga una demanda y una orden para que no se acerque a ella.

— ¡Te pregunte de quien era la habitación!

— Es del novio de Juvia.

— Te dije que yo era tu único novio y aunque te di veinticuatro horas me arrepiento –Volvió a echarse encima mío pero esta vez se fue a manosear mis caderas para finalmente sacar mi celular del bolsillo de mi short para dormir. Lo desbloqueó y aunque trate de intentar quitárselo sonrió y salió corriendo por todo el apartamento con mi celular, trate de alcanzarlo pero no lo logre y escuché claramente pues lo puso en altavoz.

— ¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Cómo seguiste? –Tenía el corazón en la boca, Dios ¿Cómo fue capaz de llamar a Gajeel-kun?

— Soy el nuevo novio de Juvia, ya perdió, lo siento. –Noooooooooo ¿por qué? Quería llorar de la vergüenza.

— ¿Quién mierdas es usted? –Umi saltó del sofá y empezó a ladrar cojeando detrás de nosotros como si estuviéramos jugando. Quería esconderme en el fin del mundo.

— Ya le dije, el nuevo novio de ella y no comparto, es solo mía. –Salí corriendo (Claro como si fuera posible con la herida de mi pie) detrás de él y me dio la espalda, salvaje y desesperadamente me subí en su espalda para derribarlo pero no lo logre, es muy fuerte para lograrlo, apoye una mano rodeando su cuello y la otra en su oreja para quitarle el celular mientras mis piernas rodeaban su cintura. Soltó el celular y puso sus manos en mi trasero para que no me cayera mientras reía como un niño después de cometer una travesura.

— Gajeel-kun, hola no preguntes que pasó solo es un vagabundo que le robo el celular a Juvia, esta demente.

— Son las ocho de la mañana, ni cagando te levantas a esta hora un domingo. ¿Quién era ese puto?

— Eemm…a… Umi tenía ganas de ir al baño y la saque, se sentó un rato en el parque mientras ella respiraba aire puro acostada en el prado y un loquito paso y le robo el celular a Juvia.

— Y ese loquito sabía tu nombre.

— No sabes hasta qué punto la gente puede ser enferma y acosar Gajeel-kun. –Rin salió corriendo conmigo en hombros y me sentí como una niñita mientras Umi ladraba y movía la cola detrás de nosotros divirtiéndose de la situación.

— ¡No dejes caer a Juvia! –Me abracé más fuerte contra él porque tenía miedo que me dejará caer y el me apretó más de la cola.

— No lo haré novia mía. -¡Puta mierda! Quite enseguida el alta voz, Rin me iba a volver loca y sabía que estaba en problemas con Gajeel-kun.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa? ¿Juvia tienes novio y no me lo has querido presentar?

— No, Juvia no tiene novio, luego te explicará pero no te pongas así por favor.

— Agradece que estoy manejando, tengo que colgar porque no traje el manos libres y hay un maldito policía pero las cosas no se quedan así –Cuando sentí que me colgó, dije lo que él quería escuchar para que no me siguiera metiendo en problemas — ¡Pues si no le crees a Juvia! ¡Terminaron en este momento Gajeel-kun! –Colgué y tire el celular en la silla.

— ¿Contento?

— Mucho –Ronroneo como si fuera un gato y poco a poco me bajo para dejarme en el sillón en el que durmió Umi.

— ¿Qué hace acá?

— Quería verte y además vamos a hacer ejercicio.

— Mi pie esta lastimado ¿Qué no ve?

— Te llevare en mis hombros por todo el parque, será un buen ejercicio.

— Pretende avergonzar a Juvia delante de todos.

— No. Mira he escuchado que los friki como tú no hacen ejercicio y no quiero que esas nalgas duritas que tienes dejen de serlo porque eres una perezosa al hacer ejercicio.

— ¡Ese no es su problema! –Tenía razón los únicos ejercicios que hacía eran los que me dejaban en la universidad y eso que ya me gradué, tengo una vida sedentaria pero hacer ejercicio es para gente fastidiosa que no ve anime.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

— No.

— Sí y cuando te cures del pie empezaras a correr conmigo o te meteré en un gimnasio. -¿Qué interés tenía en que hiciera ejercicio? Ni mierda, no hago nada y menos si otra persona me quiere controlar. No lo haría y punto.

— Esta tarde tendremos nuestra primera cita, ponte algo bonito –me sonrió y se fue a la cocina a husmear en mi nevera. — ¡No hay nada en esta casa! ¡Ahora mismo vamos a comprar algo para que comas!

— Juvia no ha hecho mercado, luego lo hará. ¡Que exagerado! –El chico suspiró resignado — Eres imposible niña Pika-Pika, ¿Quieres que te elija algo para nuestra cita?

— Juvia no ira a ninguna cita.

— Claro que iras.

— Claro que no.

— Pues entonces apuesto nuestra primera cita.

— ¿Apuestas?

— Sí, di algo en lo que me puedas ganar, así será justo, algo como un video juego.

— ¿Justo? Ya te dije que no.

— Tienes miedo que te gane, ¿Yo? Alguien que no tiene ni idea de eso, no pensé que fueras una gallina chica Pika-Pika. -¿Me acababa de decir gallina? Le dije que no para evitarle una humillación. Pobrecito, cuando se trataba de video juegos yo era la mejor y lo iba a aplastar como una cucaracha, como Sheni el cucaracho macho que encontramos en el apartamento de Meredy. Pobre cucharacho macho. Ahora que me acuerdo se me eriza la piel, no merecía una muerte tan terrible.

— Si pierdes saldrás conmigo esta noche.

— Es noche de Games of Thrones, Jon Snow mata a Rin Okumura, gomen.

— ¿WTF? –Ya me estaba empezando a gustar su cara de confusión — Que Juvia no puede en la noche.

— Aahhh bueno nos vemos a las tres y media no importa. –Pobre novato, confiaba en que iba a ganar, geehee — ¿Y si Juvia gana qué?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Que la deje de molestar.

— Eso es mucho, jamás te dejare de molestar.

— Esa es la oferta.

— Esta bien, si ganas nunca te vuelvo a acosar y si pierdes iras conmigo a la cita en la tarde y me harás tu novio oficial.

— Bueno –acepte porque confiaba en mí, aunque acababa de adquirir el MKX, lo iba a hacer picadillo con mis súper combos que había sacado hace un par de noches.

.

.

.

— Te espero a las tres y media en el cine –Estaba en shock, eso había sido vergonzoso, doloroso y hasta un golpe demasiado bajo para mi dignidad. Veinte a cero, eso había sido increíble, nadie en el mundo jugaba mejor que yo, ¡Me engaño! El muy imbécil es un gamer, no podía ser, tenía una cita arreglada y todo por una maldita apuesta. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida y caí en su juego? Claro, no iba a renunciar a mí eso estaba claro por eso aposto en algo que estaba totalmente seguro que ganaría, pero me deje llevar por ese estúpido espíritu de competitividad que me sale por los poros. Ok no había problema. ¿Cuándo fue mi última cita? Tal vez nunca, había tenido un novio pero no duramos ni tres días, el muy imbécil solo quería sexo y yo no se lo daba a imbéciles, mi virginidad era para mí príncipe azul, para mi protagonista sacado de un manga Shojo. Rin salió de mi casa y a lo lejos escuche que me prohibía que volviera a poner la mesita y la licorera para trancar la puerta porque arriesgaba su vida subiendo por la escalerilla de incendios. Yo solo me acosté en el sillón y me quede viendo el techo como si fuera a darme la respuesta de porque no había ganado, de porque había hecho rabieta como niña pequeña y de cómo me acaricio las mejillas diciendo que me veía adorable cuando me enojaba y hacía pucheros.

Deje de pensar en eso y le deje periódico a Umi al lado de la lavadora por si quería hacer sus necesidades, aún no me sentía segura de sacarla a la calle, me devolví a la cama, algo debería hacer con ese peli negro pero no ahora, me quede dormida y cuando desperté era la una de la tarde ya, Ufff tenía que apurarme si quería estar lista para la cita con Rin. Me bañe, decidí mojarme el cabello para que se me fuera los rastros de calor que tenía por la fiebre, Con la ropa interior puesta me seque el cabello y las ondas quedaron mejor que anoche, yaaay punto a mi favor, prácticamente dure una hora probándome lo que me iba a poner, quería estar linda pero no entendía la razón. Opte por dejarme mi vestido azul con peluche blanco y que se abría por los lados mostrando algo mis piernas, se moriría al verme y me vengaría por lo de mi ropa interior. Me puse mis medias de ligero y mis botas para al final ponerme mi sombrero de mariposita. Me lavé los dientes y me maquille suavemente los ojos poniéndole sombra azul. Estaba perfecta.

Quise preguntarle a Med su opinión de cómo me veía pero no me sentía preparada psicológicamente para hablar con ella sobre el chico que se colaba por mi ventana.

— "_Hola Med, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está todo bien?" _–No me contestaba — _"Bueno, supone que aún sigues durmiendo, Juvia preparará las cosas para más tarde ¿va?"_

— "_Buen día para ti también Juvia, también para Umi. Y aunque usted no lo crea, en domingo estoy despierta "temprano" y estoy en Harry's". _— ¿WTF? ¿Qué hacía allá?

— "_¿Cómo que estás en Harry's? ¿Cómo y con quién? ¿¡Por qué Juvia no sabía!?"_

— "_Con nadie en especial Juvia, deja de imaginar cosas. Además solo vine por un compromiso"_

— "_Y una mierda de compromiso, tú nunca te levantarías temprano en domingo por ir a un compromiso ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Med?" _

— "_Tranquila Juv, no te pongas celosa, sabes que solo te amo a ti :P"_

— "_Más te vale, Juvia no quiere tener rivales de amor." _–Reí en ese instante, parece que no tenía el derecho de molestar a mi amiga con eso sabiendo que "Ya tenía un novio".

— "_Ya lo sé Juvia, lo sé, llevaré botanas ya sabes, y una que otra para Umi"_

— "_Mientras la botana que le lleves a Umi no sean salchichas todo está bien"._

— "_Tienes razón…por cierto, mira esto, caí en el bajo mundo de los ricos bastardos… ¿ves al pelinegro que está a un lado mío?, él muy descarado se atrevió a coquetearme e intento ligarme…es decir…¡Está loco!...¡Tiene mierda en la cabeza! Y encima creo, no estoy segura de eso, pero creo que tiene novia, es decir, ¿para qué mierdas coqueteas con otras cuando se supone que tienes novia?" _— Abrí la foto que me mando Med y mi corazón se detuvo, era Rin y estaba con otra mujer. Además se había atrevido a coquetear con Med, ¿Qué? No podía ser él, no después de decirme que era su novia y que saldríamos en menos de quince minutos.

Me decepcione tanto, lógicamente fui una tonta por hacerme ilusiones con ese tonto. Era lógico, lo único que quieren los mujeriegos como él era sexo, recorte la foto hasta que quedara el pedazo del peli negro, la tetona de pelo blanco y Meredy por el otro lado. Se la iba a mandar pero me arrepentí, mejor no iría a la cita y apagaría el teléfono. Que se joda el niñito rico, si pensaba que podía jugar conmigo estaba muy equivocado.

Si me había bañado en domingo no iba a desperdiciar el baño, salí sola con mi muleta y paseé por el Central Park mientras mis oídos se llenaban con las letras que me cantaba Taka por medio de los audífonos de mi Ipod. Me sentía muy deprimida, al recordar todo me sentía como una estúpida. Como la estúpida niña Pika-Pika. El viento de otoño me refrescaba y calmaba ese estúpido dolor que sentía en mi corazón, la tristeza que me inundaba al saber que la realidad era dura y que los príncipes azules no existían, que todos los hombres estaba cortados con la misma tijera y que si tenían más de dos mujeres al tiempo eran considerados como todos unos campeones pero la vida también era injusta con las mujeres, si una chica salía con varios hombres era considerada una zorra. Camine por todo el parque sin rumbo fijo y luego me senté en una banca, sola, admirando el hermoso lago y el sol escondiéndose.

— ¡Te espere por más de tres horas! ¿Por qué putas no fuiste? –Vi que alguien se sentó a mi lado y era él, no me quite los audífonos ni siquiera me pregunte que hacía ahí ¿Cómo me había encontrado? El central Park era enorme. Estaba tan enojado pero yo lo estaba más y no le pensaba hablar, haría como si no estuviera ahí, como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¡Contéstame maldita sea! –Me arrancó los audífonos de un solo tirón y me los volví a poner mirando al frente, fuerte, no cedería. Saqué mi celular lo prendí y él se quedó mirando cada uno de mis movimientos. Estaba tan anonadado, no pensaba que ya sabía que era un maldito Don Juan.

"_Juvia no es plato de segunda mesa, buen intento pero ella no es estúpida". _–Le adjunte la foto y se la mande a Whatsapp, me levanté lentamente mientras cogía mi muleta y caminaba alejándome para mi casa mientras él estaba como una estatua en la silla mirando su teléfono._ "Acérquese de nuevo a ella y le jura que le mete un tiro en los huevos para ver si le quedan ganas de volver a engañar a las mujeres." _Y con ese mensaje tuve que morderme los labios para no llorar mientras me perdía por los cientos de caminos del central Park.

* * *

**Hola hermosuras hasta aquí capitulo, verán que todo saldrá bien este acosador no se dará por vencido. Espero haberles alegrado el día con mi cap y recuerden leer el fic de Chachos Unfortunate events para que la historia quede más clara y se rían otro poquito, acá la respuesta a sus sexys reviews.**

**Chachos:** Ya sabes que los locos niños ricos obtienen lo que quieren y Gray esta algo loco y también extremadamente celoso lo sé. No creo que este capítulo te haya hecho vomitar arco iris pero espero que te haya hecho reír. Ti amo Chachos. Bye.

**Guest: **Jajajaja lo siento en este capítulo trate de no hacerla tan mal hablada pero uno cuando está enojado madre hasta la muerte. O bueno es mi caso. Ya sabes que me encanta que te encane mi fic y te mando un beso gigante esperando que este cap te haya fascinado. Me gusta mucho que me dejes reviews así sabré lo que pienses y podré corregir lo que tenga mal.

**Lyma Vastya:** ¿Quién no quiere un Gray sensualote y acosador que te persiga y se meta a tu casa? Bueno si envidiemos a Juvia porque ese hermoso está detrás de ella y claro me encanta esa faceta de celoso y loco acosador porque jamás lo haría por su Tsunderismo en la vida real. Claro aparecerán muchas personas para darle peleíta pero bueno ya tuvieron su primera pelea y ya verás lo que pasará. Te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico. Te quiero Bye.

**CMR:** jajajaja imagínate, yo me muero, llamo a la policía, los bomberos, el ejército, la marina y por ultimo a Gajeel que es más peligroso que todos ellos juntos. Ok no, bueno Gray celoso es el sueño de muchas y espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, es una confusión y será divertido. Yo también te quiero mucho y te mando un súper mega besote. Bye.

**Nekonekodesu 3:** Hola! Me encanta que te encante, lo hago con todo el amor del mundo y ahora que lo pienso y que tú me lo dices, tienes razón. Juvia es una tsundere en potencia y Gray un loco acosador. Espero que te siga encantando y amo tus reviews. Me animan a seguir y a agradarles con mi historia.

**LovelySora: **Jajaja que mentecita la tuya, pronto muy pronto. Primero tienen que conocerse y enamorarse para hacer lemmon hard como los que tu sabes Te mando un beso y un abrazo, ambas tenemos una mente hermosa.

**Nami-swan: **Bueno ya actualice los dos y me encanta que te encante pero me gusta mucho más que me dejes reviews porque así sé que te encanta y si le puedo cambiar algo. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y por apoyarme. Te quiero mucho y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y te haya hecho reír.

Devi: Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno ya sabes primeramente que todo que me encanta que te encante, si, esto lo escribí en una de mis noches locas, dije y ¿Por qué no jugamos un poquito con las personalidades? Y bueno esto salió, espero que te guste y que te haga reir mucho porque esto es lo que muchas chicas vivimos todos los días asociando personajes con la vida real y soñando que se nos hagan realidad los sueños. Bueno ya sabes lo que hizo con Gajeel, te quiero mucho por dejarme un sexy review, te mando un beso y un mega abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Juvia-chan21:** Hola! ¿Sabes? Me encanto tu doble explicación, siempre es importante repetir las cosas dos veces para que se entienda y más para enfatizar, me mataste de la risa. Me encanta tu review, planeo hacerla larga y espero que te haya encantado este capítulo aunque dan ganas de matar a Gray todo es una confusión. Te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico, gracias por tu lindo review y por apoyarme. Espero una doble explicación y opinión en otro review

**Taty Hyuuga: **Jajaja ya tú sabes, Gray es un acosador de aquí a Pekin pero con malas mañas, pues es que hay que apropiarse de lo que es de uno y por eso la toca y la manosea, Pinche Natsu hermoso. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y te rías mucho con este. Bye te mando un meso y un abrazó psicológico.

**Oni No Ao: **Jajaja pues yo tampoco sé cómo sigue vivo, sinceramente lo hubiera matado porque no dejo que nadie toque mis cosas y enserio lo mato. Claro Miki te amaré solo a ti pero yo también soy extremadamente celosa y no te compartiré con Luquitas. Jajaja bromeo te amo. Bye. (Ponte roja por favor) XD

**Ackerman-chan:** Hola! Hace mucho no me comentas, te extrañe demasiado :'( jajaja yo mato a Gray, enserio y sí Umi es una pésima guardiana. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Nole-Chan: **Hola, bueno ya somos dos fans locas por el señor Grey, es tan askdakdh lo ame, ese libro es lo mejor del mundo ahora no puedo parar de escuchar la canción del final alternativo de la peli, se llama Say you Love me de Jessie Ware uff esta hermosa. Pero bueno si volviendo al fic, Gray esta loco, o sea es un loco hermoso y demasiado sexy, lo amo demasiado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye me encanta tu review.


	5. Noche de locos

**Hola mis hermosos les traigo un capitulo algo extraño y lleno de eventos desafortunados, con ustedes la hermosa lectura.**

* * *

No entendía porque tenía esas ganas terribles de llorar, ¿Por qué eso me había afectado? Ni siquiera había pasado un día de conocerlo y no sabía porque tenía ese nudo atorado en la garganta. Lo pensé y si, exactamente era por eso, porque aunque sabía perfectamente por School Days que los hombres eran unos malditos perros y se excitaban por una escoba con falda me alcance a ilusionar con que yo le gustaba. ¡Qué estúpida soy!, ya no le diré Rin ahora es el mujeriego de Makoto.

Gracias a Dios Makoto no me siguió porque enserio lo hubiera castrado. Quise saber la hora y al desbloquear mi celular su estúpida cara estaba ahí, con rabia fui a ajustes y espiche fondos de pantalla y brillo con todas mis fuerzas, estaba demasiado enojada pero mi enojo desapareció al entrar a Carrete. Habían fotos mías y de Umi, nos había fotografiado cual paparazzi mientras dormíamos. Impresionada subí las imágenes y no sólo estaba esa foto que puso de fondo de mi pantalla, habían más de diez fotos y en todas lucía tan jodidamente sexy, había una en que la luz había hecho ver sus ojos color morado y se veía tan Lelouch Lamperouge, ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo podía parecerse a mis personajes favoritos del anime? Quería llorar, ese maldito se aprovecha de que es lindo para jugar y conquistar a las chicas que caen. !Estúpido!, elimine esa foto y todas las demás pero al ver la última que quedaba no pude hacerlo, estaba haciendo un gesto extraño mientras detrás de él estaba Umi sacando la lengua, como si le tuviera miedo a Umi. Era una foto demasiado hermosa, no podía eliminarla, ambos habían quedado perfectos y ella no parecía enferma parecía feliz. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no? Ese tonto le había dado cinco salchichas, era su nuevo héroe. Ensaye poniendo la foto haber como quedaba, si, era patética pero una fuerza sobre natural me estaba obligando a hacerlo y mi pobre voluntad era débil, al ver cómo había quedado mi corazón dio un brinco, ambos se veían tan lindos en mi pantalla bloqueada que no pude cambiarla. Un awwww se escuchó dentro de mí y escuche la dulce voz de un chico tocando la guitarra.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo había llegado a Strawberry Fields sin darme cuenta? Bueno, de lo único que estaba segura era que había caminado muchísimo y que no estaba bien para mi pie. Me senté en una de las bancas mientras mis ojos se centraban en el monumento a John Lennon que tenía un hermoso mensaje "Imagine". Ese era mi don más preciado, imaginar estaba en mi sangre y con las letras de Let it be cantadas por ese joven cerré los ojos y deje que mi mente volara. Quería imaginar una vida perfecta, una empresa a mi nombre echa con mis propios esfuerzos y una vida muy feliz al lado de los que más quería.

— Buenos días bella durmiente -Me encontraba en mi cama con mi camisón azul viendo por la ventana unas palomas blancas volar, él con su torso completamente desnudo y un fondo lleno de rosas me estaba abrazando con su boca muy cerca a la mía, parecía una damisela y hasta podía sentir su olor. Su delicioso olor y esa voz varonil.

— Estaba equivocado, tú eres mi única compañera. Conviértete en mi compañera de por vida.

— Si, Rin-sama. ¿Cuántos hijos quieres? -¡Mierda! Necesitaba ayuda, ¿Cómo estaba pensando en eso? ¿En qué momento mis pensamientos tomaron ese rumbo? Sonreí al escuchar al chico cantando Help y me pico el ojo dedicándome esa canción. Obviamente se notaba a leguas que necesitaba ayuda, que estaba triste y que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba deprimida. No entendía porque me sentía de esa manera. Por primera vez en la vida me sentí muy decepcionada, como si hubiera perdido algo dentro de mí, algo que nunca tuve. Suspiré profundamente, era estúpido que eso me hiciera sentir mal, tendría que tomarlo como una lección de vida, no confiar en ningún hombre que atropelle a tu perro y se meta por tu ventana diciendo que eres su novia, no me volvería a pasar seguro, lo que pasa es que todas soñamos con lo que vemos en los animes, estereotipos que los humanos no tienen y a veces quisiera estar en las pantallas, o en un manga, ahí sí sería verdaderamente feliz porque sabía perfectamente que las chicas que tenían los pies en el suelo y la mente en las nubes sufríamos al estrellarse con la cruda realidad. Eso era lo que yo era, una soñadora esperando por un príncipe azul pero podía ser muy loca a veces, me podía obsesionar con cosas que ni siquiera conocía lo suficiente y que me lastimarán al final de cuentas.

Mire mi celular y me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, trague saliva al ver todas las llamadas que Meredy me había hecho, estaba muerta y muy seguramente tenía que darle una explicación de porqué no le había respondido y probablemente era el mejor momento para hablar sobre ese acosador. Apague mi celular otra vez, podía mentirle diciendo que me había quedado sin carga y que quería estar sola. Soy una pésima ama, deje todo el día a Umi sola y esta enfermita, me sentía una horrible madre, peor que Goku que dejo a sus hijos para que otro los criarán, ¡yo la había dejado completamente sola! Tome mi muleta y saque cinco dólares y se los deje al muchacho que tocaba la guitarra. Él me sonrió y yo me despedí haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

La calle quedaba a unos cuantos pasos y apurada tome un taxi para que me llevará a mi casa. Recé para que Meredy todavía no hubiera llegado pero cuando se trata de GoT es la fangirl más loca y sabionda de todas. Me mordí los labios sin quererlo y mentalmente rece para que Umi se encontrará bien, me sentía horrible y todo por ese estúpido peli negro, me hizo olvidar por completo que tengo a mi hermanita recién arrollada y operada en mi casa completamente sola y que debe estar aullando del hambre.

Afortunadamente vivía muy cerca del parque y cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor temí lo peor, escuché los ladridos desesperados de Umi y con mucho miedo bote esa estúpida muleta que no hacía más que estorbarme y corrí a mi puerta, al doblar el pasillo Meredy estaba en frente de la puerta diciéndole cosas a Umi para que dejara de ladrar.

— Hey Juvia, ¿Dónde estabas?, Umi está ladrando como loca y asustada, ¿Cuánto tienes de haberte ido? –Bien, la hora de la confrontación estaba cerca, tenía que decirle la verdad de una vez por todas, pero ¿Por qué ninguna palabra salía de mi boca? Tal vez porque no era correcto hablar de eso en el corredor, es más, es un milagro que la cucha ruidosa y fastidiosa del 5-B no hubiera llamado a denunciarme a la policía por el ruido tan impresionante que estaba haciendo Umi, respiré profundo, la señora Ooba Babasaama podía hacerme la vida imposible cuando se lo proponía y quien más que ella, una vecina metida y fastidiosa para andar inventando chismes sobre mí, no podía decirle a Meredy sobre Makoto afuera, sería como meterme en la boca del lobo porque sé que no dudaría en llamar a mi tío y decirle sobre mí.

— Etto….Juvia salió solo un momento, fue al supermercado a comprar algo –Mi voz había sonado más temblorosa de lo normal y en ese instante me puse roja como un tomate, no sabía mentir o bueno no podía hacerlo delante de mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y dónde está lo que ibas a comprar? –Miro directamente a mis manos y se dio cuenta que estaban vacías, recordé porque no mentía y era porque para cubrir una mentira pequeñita tenía que hacerlo con otras mentiras más gigantonas.

— Ehh, no había, Juvia quería comprar un pote de tu helado favorito para ver GoT –Y habían millones de ellos en el supermercado, que tonta excusa Juvia, ¿Por qué siempre se dan cuenta de todo lo que te pasa? Cerré los ojos esperando más preguntas cual detective Conan.

— Hmm...Bueno, yo también vengo del súper mercado y traje cosas. –Respiré al notar que no me haría más preguntas, me emocione al ver toda esa comida, olvidare todos mis problemas atragantándome con todos esos dulces que traía Meredy.

— !Comida! ¡Juvia está muy hambrienta! -Trate de sonreírle y me apresuré a abrir la puerta, Umi no dejaba de ladrar y lo hizo más cuando escuchó mi voz.

— Bueno, vamos a comer y ahí hablamos mientras preparamos al cena ¿Te parece? -¿Hablar? Eso sonó como cuando una chica le dice a su novio que tienen que hablar, ese tono solo me indicaba que estaba en serios problemas.

— Sip Med, ¿Van? -Lo sabía, conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Esos ojos verdes brillantes de Meredy me indicaban que sabía que le estaba mintiendo y ahora estaba en grabes problemas, o bueno no tantos solo le oculte lo que paso con ese loco, ni habían pasado dos días. ¿Merece eso una muerte por mi mejor amiga? Obviamente, me haría picadillo al saber que le oculte algo demasiado importante.

— Perfecto.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi gracias a la luz del corredor era a Umi levantando su patica y moviéndome la cola, me agache y la acaricié para transmitirle que todo estaba bien y que lo sentía mucho, al abrazarla sentí su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y cuando la vi mucho mejor se fue a saludar a Meredy, sonreí y prendí la luz haciendo chulitos para que no hubiera hecho ningún desastre. Todo estaba perfecto a excepción que había hecho sus necesidades en el periódico que le había dejado en la cocina ¿Podía ser más linda? Umi definitivamente era hermosa.

— Acomódate Med, Juvia va a bajar la basura no tarda -Agarre más periódicos y una bolsa y tome la mina quiebra pata que había dejado Umi para luego salir del apartamento y respirar un poco, tenía que ordenar mis ideas y decirle a Meredy de la mejor manera posible sobre Rin, digo sobre Makoto.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a tú ama cierto? –Le dijo a Umi y estaba más que claro que lo sabía perfectamente, algo andaba mal conmigo pero me hice la loca y no comente nada al respecto. Escape de una vez por todas y baje hasta el primer piso para dejar la basura en el Shut, antes de abordar el ascensor escuché la burlona voz de Max y me quise morir en ese instante.

— No tienes que hacer que tu novio arriesgue la vida, lanzarle tu cabello por la ventana y que el escale el edificio como si fueras Rapunzel es demasiado arriesgado para ese pobre chico, además no tiene sentido eso si baja por el ascensor y me saluda para salir de acá.

— ¡NO ES EL NOVIO DE JUVIA! –grité tan fuerte que casi se me rompen las cuerdas vocales, aborde el ascensor y cerré rápidamente las puertas para hacer que subiera el maldito artefacto, al entrar me calme cuando vi a Umi en su típica pose de "dame comida humano" y calme mi histeria.

— Ni siquiera pienses en darle jamón –Trate de sonar lo más ruda posible fallando en el intento.

— Y tu vete al sillón, Juvia ya te lleva tu comida –Le señale a Umi el sillón con el dedo índice y con mi otra mano en la cintura, como siempre Umi entendió el mensaje y salió de la cocina agachando sus orejitas.

— No lo iba hacer, ¿Por quién me tomas? –hizo esa vocecita de indignación fingida, sonreí sinceramente por segunda vez en ese día y respiré profundo. — ¿Por la cómplice de Umi? No creas que Juvia no se ha dado cuenta de que hacen travesuras a sus espaldas.

— Solo unas cuantas, lo normal ya sabes. –Sonrió como una traviesa mientras colocaba esos apetitosos sándwiches en el plato, uff que hambre tenía, no comí nada confiando que "mi novio" me invitaría a comer en el cine. ¡Imbécil!.

— ¡Son unas malvadas! Juvia va encendiéndolo, no tarda en comenzar -tome el platico de Umi y lo llene con su comida para luego llevársela y ver como golpeaba el sillón con la cola totalmente emocionada

— ¿Quién es una perrita hermosa? ¿Quien? ¿Quien? –La culpabilidad fue disminuyendo de mi cuerpo a medida que la veía comer. Le revise ligeramente su herida y por lo que veía andaba muy bien.

— ¿Porque haremos voces tontas cuando hablamos con nuestras mascotas? –Arremedo un poco mi tono con el que le hablaba a Umi y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Te estas burlando?

— ¿Puede ser? En realidad no. –Se burló mientras hacía más sándwiches y le saque la lengua sin que me viera.

— Juv, no lo tomes como presión ni nada, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas presionada pero... ¿Hasta cuándo me dirás lo que te ocurre? –Sentí un mini infarto con esas palabras, Volteé a mirar hacia otro lado !Dios! No me sentía preparada psicológicamente para hablar de lo que paso y es que había sido demasiado extraño lo que me había sucedido. No era ni lógico que ese chico estuviera detrás mío sabiendo que le dañe su auto y que era una perfecta desconocida — A Juvia no le ocurre nada -escape hiéndeme a mi habitación, la revise por instinto para verificar que no hubieran intrusos en ella y cerré rápidamente la ventana para finalmente trabarla, me puse mi pijama de sapito y me cubrí la cabeza con la capota cuando salí de nuevo, quería hacerme pequeñita y ocultarme de todo y de la chica que estaba haciendo los sándwiches en mi cocina.

— ¡Alto ahí mundana!...No te preguntaré más, pero...sabes que para eso estoy, ya sabes...somos mejores amigas y...bueno tendemos a contarnos nuestras cosas para desahogarnos. –Amenazante se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí por instinto, me senté en mi alfombra comodita especial para ver televisión y suspire profundamente.

— Juvia lo sabe, lo que pasa es que… -En ese instante golpearon a mi puerta y mordí mis labios, no podía ser él. !Maldición! no podía. Sentí como lentamente todas las fuerzas se iban de mi cuerpo, quería llorar.

— Seguro es el guardia, iré a abrir.

— ¡No!, se debieron haber equivocado -Nerviosa la apreté del brazo para que no se moviera, ¿Por qué justo tenía que aparecer cuando estaba en el tapete de mi sala a punto de ver el estreno de la temporada que siempre espere?

— Soy yo Juvia, ábreme la puerta. –Era su voz, no quería verlo esta noche. Me congele por un segundo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo zafarme de esa, ni que decirle.

— Juvia, están tocando con demasiada insistencia y...Esa no es la voz del guardia...

— Claro que sí, solo está algo enfermo -Umi se fue moviendo su cola a la puerta y me miro para que le abriera al héroe reparte salchichas.

— Juvia, ese claramente no es Max.

— Es él ¡Oh mira ya comenzó! quédate acá mientras Juvia lo despacha rápido –Me levanté antes de que ella hiciera algo y salí directamente a la puerta.

— ¿Eh?... Está bien.

— ¡Lárguese! ¡Juvia está ocupada! –Volteé a mirar y afortunadamente Meredy no me había escuchado.

— Si no me abres la puerta te juro que la tiro abajo. –El prácticamente gritó y abrí la perilla con fuerza, lo que menos quería ahora era que Meredy saliera a defenderme y le diera una patada, era una Loxar y no le tenía miedo a nadie, si algo me había enseñado Gajeel-kun es que no le debo comer a nadie, que soy lo bastante fuerte como para dejármela montar. Cerré la puerta tras de mi para que Umi no se saliera y levante mi cabeza para hablar con él.

— Juvia cree que fue lo suficientemente clara con sus mensajes, no le haga traer la escopeta –Se me quedó viendo unos segundos y maldije mi vida, ¿Por qué siempre me veía con este tipo de ropas? Creó que ahogó una carcajada pero luego me fulminó con la mirada. Me haló violentamente y me tomo las manos aprisionándome con la pared.

— ¿Por qué mierdas le coqueteaste a ese tipo en el parque? -¿Cuál tipo? ¿De que hablaba? Me trate de soltar me estaba agarrando muy fuerte. El joven de Strawberry fields vino a mi mente y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, ¿Coquetear? ¿Darle dinero a un chico y apreciar sus talentos es coquetear para él?

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? Claro, me dejaste esperando tres horas y luego cuando te reclamo me sacas excusas tontas para justificarte y no asistir a la cita a la cual tenías que asistir porque perdiste en ese estúpido juego. ¿Crees que es justo? –Estaba demasiado cabreado y me asusté mucho, trate de llamar a Meredy pero me llené de valor y lo enfrente, él no era el único que podía hacer malas miradas.

— Si Juvia no llego ¿Por qué no le dijo a la puta que lo estaba acompañando en el almuerzo que le hiciera compañía al niñito rico?

— ¡Estás celosa! –Gritó emocionado mientras su cambio de humor tan repentino me impactaba, me abrazó y yo me le escabullí de los brazos intentando entrar a mi apartamento para llamar a la policía.

— Deje de soñar, Juvia no está celosa.

— Es un malentendido, niña Pika-Pika ella es una accionista de la empresa no la considero ni mi amiga. No soy un mujeriego como dices, yo solo te quiero a ti.

— ¿No es un mujeriego? ¿Le va a negar a Juvia que le coqueteó a Meredy? ¿Lo va a negar? Juvia no le cree ni una sola palabra.

— Yo no le coqueteé…bueno si…pero no, no es lo que piensas. Te lo puedo explicar -Con cada palabra que decía se me iba acercando más, sus palabras parecían tan sinceras que en realidad no sabía que pensar. No, no me iba a dejar engañar por ningún mentiroso.

— ¡Meredyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –Grité sin pensarlo, me puso la mano en la boca y forcejeé botando al suelo la preciada planta de la vecina chismosa. ¡Mierda! Me iba a joder por eso, me solté y logre llegar a la puerta, me volteé y lo seguí mirando como si lo fuera a matar. En ese instante llegó Med completamente sorprendida por la escena.

— ¿Que pasa Juv?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dígalo delante de ella! ¡Niéguelo!

— ¡Caray Juvia! ¿Qué está pasando? –Lo vio y lo señalo con el dedo índice -—¡Tú! –Lo reconoció, era obvio que ella nunca me mentiría, mi supuesto novio si estaba con otra.

— !Dígalo! –No despegaba la mirada de Makoto, quería mi explicación lo más pronto posible y si no me convencía su respuesta era mejor que corriera, porque no me iba a medir en ese castigo.

— ¿Juvia?...¿Me estas escuchando? –A lo lejos escuché la voz de Meredy pero en ese momento yo estaba muy enojada. Mis cachetes estaban inflados y el calor había comenzado a recorrer mi cuerpo. Era legal quería asesinarlo.

— Si le coqueteé a esta rosadita pero no... -En ese instante vi como Meredy le lanzo la cuchara del helado en la cara y él no la pudo esquivar.

— ¡No soy rosadita imbécil!

— ¿Qué te pasa Med? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Le reclame por lanzarle esa cuchara en la cara y no entendía muy bien porque eso me había dado coraje pero no quería que le dañara la cara tan hermosa de niño rico que tenía.

— Me llamo rosadita Juv...¡Rosadita!

— ¡Eres un pendejo bastardo! –Un hombre de cabello plateado llego de la nada y se lanzó encima de mi Makoto golpeándolo con rabia. Pegué un grito para que se alejara y no lo siguiera golpeando, parecían dos animales de Animal Planet luchando por territorio.

— ¿¡Que mierdas haces acá Lyon!? ¡Para ya Lyon! -¿Lyon? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en mi piso y golpeando a mi Rin.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Si...¿Recuerdas al sujeto que le eche perfume en los ojos? –¿Era ese imbécil? Pues era el momento perfecto para decirle sobre Makoto sin sentirme culpable — Si, el peli negro es el que atropello a Umi, y la ha estado acosando desde entonces, ahora no importa ayuda a Juvia a separarlos antes de que se maten. –Valientemente me subí en la espalda de "mi novio" y Meredy me imitó para separarlos, con nosotras encima no iban a seguir peleando.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearlo delante de Juvia? –Estaba tan enojada que dije cosas sin pensar, ¡Por amor de Dios! Era mi casa y me estaban avergonzando, apuesto que millones de orejas estaban puestas en las puertas escuchando lo que estaba pasando, ya me imaginaba la clase de chismes que estarán diciendo mañana en cada rincón de este edificio.

— ¿Y tú quién eres azulita? No deberías meterte en una pelea de dos chicos.

— ¿Azulita? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? Ni la mires maldito porque no respondo –Me defendió y le regalo una mala mirada al peli plateado, en ese momento sentí como me apretaba de las nalgas para evitar que me cayera y marcando claramente el territorio. Pegue un brinco y me sonroje al sentir sus manos en mi trasero…de nuevo.

— ¡Mañoso! –Gritó Meredy pues pudo ver claramente como me manoseo el tipo, pero mis ojos no se despegaban en ese momento del peli plateado —¡Aparte de mata perros y acosador también pervertido! –exactamente por eso no quería contarle nada a Meredy, ella solía ser un poco más violenta que yo y no quería que agrandará la pelea más de lo que ya estaba.

— No peleo con niñas, Azulita. –La gallina con cresta plateada no aceptó el desafío que le estaba imponiendo con mi mirada y me dio más rabia aun, sabia defenderme sola y no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en la discusión que estaba teniendo con Makoto.

— Pues Juvia si pelea con niñitas -Me baje bruscamente de la espalda del peli negro y me le enfrente.

— ¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH! Lyon ¿viste? no soy el único que lo piensa –Makoto rio y me mordí los labios para no sacar la carcajada, punto a tu favor Juvia.

— ¿Niñita?...¿De dónde sacaste a esta niña tan altanera?

— ¡Hey! A Juvia no la insultes. —Meredy le frunció el ceño a Lyon y yo sinceramente ya me había perdido, no entendía quien peleaba con quien.

— No viste que ella fue la que me insulto, ¡Me dijo niñita!

— ¡No me interesa quien insulto a quien!

— ¡Ella me dijo niñita primero!...¡No le hice nada! –Se defendió la gallina.

— Golpeaste a su novio, obviamente me está defendiendo –Makoto habló, al unísono gritamos después de escuchar sus palabras — ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? -Conté hasta diez mil para no matarlo, me estaba avergonzando delante de mi mejor amiga, ¡delante de todo el edificio! ¿Cómo le hacía entender que no éramos novios? ¡Ni siquiera éramos amigos!

— ¡Juvia! —Gritó Med con sorpresa. — ¿¡Porque no me dijiste que ese idiota era tu novio!?

— Juvia no es su novia, no sea iluso. –Me abrió sus ojos grises y luego frunció el ceño, no le gusto mi respuesta claramente — No creo que sea divertido que tú misma novia te niegue. —Dijo Lyon con burla y me sentí mal, ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido para venir a meterse en nuestras vidas?

— Juvia no lo está negando porque los dos no son novios. ¡Entiendan! –No podía ver las miradas acusadoras y sorprendidas de ese par, no quería seguir con eso, no estaba preparada ya lo había dicho.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso si no fuera tu novio haría esto? - Se acercó peligrosamente a mi mientras mi cuerpo había quedado petrificado, di pasos hacia atrás, con mi espalda abrí la puerta y para mi fortuna Umi salió a defenderme, bueno no sabría si eso era defensa, casi le da un infarto de la felicidad al ver a ese imbécil pero él detuvo cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer para alejarse de ella.

— ¿Crees que si fuera el novio de Juvia se pelearía por ti, en vez de por Juvia?

— Debí arrancarte las bolas en cuanto tuve oportunidad en esa comida. —Le dijo Meredy y me asuste porque yo era la que iba a hacer eso. La venganza estaba en mis manos no en las de ella, pero juntas podíamos hacerlo peor aún.

— Me vale lo que pase entre la azulita y tu idiota, pero a Silver no le gustara saber que andes por ahí acosando a las personas.

— Cierra la puta boca, mi niña Pika-Pika no peleaba por esa rosadita, peleaba por ti. Este imbécil te quiere robar ¿Que no ves? -¿Qué? Ni siquiera conocía a este hombre y ¿me quería robar? Enserio ese joven estaba en problemas, se arma películas en donde no las hay, esos celos me estaban empezando a enfermar.

— ¡No me digas que hacer estúpido!...¿Robarme a tu azulita? ¡Ni hablar!...Es guapa pero no andaría con alguien que ya estuvo contigo idiota. Ya la chupo el diablo. - Me sonrojé, ¿Que acaba de decir? ¿Que él y yo?...Dios obvio no, nosotros no habíamos hecho nada.

— ¡Este niñito rico no ha chupado a Juvia maldito degenerado y mentiroso! solo ha entrado en la noche a su habitación por medio de la ventana.

— ¡Juvia!...No...no me digas que tu...tu...¿ya lo has hecho...y...y...con ese idiota...?

— ¡Claro que no! –Grité y quería que me tragará la tierra ¿Qué acaso creía que era más fácil que la tabla del uno? Por supuesto que no, no podía hacer cosas con él cuando ni me le sabía el nombre, _"Solo usaras esa ropa cuando estemos así, dándonos placer y gritando el nombre del otro" _Recordé ese incomodo momento en la cama de Gajeel-kun y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada y pensar en cosas sucias. El imbécil número dos empezó a reírse sin contenerse y señalo a Makoto con el dedo.

— ¿De qué mierdas te ríes ojos rasgados? ¿Qué no puedo entrar a la casa de mi chica cuando quiera?

— Bastardo, me es difícil imaginar que específicamente tú, te metas por la ventana de otras mujeres. —Seguía diciendo Lyon entre risas mientras sostenía su estómago, vi cuando de nuevo Makoto se lanzó encima del peli plateado y le golpeo el rostro, Meredy gritó de la impresión y Umi estaba ladrando como loca, respire profundo y pensé con claridad, que se maten esos dos. Le indique con la mirada a Med que entrara mientras alce a Umi y la metí en el apartamento. Pero no me esperaba esa sorpresita.

— Policía de New York ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

— Mierda... —Meredy me volteó a mirar y entonces supe que teníamos la misma expresión en el rostro, todos entraron a trompicones al apartamento mientras Rin me halaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Lyon le cubrió la boca a Meredy y Rin me la tapo a mí para que no los delatáramos.

— ¿Cómo carajos llegaron aquí? —Escuché murmurar a Lyon mientras no permitía que Meredy hablará una sola palabra.

— ¿COMO? !Son unos malditos ruidosos! !Todos esto es por su culpa! !Nos mandarán a la cárcel por ustedes! –Mi sentido común se había ido a pasear con mi cerebro, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para zafarme de esa situación y que Gajeel-kun no se enterará que estuve haciendo alboroto en su apartamento, porque estaba a nombre de los dos. Med se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. — ¿Quieren guardar silencio?, si siguen gritando se darán cuenta que tratamos de huir. —Asentí con la cabeza y ellos hicieron igual.

— Buscan a este par de ruidosos, las dos saldrán por la ventana de incendios mientras ellos se entregan -dije desesperada, no quería ser arrestada, tenía un impecable historial y esa mancha perjudicaría mi futuro, me metería en muchos problemas y tío Metalicana diría que soy una irresponsable que no me sé cuidar sola. No quiero.

— Buen punto...pongamos en marcha el plan de emergencia. —Quién sabe qué cosas estaría haciendo Meredy con su celular, yo solo quería llorar. Se me aguaron los ojos y sentí como el policía golpeaba la puerta a punto de lanzarla abajo.

— ¡Policía! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Nos han reportado que había una pelea y mucho ruido de por medio!

— ¡Fue esa maldita anciana! –susurré, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sapa esa vieja? Bueno lo decía alguien con pijama de sapito.

— ¡Cállense se cansará de golpear y se ira si no le abrimos! -Habló el chico sexy que me estaba abrazando con posesividad

—¡Solo guarden silencio! —Meredy grito en voz baja para que todos pudiéramos callarnos y dejaran de tocar la puerta.

— No hay nadie váyanse -no pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi frente, ¿Ese Lyon tenía cucarachas en la cabeza o qué? Meredy lo golpeó y Makoto rompió en risa, ya no había en donde esconderse, genial, ahora seriamos todos arrestados.

— Tenemos que abrirle gracias a este estúpido. –Makoto me empujo suavemente para que abriera la puerta y con todo el valor reunido lentamente abrí la puerta y pude ver al policía pero instantes después cayó al suelo porque el peli negro lo golpeo en la cabeza con un florero. Me llevé las manos a la boca — ¿Por qué hizo esa mierda?

— ¡Nos culparan a todos por homicidio –Me vine al piso con eso que dijo Meredy, no quería pasar mi juventud en una cárcel por lo que hizo ese hombre, ese desquiciado.

— ¿¡Que acabas de hacer idiota!? ¡Seguramente lo mataste! ¿¡Esta muerto!?

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre noquear a un policía!? –Todos hablaban al tiempo y él se acercó a mí con tranquilidad — No te preocupes mi niña Pika-Pika, lo hice para que no fueras a la cárcel. No soportaría verte allá, te protegeré con mi vida. –Me arrancó a Umi y la dejo en brazos de Med y me sonrió con ternura. ¿Qué no entendía que eso que había hecho era mucho peor?

— ¡Juv!

— Váyanse Med - Salimos corriendo hacía el ascensor pero mi pie ardió en ese momento, no podía correr muy rápido y tenía que cojear, me imagine como una prófuga de la justicia y lo peor es que yo no tenía la culpa, él había sido el loco, ellos eran los que habían venido a quitarme la paz y tranquilidad de una hermosa noche con el estreno de GoT, tuve más ganas de llorar al saber que me perdería el súper estreno.

— Tu novia es una patecumbia –Ese maldito se burló de mí y Rin le dio un puño en la cara para que no me molestara, no necesitaba que ese desconocido que osaba llamarse mi novio me defendiera — Patecumbia tu put..— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Meredy me empujó para que no me distrajera y luego efusivamente apretó el botón del ascensor para que este abriera.

— No puedo dejarte sola, iré contigo -se me pegó el acosador y entró conmigo en el ascensor mientras me ofrecía su espalda para que no siguiera caminando y dañara más mi pie, lo dude un segundo porque sé que se aprovecha de la situación para tocarme la cola pero sin permiso mi cuerpo se subió en su espalda y me aferré fuertemente a su cuello para que no me dejara caer.

— ¡Deja de hacer cosas estúpidas! —Med le gritó a Lyon después de ver como en una escena cómica estábamos huyendo de la justicia en un ascensor. Max me vio encima de Makoto y se hizo el que no vio nada llevando sus ojos a otro lado y silbando mientras todos corríamos, vi la puerta abierta y la hermosa libertad en mis narices, sin embargo dos policías nos cerraron la puerta y nos hicieron retroceder

— ¿A dónde planeaban ir alborotadores?

— ¡Somos inocentes! —Habló Meredy haciendo referencia a nosotras.

— ¡Ustedes son los que estaban haciendo mucho ruido a tal grado de incomodar a los demás vecinos! —Nos gritó un policía.

— Fuimos los dos, ellas no tienen nada que ver por favor déjelas -mi corazón sintió un pequeño alfiler al escuchar la voz de él, Rin me estaba protegiendo y no dejaría que me llevaran.

— Eso es verdad oficial, hemos sido nosotros quienes hicieron el alboroto, las señoritas no tienen nada que ver. —Añadió Lyon.

— Vamos a dar un paseíto no se preocupen y bájese de la espalda de ese joven señorita -asentí totalmente preocupada y vi como el otro sujeto le quitaba a Umi de las manos a Meredy.

— Déjenla ella está muy delicada. –El policía me ignoro completamente mientras se iba hablándole a Umi como si fuera un bebe, Rin me tomo de la mano y asesino con la mirada a los policías mientras el policía muerto hacía su aparición sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Hey tenga cuidado con Umi! –Gritó Med y el muy tonto le contesto de la peor manera posible —Serenos, serenos...solo daremos un paseo al can. –Caminamos y vi un camión donde se suponía que subiríamos. — Fue una noche productiva así que tienen que compartir -Al subir mi mirada vi muchas personas amontonadas y ninguno tenía cara de Blanca Nieves, me asuste y Med y los demás pelearon porque no nos íbamos a subir.

—¡Ah ya cállense y solo suban! —Meredy fue empujada y a mí también me hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo para evitar apoyar mi pie malo caí encima de ella quedando en una pose demasiado comprometedora, alterada quite mi cara de sus pechos y me sonroje al ver a los chicos con su cara sonrojada, hasta ese peli plateado tenía sangre en su nariz como el maestro Roshi.

— !Hey rosadita! !Aleja las manos de lo que es mío! –Era oficial, estaba cansada de la bobada de ese pelinegro, yo no era suya, no era su novia y solo quería quitármelo de encima de una buena vez.

— ¿Cómo que "lo que es tuyo" idiota?

— Es mi novia pedazo de tonta, no la toques.

— ¿Perdona? Pero quien conoció a Juvia antes y quien es su novia oficial soy yo. –Med me estaba siguiendo el juego pero jamás imagine que hiciera eso, me morí de la vergüenza cuando me toco un pecho y me miro con deseo.

— Tiene razón a Juvia le encantan las chicas -Era la única manera de librarme de ese loco, lo había visto en un anime y había funcionado ¿por qué no?

—Exactamente, así que atropellador de perros, te has equivocado de chica, Juvia y yo tenemos una relación desde hace años.

— ¿Han tenido relaciones? —Si me preguntan cuál ha sido la peor vergüenza de mi vida no dudaría en decir que esto, ¿Relaciones? ¿Podía ser más directo el imbécil numero dos? Me baje la capota para que mi cabello cubriera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me acerque a Meredy con intención de besarla y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla sentí como me alzaban violentamente y me arrinconaban contra una pared del camión, todo su cuerpo me inmovilizo y sus enormes manos manosearon mis pechos sin conténtense, — Mia, todo es mío, no dejare que esa tonta te contamine –Se detuvo en mis pezones y aunque trate de librarme la sensación me hizo congelarme, delicioso, fue lo mejor que he podido experimentar en toda mi vida.

— Te enseñare a que te gusten los hombres pero no cualquier hombre sólo yo. –La sensación se intensifico y sentí un corrientazo en mi zona íntima — Agradece que están todos estos delincuentes o sino ya te estuviera dando duro contra esta pared. -¡Nada!, mi mente estaba blanca como el papel, no sabía que hacer o que decir en ese momento. Que te toquen mientras estás en una camioneta siendo observada por diez criminales, mi mejor amiga, otro demente y dos policias, eso no era una situación que enfrentaba todos los días.

— ¡Degenerado! —Med lo golpeo y él me soltó, me hice a un lado totalmente en shock y me senté en el piso. — Allá las estrellitas porno ¿Pueden dejar de jugar o quieren pasar una buena temporada con nosotros? -Metieron a Lyon mientras yo me escondía más en mi pijama de sapito, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras no sabía si matarlo o torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente por esto. Med me abrazó y yo me escondí en sus brazos tratando de asimilar la situación.

— Créeme que si "él" estuviera aquí, no estarías vivo. –Gajeel-kun lo hubiera matado sin lugar a dudas.

— Uuu que miedo rosadita, ¡ya te dije que la soltarás!

— Me niego. —Mi mejor amiga le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio mientras ya no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera las burlas de los demás delincuentes. "Sapito croack, croack" "Vamos sapo lésbico has otra de tus escenas" No pronuncie palabra en todo el camino, que Makoto me tocará no debió gustarme ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es que estaba exci..? No, obviamente eso no era, no podía caer ante un tipo que acabo de conocer. Cuando llegamos evite tocarlo o si quiera verlo, nos revolvieron como animales a todos en esa pequeña celda y tome fuertemente de la mano a Meredy, tenía mucho miedo, iba a ser la primera vez que estaba en un lugar de esos y todo por culpa de ellos.

— ¡Hey peli negro! ¡Es la hora de hacer tu llamada! –Makoto salió no sin antes verme con esos ojos grises llenos de… ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sé pero ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Mire a mi alrededor y los malditos presos siguieron con sus frases insultantes, me acerqué a los barrotes para ver a Umi y un policía le estaba dando de su Hot Dog. ¿Por qué el karma se empecina en joderme?

— Es una Akita inu, no se ven muchos de estos acá, parece de raza pura.

— ¿Y si la vendemos? –Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, no podían hacerlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él manoseador apareció a mi lado. — Mi padre es el dueño de Fullbuster Entreprises y si le tocan un pelo al monstruo de pelo blanco no duden en que todos nosotros les caeremos encima por desgraciados.

— Ya niñito no te pongas tan arenoso, más bien ponte a jugar con la ranita esa. –Él maldito policía hizo una cara de pervertido al verme y lo entró en la celda ¡Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan humillada! Mi mano actuó por instinto y le pegó una ruidosa y dura cachetada a Makoto

— ¡Juvia lo odia imbécil! -me fui a una esquina para sentarme y meter la cabeza en mis rodillas.

— Meredy Fernandes, tienes una llamada ahora.

— No dejes sola a Juvia, no lo hagas.

— Solo será un segundo Juv, no te preocupes –Vi cómo se alejaba y tomaba el teléfono en sus manos, quería estar en mi casa comiendo hasta reventarme y reír con Med al ver el estreno, GoT….Sin lograr resistirme me puse a llorar como una idiota, no quería hacerlo pero me quebré en ese instante. Eso fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

— Niña Pika-Pika, nunca quise que esto pasará. Lamento todo lo que sucedió pero no me trates así, no me gusta que me mires como si no fuera nada en tu vida. –No le di la cara, no quería que se enterara que estaba llorando. Se sentó a mi lado y trato de tocarme pero me corrí hasta que la reja me impidió seguir apartándome de él.

— Lamento haberte tocado, sé que tengo que respetarte pero esa estúpida rosadita manoseándote, no me pude resistir….En realidad no me importan tus tendencias sexuales, te aceptaré tal y como eres porque no me quiero alejar de ti, con el tiempo sé que lograre que te gusten los chicos, lograre que te enamores perdidamente de mí. Comenzamos mal pero tienes que entender que la base de toda relación es la confianza y tú no me llamas a preguntarme quien es ella y en vez de eso me dejas plantado y me mandas mensajes como si fueras el propio Pablo Escobar. No entiendo la verdad porque ahora me odias, trate de contentarme contigo, de ir a buscarte y que volviéramos a estar bien, te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido y no sabías todo lo que tenía planeado para nuestra cita. Pero en realidad no sé qué piensas, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me desprecias?

— ¡Deje a Juvia en paz maldita sea! ¡No son nada! –le grité pero olvide cubrirme la cara, cuando me vio llorando abrió mucho sus ojos y su boca e hizo un gesto como si en realidad le doliera verme llorar –No no no no –Me abrazó y yo me rompí más en sus brazos, mis lágrimas salían sin parar y el rápidamente me limpió la cara. — No soy bueno para ti, te hago llorar, te mando a la carel, casi mato a tu perro, perdóname por favor. Si me dices ahora que me aleje de ti eso haré, te lo juro. Rómpeme el corazón ahora que puedes. –No podía ni hablar bien, así que callé y me refugie en sus brazos, estaba cansada y quería irme a casa con Umi.

— Solo olvidemos todo esto ¿sí? Comencemos de nuevo, soy Gray Fullbuster, mucho gusto -¿Gris? ¿Quién demonios le pone gris a su hijo? Su padre debe estar igual de loco que él, debe estar más loco que una cabra. Quería que se llamará Rin, por Dios Rin era un mejor nombre para él.

— Niña Pika-Pika, mucho gusto –Le sonreí y el me apretó contra su pecho, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía muy rápido, tenía que hacerle entender que eso era una obsesión, que no me amaba, nadie puede amar a otra persona con solo verse pero él tenía problemas mentales o de humor, ¿Cómo se llama eso? Ammm, bipolaridad, sí. Es un chico bipolar.

Med volvió en ese instante y se acercó a mí para preguntarme si todo estaba bien, yo le asentí y antes de preguntarle quien era Gray se burló de ella, Gray, Gray, Gray me encantaba como sonaba, podía jugar y sonaría un poco Grrr, como un tigrito.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Tu papito? ¿Estás en problemas niñita?

— Quiero verte la cara cuando llegue Silver –Se rio a carcajadas el peli plateado, claramente estaba defendiendo a Med pero no me caía nada bien ese niñito, se veía que era un tipo hueco e imbécil.

— ¿Recuerdas que tú también estas a cargo de mi padre? Quiero ver tu horrenda cara cuando llegue el viejo. –No pude evitar reírme con Gray.

— No te rías de mucho Juvia, cuando tu primo Gajeel se entere te matará. –Se me fue la risita y pase saliva — ¿Y Jellal también te asesinara? -Le respondí pero sentí como cierto peli negro me fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Mentirosa! ¡Dijiste que ese hombre era tu novio! Debo asumir que tu relación con esta rosadita es una mentira ¿no es así? Además todo lo que me dijiste hoy para no ir a la cita, ¡ERES UNA FALSA! ¡Yo como un marica esforzándome por ti y tu me mientes cuando se te da la gana! ¡No sé en qué mala hora fije mis ojos en ti, en una mentirosa y venenosa! –Mi corazón sintió un pequeño dolor y fue horrible verlo de esa manera, gritándome después de que habíamos hecho las pases. Era una mentira pequeñita ¿Por qué había armado semejante show por eso? Ni siquiera pensé que eso tuviera relevancia.

— ¡Hey dejen el alboroto! ¡Ustedes dos vinieron por ustedes!

— Ya era hora, -Gritó Gray que ni siquiera se dedicó a mirarme y se fue apresuradamente para que le abrieran la puerta.

— Vinieron por ellas arenoso, aléjate –Con un gritó aterrador y lleno de rabia se fue al interior de la celda perdiéndose de mi vista y escuche como claramente el peli plateado me hablaba.

— Odia que le mientan, la cagaste azulita. –Levante mi cabeza y salí de la estación, ya me había librado de él pero ¿Por qué me sentía peor que esta tarde?

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo. ¿Qué harían si por culpa de un desconocido las mandan a la estación policial? No sé qué haría yo. Bueno chicos (momento de publicidad) les recomiendo leer el fic paralelo de chachos Unfortunate events.**

**Respondiendo sexys reviews:**

**Chachos**: Todos hacemos bromas alguna vez hablando con las personas por teléfono cuando es importante, yo digo cosas como, ahí pásame el guaro amor o ven vamos a bailar otra cosa. Es divertido, bueno Gajeel es un peligro andante y aunque no ha aparecido será muy parche. Ti Amo Chachos y espero leer tu fic pronto.

**Oni No Ao: **Jajajaja es divertido molestarte con eso ¿Sabes? Si viviera contigo te juro que te jodería todo el tiempo y delante de él, así que agradéceles a los dioses de las chicas que no se atreven a demostrar su amor y a sincerarse que no viva en Argentina, te quiero Miki. Bye.

**Issalovee: **Lo sé fueron muchos pedazos felices y tontos que nos pasan en la vida real ¿O bueno cuando no hemos peleado para que nuestros amigos troles nos devuelvan el celualr y no la caguen delante de alguien importante? Si, lo de las pantys fue vergonzoso pero Gray es extremadamente celoso y ya lo había dicho. ¿Quién no quiere a su Gray despertador? Eso sería el paraíso. Jajajaja si yo hubiera llamado a todo el mundo si un chico así se entra a mi casa y tranquila pronto encontraras a tu acosador que te mande a la carcel y que te persiga con locura. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye, te quiero.

**Juvia-chan21: **Jajajaja todos nos vamos a morir porque Juvia dejo a Gajeel, el Gavia era lo que se iba a poner de moda y ahora que haremos? Ok si Gray es acosador y bipolar como Juvia pero aún sigue siendo muy divino, yo tampoco me creo la super pro pero me encanta ese juego, bueno solo imagínate que alguien que crees que no juega ni mierda te de severa pateada en el trasero, pobre Juvia. ¿Yo? Yo hubiera botado el control en el televisor y luego agarro la consola a patadas, ok no pero no me gusta perder. Espero pues que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y bueno lo que pasa con Gray es que es un tanto posesivo y celoso y no permite que nadie se le acerque a Juvia. Te quiero, muchas gracias por ese lindo review y aunque no tuvo segundas explicaciones me encanto. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bye.

**Nekonekodesu:** Rin es el mejor, obviamente yo a Gray le dejo todo abierto (Nótese que soy una pervertida) Jajaja te quiero mucho y esos dos están locos y siempre les pasa lo malo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te haya gustado mucho el cap.

**Chomii:** Bueno pues no tengo nada más que agradecerte por leer mi fic y espero que te encante con cada capítulo, Gray es un loquillo pero bueno hay que entenderlo esta loquito, se le corrió la teja. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que este cap también te haya encantado mucho.

**Guest:** ¿Quién no piensa que Rin y Gray nacieron y los separaron al nacer? Jajaja son como dos gotas de agua, ufff claro Rin con orejitas de kamineko ya estoy salivando. Mentes perversas somos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**CMR:** Gray es un tonto aunque esta algo loco, ama a su niña pika-Pika y hará todo para tenerla, solo que se puso algo bravito en este cap, vendrán tiempos mejores. Te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico. Te quiero, bye.

**Ackerman-chan:** ¿Es enserio? Te juro que hubiera llamado a la policía, los bomberos, el ejército, la marina, el FBI y a Gajeel porque no te pueden decomisar el celular, ni un solo día o bueno en mi cole no lo hacían, me encanta que estés volviendo a leer, porque leer te hace más inteligente y evita el Alzaimer, ok ya enserio el ejercicio es para los que ven anime, que flojera. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Gracias por tu sexy review. Te quiero.

**Taty Hyuuga:** Me encanta subirte el ánimo y tener la pócima que quita todo dolor y toda dolencia, te mando un beso y un abrazo pero creo que ya te recuperaste. Este Gray es la Juvia del manga, bueno un poco más lanzado pero así y si lo amamos Gray es el mejor. El ejercicio es para los que no ven el anime enserio. Te quiero. Chau :3

**Mermaid Slayer:** Bueno Gray es un hermoso acosador, loco y bipolar pobre. Habrá hasta cuadrados amorosos, ok no jajaja. Ya sabes me encanta que te encante y espero que sigas fangirando con este fic. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico para agradecerte por tu hermoso review. Gracias Bye.

**Gruvia-chan:** No, no quiero matarte ¿o si no quien leería mis fics? Me encanta que te encante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Gracias por tu lindo review Bye.

**Lymar Vastia:** Jajaja Gray está más loco que una cabra, más loco que una amiga perra que me trato mal en mi cumple. No importa es divertido que sea un loco y si te quería preguntar el cambio de tu nombre. Escúpelo ahora! Te quiero y te mando un beso y un abrazo. Psicológicos claramente, Bye.

**Nole-chan:** Lo sé, o sea una amiga me acaba de decir que se terminó de leer el libro y yo de loca, saque mi libro que por cierto me dieron de cumpleaños y que mi amiga súper inocente compro y casi me asesina cuando me conto la vergüenza por la que paso comprándolo, y me lo puse a leer y me encanta como Grey se imagina a Ana en su cuarto de juegos y como es un depravado sin apenas conocerla. Todos los hombres son así, lo sé. Ya actualice no te torture mucho. Te mando un besote amiga Greyssesed. Bye.

**Viry3fick: **Jajaja apenas entraste a FF boom historia loca de Water, fue algo extraño pero funciono xD, los amigos son unos cabrones lo sé. Yo los hubiera matado. O sea rapidos y furiosos amo esas películas y me acabo de ver la 7 y fue como puta madre no voy a llorar, (Canción deprimente y hermosa aparece) When I see you again..Ooohhhh ohhh, luego Taty me dice esa película es para morirse si no pregúntale a Paul y yo waaaaaaaaa, llorando mares –lloré, soy demasiado sentimental. Cuando se separaron y cruzaron diferentes caminos. Eso es corta venas. Me encanto que te lo hayas leído re rapidito, yo también te amo vida mía. Bye.

**Gabriela Canales**: Hola! Bienvenida a mi fic. Me encanta que lo leas y muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con el ánimo que este cap te haya gustado mucho. Verás chachos hace como una versión alterna con Lyon X Meredy donde están relacionados y si quieres leerlo te invito a hacerlo. Bye :3 Ten una linda .


	6. No tengo miedo

**Hola hermosuras, vengo con un largo capitulo, enserio casi no lo acabo y espero que les guste, que se rían y que bueno comprendan un poquito más a Gray por ser tan loquito.**

**Los quiero disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, y los personajes y marcas escritas en este fic a sus respectivos dueños. No tengo permiso para usarlos pero ámenme. :D**

* * *

Umi venía cojeando detrás mío con no sé cuántas salchichas encima, al sentir el aire fuera de la estación de policía pude calmar un poco mi corazón que iba a una velocidad descomunal amenazante con salirse de mi pecho y llegar a mi boca. Al dar un paso fuera de esa estación di un pequeño brinquito cantando _libre soy…. libre soy,_ sin embargo, un recuerdo atravesó mi mente y me produjo un estrujón en el corazón, claramente debería estar feliz pero no lo estaba. No me gustó la manera en la que me gritó y es que muy en el fondo sé que una persona normal no reacciona de esa manera por una mentira piadosa. Gray, ese pelinegro debió haber pasado por una situación dura en el pasado y por eso ahora odiaba que le mintieran. Pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Bueno tampoco es que me importe, debería estar saltando en una pata, literal, porque ahora ese loco acosador no me iba a seguir molestando. Era mejor dejar las cosas que no iban para bien para mí en el pasado y concentrarme en el futuro, en mi vida, en que en unas horas tenía que trabajar y que no había hecho absolutamente nada de lo que me correspondía por el inusual fin de semana que viví.

Las pocas luces a mí alrededor y ese cielo tan estrellado mostraban que era muy tarde y que si mi tío estaba enterado de esto me mataría. Respiré hondamente, era más que seguro que lo supiera todo y que ahora Gajeel estuviera en un avión rumbo al JFK y que llegará a mi casa en menos de treinta minutos. Me tranquilice, pensaría en todo eso al día siguiente y por lo pronto quería llegar a casa y descansar. Tendría que arreglar con Meredy lo de la fianza, un gasto más para mi bolsillo lleno de motas, creo que este es mi jueves negro, ¡Estoy en bancarrota! No quiero deberle un centavo a ese hombre, no quiero que tenga ninguna excusa para molestar a Meredy ni mucho menos a mi tío Metalicana, sabía perfectamente que él nunca hacía nada por benevolencia ni porque pensaran que era una buena persona, hacía las cosas si veía algo para sacarle provecho y beneficio.

No dije nada durante todo el camino y Meredy no preguntó nada al saber que no quería hablar del tema, aún no era el momento y menos a las doce de la noche, en un taxi rumbo a nuestra casa y con ese frío tan aterrador, me despedí de Med no sin antes escuchar que me cuidará y que la próxima vez le avisará todo lo que sucedía conmigo prontamente para qué cosas así jamás nos volvieran a pasar, lo dice ella quien había sido llevada al edificio por ese estúpido peli plateado que obviamente era el culpable de esa nochecita tan asquerosa que tuve que vivir. Caminé al edificio y escuche como Umi vomitaba en el césped que adornaba el edificio, bien, por lo menos no había vomitado encima de la cama y quedaba perfecto adornando las flores de doña Ooba Babasaama que con mucho cuidado y dedicación había plantado.

— ¡Tome eso vieja fastidiosa! ¡Así se hace Umi! –Le acaricie suavemente su pelaje y titiritando de frío espere que Umi hiciera del número uno. Cuando terminó las dos entramos al Lobby del edificio y cruzamos sin saludar a Max que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento mío, como si no lo supiera, debía tener una libreta en sus manos anotando lo más importante para convertirlo en chisme al día siguiente. Me apresure y llegue rápidamente al elevador, las puertas se abrieron y respiré al estar dentro del artefacto, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y vi mis ojos hinchados de llorar, al abrirse las puertas en mi piso camine a mi apartamento y me di cuenta que el reguero que habíamos hecho estaba perfectamente limpiado. La ancianita como si de Levi Rivaille se tratará había dejado impecable el pasillo y había remplazado la planta que había tirado al suelo con otra. ¿Cuántas plantas podía tener esa señora? Era la loca de las plantas, abrí suavemente mi apartamento, entré a Umi y con mis manos bote la nueva planta.

— ¡Métase en sus asuntos maldita vieja! –Pegué un portazo y dos segundos después me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Llevé mis manos a mi cara para restregarlas en frustración, encendí el portátil para terminar algunos informes y cuentas que tenía pendientes para el trabajo y mientras cargaba la laptop me fui a mi habitación y me cambie de pijama, me puse mi pijama de Peter el panda, me hice curación en mi pie y en seguida le di sus medicamentos a Umi, hice exactamente lo que el pelinegro había hecho con mi pastilla y me la pase por pedacitos. En esos momentos escuché el ringtone de Dango Daikazoku, mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante y tome el celular en mis manos, dude si contestarle o no. En esos momentos ¿Qué explicación le daría a Gajeel-kun? Tenía que ser la mejor explicación de la vida o me obligaría a vivir con mi tío de nuevo o peor aún me pondría un guarda espaldas. Cuando la llamada se cortó vi la cantidad de llamadas que tenía abriendo mis ojos a más no poder.

— ¡Cincuenta y dos llamadas! Ya valí…-Volvió a llamar y bueno aunque acá eran casi la una de la mañana supongo que allá ya había amanecido y Gajeel se despierta como un relojito, antes le gana al gallo y se burla de él. A veces llegó a la conclusión que Gajeel es el chico más raro que conozco, bueno ahora ese Gray le gana en locura a mi primo.

— Alo…— ¿Qué mierdas te sucede, Juvia? Nunca imagine que esto me llegará a pasar contigo, siempre fuiste tan juiciosa y obediente que ahora no sé qué pensar de ti. -¡Ay no! ¡Lo sabía todo! ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca pude manejar algo con tanta presión.

— Gajeel-kun Juvia te puede explicar absolutamente todo, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, los policías llegaron y esos hombres fueron los culpables de que se la llevarán porque no dejaban de pelear y no escuchaban nada de lo que Juvia decía, después ese peli plateado dijo que no peleaba con niñas y Juvia le quería dar sus buenas patadas para que supiera que las chicas también saben pelear y el acosador no dejaba de defender a Juvia y luego le pegó con un florero para huir. Los locos son ellos, créele a Juvia por favor.

— ¿De qué putas estás hablando? –Pude notar confusión en su voz y yo me mordí la lengua por un momento, ¡Que estúpida! Tal vez no sabía nada y llamaba para otra cosa, me delate solita. — De lo que Gajeel-kun está hablando. ¿De qué estás hablando, Gajeel-kun?

— ¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? Pues de que un loco me llama, me dice que es tu novio y te me desapareces toda la tarde y noche zona horaria de NY. ¿Cómo que la policía? ¿En qué te metiste Juvia?

— Aaaahh era eso. Gajeel-kun, Juvia te lo contará todo con calma, no es nada de lo cual preocuparse.

— ¿Nada de qué preocuparse? Un tipo ….bla bla bla No escuché nada de lo que me decía, eran casi la una de la mañana por kami. Tenía un sueño terrible y no me podía aparecer en la oficina sin los informes. — Ahora me dices que fuiste a la cárcel.

— Gajeel-kun Umi se puso a ladrar porque le molestaba su patica y sabes lo exagerada que es la anciana esa que tenemos como vecina, llamo a la policía diciendo que estaban haciendo escándalo y pues se llevaron a Juvia y a Meredy porque Max por defenderlas golpeo al policía con un florero.

— ¿Estabas en la estación de policía y no fuiste capaz de llamar a avisarme?

— No es como si a los presos los dejen hacer llamadas a larga distancia y Metalicana–sama mataría a Juvia si se entera.

— El viejo te adora Juvia… ¿Tu novio tiene algo que ver en esto?

— No es el novio de Juvia, es un tipo obsesionado pero no te preocupes desde hoy ya no molestará más a Juvia, los dos se dejaron bien en claro que no se quieren volver a ver en la vida.

— ¿Me lo juras?

— Juvia te lo jura por su garrita. Además ya casi estas aquí para cuidar de Juvia. Pero ¿Le prometes a Juvia que no le contaras nada a tío Metalicana?

— Me has cubierto más de mil veces contra ese dragón escupe metal, no te preocupes por eso, contando que la anciana es una exagerada y una amargada creo saber por lo que estás pasando, además espero terminar lo más pronto posible este curso para estar junto a ti y evitar que te molesten. Vete a dormir, deja de andar mariposeando mujer. –Esa palabra me recordó al pelinegro, colgué después que Gajeel-kun lo hizo y respire profundamente, mire mi celular y tenía cincuenta y tres llamadas perdidas de "mi novio" del día anterior en la tarde, le ganó a Gajeel en intensidad, creo que eso es imposible, debería estar en el libro de los Guinness records.

Mire la pantalla y vi que tenía cuatro mensajes en el buzón de voz, los reproduje y noté su voz algo angustiada. — "_Hola, llevó media hora aquí. No sé si comprar las boletas pero no sé qué película quieras ver, sé que las chicas se demoran alistándose pero tanta espera me tiene nervioso"._

— "_Ya vi los cortos de todas las películas en el televisor gigante, me llamo la atención esa de Rápidos y Furiosos 7 pero veremos la película que quieras, ¡Contéstame! llevó esperándote más de dos horas y me siento raro acá solo"_

— "_¿Me vas a plantar? ¿Por qué no vienes? Si no vienes en quince minutos me iré y me enojaré mucho contigo"_

— "_No importa que no vayamos a cine, solo dime que estás bien, tengo miedo de que algo malo te haya pasado, fui a tu casa pero el portero me dijo que habías salido ¿A dónde fuiste? Te quiero mucho mi niña Pika-Pika, dime dónde estás por favor. –_Sentí un dolor en el corazón y revise mi celular como una retardada más de cinco veces para asegurarme que no hubiera un mensaje que no hubiera leído, era raro que no se hubiera manifestado. Siempre me mandaba mensajes al Whatsapp al menos esperaba que me dijera que era una mentirosa pero nada, no habían mensajes ni señales de humo que me indicaran que estaba vivo y que estaba preocupado por mí. Negué con mi cabeza era mejor así, me concentre en la pantalla y empecé con los informes.

Después de unos minutos sentada en frente del portátil, abrí los ojos, me había quedado profundamente dormida y no me había dado cuenta de eso, vi el reloj y faltaban diez minutos para las dos de la mañana. Mire inconscientemente a Umi y yacía dormida en el sofá así que leí el documento para ver en qué parte me había quedado. "_Al cierre del 2014, la ganancia operacional se sitúa en dólares estadounidenses con la cifra de manda un maldito mensaje Gray" _Me refregué los ojos para saber si estaba leyendo correctamente.

— ¡Oh mierda! –Borré rápidamente eso y leí todo el informe cuidadosamente para asegurarme que ningún mensaje subliminal se me hubiera colado y que accidentalmente mi tío lo leyera y no solo comprometiera mi perfil profesional si no mi perfil familiar, tío empezaría a hacer preguntas y luego se reiría para hacer una amenaza terrorífica al final. Él era igual que Gajeel, me sobreprotegía demasiado. Al saber que todo mi trabajo estaba en orden fui a la cocina para buscar algo que comer y cuando parpadeé me encontraba revisando mi celular para ver si me había mandado un mensaje, por lo menos que me dijera que ya había salido de la cárcel y que no planeaba volverme a ver en la vida pero no había nada. ¿Estaba realmente enfadado y no me iba a volver a hablar en la vida? No podía preguntarle eso ahora, pero ¿Quién me contestaría entonces? Una idea totalmente estúpida y sin sentido cruzó por mi mente y como una tonta hice una estupidez.

— No Juvia, tú no puedes estar también con estás mamadas ¿Qué te pasa? –Vi la cruz que había hecho con dos lápices, los cuadrantes uno y tres estaban marcados por la palabra "no" mientras que el dos y el cuatro con la palabra "sí".

— ¿Estás loca o qué? –Sabía perfectamente que solo eran cuentos y que las historias del más allá no eran más que eso… historias. ¿Qué me iba a pasar? Eso ni siquiera se iba a mover y solo sería una chica tonta a las dos de la mañana hablándole a un par de lápices y una hoja. ¡Patética lo sé!

— Charlie, Charlie ¿Gray está enojado? –El lápiz no sé movió y me sentí peor que patética, me sentí ridícula. Me levanté y me iba a dar por vencida pero recordé que como en el jueguito de cupido con la moneda primero tenía que preguntarle si estaba ahí.

— Charlie, Chalie ¿Estás aquí? –Lo pregunté sin poder aguantar la risa por mi propia actitud, jamás me imaginé en la vida estar en esta situación y mucho menos por un chico, cuando deje de reírme vi que el lápiz se había corrido al sí. — Juvia movió la mesa Charlie Charlie, no eres más que una mentira. ¿No es así? El lápiz se movió a no y algo dentro de mí se dejó de reír como segundos antes lo estaba haciendo, mi estómago empezó a hacer presión y mi corazón a latir como si en realidad hubiera algo maligno a las dos de la mañana en mi sala.

— ¿Sabes quién es Gray? –La voz me salió en un susurró y como un patético pito. –El lápiz se movió y yo no estaba moviendo la mesa ya.

— Solo es física, como si Juvia fuera a creer que hay alguien en su sala –Vi algo en el pasillo por el rabillo del ojo pero cuando volví a ver solo era mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, _"Solo estoy paranoica" _Me repetí esa frase mil veces mientras me convencía que no había nada y que solo era mi mente troleándome. Un ladrido paralizo mi corazón y es que no me había dado cuenta en que momento Umi se había despertado.

— ¡Umi! –La llamé pero no me hizo caso y en vez de eso se dedicó a ládrale a un rincón de mi sala donde no solo se encontraba una mesa con flores, frenética no dejaba de ladrarle y gruñía al mismo tiempo, sentí como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo, estaba muy asustada y en ese momento me arrepentí de haber hecho semejante bobada.

— ¡Gray ya no es gracioso! ¡Salga de donde quiera que esté que está asustando a Juvia! –en mi mente una pregunta se formó, No es Gray ¿no cierto? Y el maldito lápiz se movió al NO

— ¡Es suficiente, Umi! ¡No ladres! –Cuando se quedó callada, escuche un ruido en la cocina y las luces del candelabro de mi sala comenzaron a titilar, sin pensarlo un segundo más le ordene a Umi que me acompañara a mi habitación mientras la aseguraba y ponía una mesa de noche para trancar la puerta. Baje la cortina para no ver nada en mi ventana y supe entonces que no era Gray porque antes de ser arrestada había cerrado muy bien la ventana. Me subí a mi cama y Umi se quedó en el suelo viendo fijamente la puerta.

— Es solo la imaginación de Juvia, es solo eso –Mire el reloj y entonces recordé como Gajeel me contaba historias de terror y decía que entre las dos y las tres de la mañana era la hora de los demonios y de los espíritus. Sus historias me hicieron dar más miedito y apreté las cobijas hacía mi para calmar mis nervios. Estaba completamente sola y es de saberse que en las películas de terror siempre matan al que está solo, a los que se van a follar o al que es de diferente etnia. Yo cumplía con dos de las tres características, era Inglesa pero no era justo porque desde que mamá murió siempre viví en USA, pero creo que con lo de Etnia se refieren a los negritos que mueren valientemente por todos, ¡Es injusto! Deberían sobrevivir, deje de desvariar al escuchar un ruido en mi puerta y a Umi ladrando de nuevo. Asustada tome el teléfono de la casa sin dejar de mirar la puerta y llame a Meredy esperando que me contestará.

— Juv ¿Sabes qué hora es?

— Med ¿Sabes cómo ahuyentar espíritus o demonios?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Contesta por favor.

— No me digas que tú también estas con el cuento pendejo de Charlie Charlie.

— Eeehh….Nop…..Por supuesto que no… Pues solo le entró la curiosidad a Juvia a las dos y media de la mañana.

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

— Juvia quería jugar un poco a la tabla Ouija porque estaba muy aburrida, ya sabes.

— ¿Y cerraste el portal?

— ¿Cuál portal?

— Ay Juvia, tienes que preguntarle si pueden parar y no esperes que te responda, toma los lápices y tíralos al suelo diciendo adiós o sino se quedará el famoso portal que atrae a los demonios y a los espíritus malignos.

— ¿Enserio funciona?

— Eso dijo Dross.

— Pero Juvia no quiere salir a la sala.

— ¿Dónde está la Juvia valiente que no creía en estas cosas? La que se burlaba de mi por creer en las cartas.

— Tú creías en el corazón de las cartas no en el Tarot.

— Pero aun así no creías en Yugi.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

— ¡Tu empezaste!

— Hasta más tardecito Med. –Deje el teléfono en su lugar y tome todo el aire disponible para llenar mis pulmones, agarré valientemente mi espada y moví la mesa de noche, conté hasta tres mirando a Umi para que me diera valor y abrí la puerta para correr con desesperación a la sala, el corredor fue el lugar más largo que había cruzado en la vida contando que ni siquiera podía correr por mi pie y al llegar a la mesa no mire para ninguna parte, tome los lápices e iba a romper el papel pero me detuve, no no no así no era. Con nervios puse de nuevo los lápices en su lugar y de lo asustada que estaba uno se me cayó al suelo. Lo tome rápidamente y volví a ponerlo encima para preguntarle rápidamente.

— Charlie Charle ¿Pueden parar este juego? –Tome los lápices y los boté al suelo. — Adiós –Grité y me dio un paro cardiaco al recibir un mensaje a mi celular, _"Siete días" _espere recibir esas palabras en mi mensaje, no me atrevía a mirar la pantalla, pero me tranquilice al saber que era Med. "_¿Cómo te fue con Charlie? ¿Otro que te acosa? ¡Estas hecha Juvia!"_

Mire mi alrededor y no había nada inusual, vi a Umi que me miraba moviendo su colita y sacando la lengua, parecía que cualquier cosa que estuviera en el apartamento ya se había ido. Me fui directamente a la cama sin hacer ninguna locura, los informes sin terminar valían el regaño de mi tío, si pensé que Gray era un terrible acosador no quería que Charlie cambiara su lugar.

Horas después la alarma me despertó y la configure para que sonara en cinco minutos más. Al ver que había pasado toda una hora me levante asustada y me alisté a una velocidad increíble, cuando salí de mi habitación mire a ambas direcciones y no había nada anormal, tal vez estaba muy cansada en ese momento y por eso vi cosas que no existían, le indique a Umi con un gesto de la cabeza que era hora de ir al baño y ella me siguió fuera del apartamento.

— Sí, es un delincuente y se entra en su apartamento quien sabe a hacer que cosas, ¡Claro! Aprovecha que su primo no está para hacer de las suyas mientras su tío cree que es todo un ángel, fuera de eso su perro canchoso no dejaba de ladrar, por poco llamo a control animal para que se lleven a esa bola de pelos lejos y deje de afectar mi paz y mi tranquilidad. –Al verme, la vieja, Evergreen, Sherry y la rubia oxigenada de Jenny del 3A se quedaron calladas, como les encanta inventar chismes en este maldito edificio. ¡Desgraciadas chismosas! Me sonrieron sarcásticamente esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo pero esta vez estaba cansada de todo, no iba a permitir que siguieran hablando como si nada.

— Buenos días, no es perro es una perra y su nombre es Umi, y con respecto a Gray, sí, Juvia tiene sexo con él cada vez que viene y no saben lo rico que lo hace ¿Envidia? Pues deberían tenerla porque la tiene tan grande que llena a Juvia completamente cada vez que se la mete. Solo hablan de Juvia porque son una partida de solteronas y forever alones, se mueren de la envidia al saber que él es jodidamente sexy y solo ama a Juvia y aunque es un poco celoso Juvia se lo perdona porque es un dios griego en la cama, que digo en la cama, en la cocina, en el sofá, en la alfombra… –Me mordí el labio obscenamente mientras trataba de no sonrojarme por mis propias palabras — ¡Que tengan buen día! –Baje por las escaleras porque no tenía el valor de esperar el ascensor, me reí en el camino al ver sus caras de escándalo en mi cabeza, a ver si con eso se callan las muy chismosas. No pueden inventar más chismes cuando yo misma "se los he confirmado". Llevé a Umi rápidamente al parque para luego volver a mi apartamento, dejarle comida y darle sus pastillas.

Salí rápidamente a la oficina, un lugar elegante, perfecto, pulcro y un silencio en el cual era agradable trabajar, esa oficina mostraba perfectamente la imagen de mi tío y con sus reglas había logrado que todos los empleados fueran como él, él era mi modelo a seguir, era tan exitoso y a la vez tan amable. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si él no se hubiera hecho cargo cuando mis padres murieron. Totomaru su secretario me dijo que mi tío me necesitaba y con esas palabras sude frío, por mi mente pasaron todos los sucesos del fin de semana y morí en ese instante, con manos temblorosas entre en su despacho y golpeando antes de entrar.

— Buenos días ¿Necesitaba a Juvia, Metalicana-sama?

— No me había sido posible verte, así que quería saber cómo estabas sobrinita.

— Bien, Juvia y Umi están mucho mejor. Gracias por su preocupación Metalicana-sama. –Sentí un gran alivio al escuchar sus palabras, al menos no sabía absolutamente nada de mi hard week-end.

— Siempre tan formal mi niña, ¿Qué haces en la oficina? ¡Debes descansar!

— Juvia ya se encuentra bien.

— Debes descansar, no vuelvas hasta la semana que viene.

— Pe…pero una semana es demasiado tiempo, ella le jura que se encuentra bien y además tiene muchísimo trabajo.

— No te afanes por eso, Rogue puede terminar lo tuyo.

— Pero Juvia no quiere sobrecargarlo con trabajo, además son unos informes que le faltan por terminar no es nada. –Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y yo correspondí a su abrazó, él y Gajeel-kun era la única familia que me quedaba y aunque yo era algo testaruda sabía que ellos hacían todo eso por mi bienestar.

— Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te preocupe ¿no es así?

— Sí señor.

— Bien nenita, ve a tu casa y relájate con Umi viendo uno de tus animes favoritos –Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír inmediatamente y le asentí, no podía decirle que no a mi tío-jefe. Me despedí de él con una reverencia y me acerqué a la oficina de Rogue para cuadrar el trabajo, tampoco iba a permitir que hiciera todo el trabajo por mí.

— Hola Rogue-san.

— Hi Juvia ¿Cómo seguiste?

— Solo es un rasguño en el pie, nada del otro mundo.

— Tu tío ya me conto todo así que yo me encargaré de tu trabajo.

— No sabes lo avergonzada que está Juvia.

— Eso es sencillo para mí…Todo por ti hermosa –Las últimas cuatro palabras las dijo más para él y no las entendí muy bien, cuando lo mire para que me aclarara su última frase tenía la cabeza mirando al piso y los ojos escondidos en su flequillo.

— Juvia te envía todo lo que tiene, espérala un segundo.

— Puedes enviarlo desde aquí….Digo para no perder tiempo –Se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera manipular su computador y salí de su cuenta para entrar a mi correo, por la esquina del ojo vi que se me había quedado mirando fijamente y me incomode, olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta y no podía pensar bien, no podía negar que Rogue era bastante guapo pero no era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mi Rin Okumura, ¡No! Rin okumura no porque cada vez que pensaba en ese chico me llegaba a la mente Gray, él no era Mmmmm mi Usui Takumi. Además él pensaba que los animes eran muñequitos para niños. O sea no.

— Acá esta lo que Juvia hizo –Milagrosamente recordé mi contraseña y entro rápidamente, le envié mis informes y cuentas a Rogue y sentí como me olfateó, mierda ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?

— Bien Juvia, si necesito algo te avisare.

— Gracias, ¿Quieres un café? –Me arrepentí en seguida por eso, lo que menos quería ahora era que pensara que lo invitaba a una cita.

— Me caería bien un capucchino. –Me sonrió y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, era lindo pero yo en el amor soy una idiota. Caminamos dos locales para llegar al Starbucks en un silencio sepulcral mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor sin ser consciente de eso, claramente estaba esperando que él estuviera en algún lado observándome, que viniera a hablarme o solo que me stalkeara a la distancia pero no había absolutamente nadie. Pedimos un capuchino cada uno para llevar y me despedí de él con una reverencia mientras me iba a mi casa.

.

.

.

Nada mejoro en esos cinco días que llevaba en mi casa con Umi sin ni siquiera ver la luz del día. Ni ver anime me llenaba, me sentía rara y con una enorme duda existencial, no me hallaba. Mi ser que se conformaba con ver anime, leer un libro, manga o ver una película mientras me atragantaba con helado estaba tan raro y desanimado que nada de lo que hacía me animaba, me convencía de que no haber recibido ningún mensaje de él no tenía nada que ver con mi estado anímico, con mis ganas de no hacer nada. Le mande un mensaje hace cuatro noches pidiéndole disculpas por mentirle pero parece que me bloqueó y que no le interesa saber nada de lo que tenga que decirle, parece que ya no quiere saber nada de mí. Creó que lo que me tiene así es la rabia que se apodera de mi cuerpo al no poder defenderme, tengo que explicarme, dejarle en claro que no soy una mentirosa y que lo que dije nunca lo hice con ánimos de molestarlo pero él no me da la oportunidad.

Lo conocí como solo dos días, no entiendo que me pasa, no es nadie importante en mi vida y si así lo fuera debería valerme mierda porque no necesito de nadie aparte de Med, Gajeel, tío y Umi pero necesito hablar con él para al menos decirle que me alegro de que ya no me siga acosando.

Me sofocaba estar en esas cuatro paredes, necesitaba aire, me bañe y me aliste para ir al menos a la perfumería y ayudarle a Med con lo que necesitará. Llegué y le sonreí mientras ella contaba las cajas existentes de perfumes y yo escribía en un papel haciendo inventario de los productos. Toda la tarde fue muy aburrida y solo escuchaba a Med de lejos, de ninguna manera podía arrancarme las palabras de ese chico de mi cabeza, por inercia levante mi cabeza y sentí como el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones desaparecía, Gray venía con el peli plateado ese en dirección al mostrador y apenas me vio abrió mucho sus ojos. Me removí en la silla incomoda esperando enfrentarnos y hablar frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos me dio un fresquito en todo el cuerpo al saber que se encontraba bien pero en ese momento salió del local y dejo solo a Lyon.

— ¡Ahora si me va a escuchar ese imbécil! –Med salió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de Gray y el peli plateado se acercó arrogante hacía mí.

— ¡Ah! Es la niña salvaje, tremenda metida de pata la del domingo ¿no?

— ¿Qué diablos quiere, maldito?

— Veníamos a comprarle su maldito perfume a Ultear que casualmente solo lo venden acá pero sinceramente no pensaba encontrarme la plebe acá.

— Pues Juvia no esperaba encontrarse niñitos ricos, odiosos y fastidiosos que creen que porque tienen dinero todos tienen que besarles el culo.

— Me cuesta creer que sabiendo los gustos exigentes de Gray en la alta sociedad de mujeres, se venga fijando en ti –Me señalo como si fuera un pedazo de mierda y quise gritar en ese momento ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme de esa manera? — Y que tú lo trates como patada en el culo.

— Juvia no lo trata como una patada en el culo, lo trata como lo que es… un desconocido que pretende acosar a Juvia y quien sabe que intenciones tenga con ella.

— Mira niña, debes dejar de actuar de esa forma tan agresiva, que se ve que solo la usas para defenderte...pero enserio, si vas a seguir de esa forma solo puedes hacer dos cosas, o te esfuerzas para afrontar a Gray o deja de mortificarlo.

— ¿Mortificarlo? ¿¡Ahora él es la víctima en todo esto!? ¡Juvia le pidió perdón pero él no quiere escucharla!

— Mira niña, somos como hermanos y muy a pesar de llevarnos mal, no dejaríamos que algo nos hiciera daño. Tus razones tuviste para mentirle al loco de mi hermano, nunca lo vi tan ilusionado por una chica desde esa... –Se detuvo como a meditarlo y no me dijo nada ¿Qué quería decirme? ¿Esa era la razón por la que odiaba que le mintieran? No podía hacerme la interesada ahora, no era el momento para conocer sus cosas sabiendo perfectamente que yo era una desconocida en su vida, pero no me quería quedar con la espinita sobre lo del almuerzo.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Quién es quién?

— La mujer del almuerzo ¿Quién es?

— La azulita resultó ser una fiera celosa ¿eh? –Sentí como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas y no quería sonrojarme, waaa odiaba a ese Lyon.

— Juvia solo quiere saber ¡DIGALO!

— Tranquila fiera...¿Esa mujer? No es nadie por quien debas activar tus censores de celos.

— No son censores de celos, es solo curiosidad. ¿Sabe por qué él está así? ¿Por qué no le gusta que le mientan?

— Eso no me corresponde decírtelo pero algo te debió ver para que él este así, no eres santa de mi devoción pero contigo lo veía feliz azulita, no me gusta cómo ha estado estos días.

— Solo pasaron dos días juntos y eso que fue como solo medio día, no puede haber cambiado su actitud solo porque se dio cuenta que Juvia no era para él.

— Bueno azulita no pienso discutir más contigo de esto porque son problemas de Gray y tu, bueno ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente como para dar aprobación. Solo recuerda que cuando quieras hablar de Gray yo puedo guiarte un poco.

— ¿Amigos? Claro sin que el celoso se dé cuenta y forme una escena acá.

— Está bien, esta es nuestra dirección por si algo –Lyon me entregó un pedazo de papel con una dirección ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué iba a ir a su casa y llegaría como holis soy la novia de Gray? Pues ni loca. En ese momento Med entró pero Gray no estaba por ningún lado, no quería aceptarlo pero no quería terminar en malos términos con él, saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a su celular.

— "_Hola Gray, Juvia solo quería decirte que su pie empeoro y que el doctor dijo que tiene gangrena y que se lo van a quitar, Juvia sabe que no te importa pero lo siente mucho, no era su intención herirte" –_Escribí la otra parte del mensaje pero espere que cruzara la puerta de la perfumería y al verlo acercarse a mi le di enviar y estuve pendiente de su reacción.

— "_Era mentira, Juvia es humana y siempre mentira. Aunque ella no quiera. ¿Podrías perdonar a esta humana mentirosa? _–Al terminar de leer el mensaje alzo la mirada, me vio por una milésima de segundo y luego hizo un puchero adorable con el cual sentí un bicho en el estómago viendo de nuevo el celular. Movió los dedos en la pantalla y luego me llegó un mensaje.

— "_No lo sé, no puedo confiar en nadie, no eres buena para mí" _–Ya no podía hacer más, asentí con mi cabeza y le señale la puerta con mi dedo, entendió mi mensaje y salió de la perfumería mientras Zancrow se había acercado a molestar a Med por haberse salido y yo solo sentía como mis ojos por una estúpida razón desconocida se llenaban de lágrimas.

.

.

.

¿Me había rechazado? Sí. ¿Se la había dado de princeso y de victima? Sí ¿Me había hecho sentir como una cucaracha mentirosa? Sí ¿Entonces si me había hecho sentir tan mal por qué entonces en este momento estaba arriesgando mi vida y estaba escalando la enredadera de la gran mansión de los Fullbuster para llegar a su habitación? Dios, no entendía ni mis propios actos. Al llegar a su ventana puse el pie y cuando me asome vi a Lyon con un pedazote de pizza en la boca y con un control de PS4 en sus manos.

— La habitación de Gray es la de al lado, tonta –Asentí muerta de la vergüenza y me volví a bajar para gatear por el piso y no ser detectada por ninguno de los de seguridad. La ventana de Gray afortunadamente también tenía una escalera con enredadera en la pared y pude subir a su habitación. Cuando me asome estaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados, entre como si tuviera los pies de terciopelo y cuando me acerque a él entendí entonces porque le gustaba entrar en casas ajenas y ser todo un stalker. Su cara al dormir era muy tierna, se encontraba tan indefenso, tan tierno, tan sin camisa. Me quede unos segundos viéndolo tan tranquilo dormir y luego pasee por su habitación para detenerme en el espejo que tenía un mensaje enorme escrito. _"Si quieres llamarla revisa 4 y 5" _

— ¿Cuatro y Cinco? ¿Qué era eso? ¿A qué se refería? –Camine hacía su escritorio y vi unas hojas de dibujo que me dejaron muy sorprendida. En una hoja había dibujado a Umi y a mí en el accidente, en otro dibujo estaba acostada en mi cama con el trapito en mi frente, en otro estaba sentada en la banca del central Park mientras el sol se escondía. ¡Dibujaba precioso, podía hacerlo mi esclavo y hacer que dibujara mis ideas para manga y hacerme millonaria! Negué, no quería verme en pintura mucho menos sería mi esclavo. En el siguiente dibujo estaba con mi pijama de sapito, en la cárcel y le estaba gritando "Juvia lo odia imbécil". En el otro dibujo estaba en su espalda mientras hablaba por teléfono "!Pues si no le crees Gajeel-kun terminaron en este momento!" Me di cuenta que en la esquina superior derecha habían unos números y el dibujo de la cárcel y el de los dos hablando por teléfono tenía el cuatro y el cinco respectivamente.

Lleve las manos a mi boca, esos dibujos los había hecho para no llamarme, ni comunicarse conmigo, voltee el dibujo número cinco y había una plana con su letra con las palabras "Ella te miente" en todas direcciones y sin dejar un espacio en blanco.

— Gray, la comida esta lista –Escuché la voz de un hombre en la puerta y me agache en seguida para gatear y meterme debajo de la cama para que no me vieran.

— No tengo hambre papá. –Se despertó cuando afortunadamente estaba escondida y vi cómo se abría la puerta y unos pasos acercarse a la cama para luego sentarse en ella, Gray bajo los pies al piso y tuve que contener la respiración para que no se dieran cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

— Ultear me dijo que no has cenado en casi cuatro días ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— No es nada papá.

— Sabes que a tu padre no le puedes mentir, dime que te pasa. -¿Su padre? Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— Es ella, la dueña del perro que atropellé, ¡Me gusta mucho! -¿Le gusto?

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué te gusta?

— Ella es tan linda, es como si hubiera sido sacada de otro planeta, su forma de vestir es tan adorable, su voz es como la de una de las princesas de Disney pero a veces me gustaría lavarle la boca con agua y con jabón para que deje de ser tan mal hablada, no sé papá me parece que su personalidad es tan inusual es más salvaje que su can y es tan enigmática, como si hubiera algo que debería resolver de ella, además tiene unos ojos tan tiernos y tan azules que me deja sin defensas ante ella y su nombre es tan lindo, pero… -No pude aguantar la emoción y mi pierna se movió sin permiso haciendo contacto con el pie del padre de Gray. Grité internamente y vi cómo se llevaba la mano al pie como si hubiera sido un mosquito.

— Pero te dijo mentiras ¿Qué te dijo?

— Me dijo que tenía novio y novia. -¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a su padre? ¡Qué vergüenza! Mi cara se puso muy caliente y patalee un poquito volviendo a golpear a su padre.

— Gray tienes que entender que eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo, que no a todos tienes que darle tu confianza pero tampoco puedes desconfiar de todo el mundo.

— Papá por mi culpa perdimos la mayoría de acciones de la empresa de Ur, ahora estamos en manos de ese maldito para saber si perdemos la empresa o no.

— No fue tu culpa Gray. ¡Entiéndelo! No sabias que tu novia era una espía y que quería destruirnos, tu solo le contaste los días difíciles y las debilidades por las que pasaba la empresa como cualquier novio haría, yo también hubiera caído hijo, no podemos saber con exactitud quien nos lastimará, solo debemos aprender de los errores que cometimos para no volver a cometerlos pero no cierres tu corazón así.

— Pero fui muy tonto, papá no quiero volver a caer. No lo soportaría.

— Yo estoy aquí, Gray. Con empresa o sin empresa yo soy tu padre y nunca dejare de serlo. Esa mujer ya desapareció de nuestras vidas para siempre y enterrada debe estar, no puedes quedarte en el pasado y pensar que todas son como ella.

— Mary es una maldita mentirosa y venenosa. Ella está enterrada en mi vida pero…

— Pero te dejo inseguridades, Lyon me conto que tu acosaste a esa chica. Tiene miedo, que alguien llegue de la noche a la mañana a tu casa e invada tu privacidad creo que no es normal y se asustó hijo, no puede darte detalles de su vida cuando eres un extraño en ella. Tienes que ir con calma y entender que todos decimos mentiritas algunas veces, sé que ella no te quería hacer daño con sus mentiras pero parece que tú la heriste a ella con tu indiferencia. -¡Por fin alguien que me entiende! ¡Ese hombre es mi héroe!

— ¿Estás diciendo que la hice llorar? –No pues ni que fueras el último hombre del planeta, Ja! ¿Llorar por ti? Pufff.

— No lo sé pero si la debiste haber hecho sentir mal.

— Tengo que llamarla ahora.

— Quieto ahí galán, primero a comer.

— Pero debo saber cómo está.

— Primero a comer. –Sentí como Gray se levantó y caminó a la puerta — Tienes razón, debo comer para pensar mejor y saber que decirle.

— Exacto, ve –El padre de Gray se levantó pero en vez de irse a la puerta se fue al escritorio — ¡Que raro! Este no es el celular de Gray. –Busque desesperadamente mi celular en el bolsillo y no estaba ¡No puede ser! Una maldición no muy linda cruzó por mi mente y pasé saliva al sentirme descubierta, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para conocer a ese señor ¿Qué pensaría de mí?

— Solo espero que la dueña de este celular no lastime a mi hijo porque es muy noble para volver a sufrir por una chica. –Salió de la habitación y trate de esconderme más bajo de la cama, ¿Eso había sido una amenaza? Pues eso parecía…

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras. Espero que el cap los haya hecho reir mucho y también espero sus lindos reviews. Respondiendo sexys:**

**Chachos: **Jajajaja lo sé, eras mi Beta reader? Pos no sé pero lo leíste antes y si fue muy gracioso la escena lésbica, o sea pobre Juvia. Acá Gray se dio de esperar y se las dio del indignado pero es demasiado kawaii. Espero que lo hayas amado. Ti amo Chachos. :D

**Gabriela Canales**: Waaaa ya sabes que me encanta que lo ames, lo hago con intención de agradarles y que pasen un tiempo genial, a mi me encanta Lyon y Meredy es que no se son tan inusuales que son perfectos, Lyon se merece una chica linda y Med es una hermosa chica. Gray tuvo sus razones para gritarla así y Juvia también tuvo sus razones. De hecho tienes que defenderte del loco que entra a tu habitación y que mejor decirle que tienes novio para que no te haga nada. Ok es algo raro. Todos queremos nuestro Gray y yo tampoco le mentiría. Espero que te haya encantado este cap también y pues te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, agradeciéndote por tu apoyo.

**Oni No Ao: **Todos son una partida de boludos pero sabes a que conclusión he llegado? Que bien te ves, te adelanto no me importa quién sea él. Jajaja te amo Miki y siempre seré tu amiga a si seas una llorona como pepino y te tomes fotos locas. Espero que mi fic te suba el ánimo y que pienses que Gray y Juvia son boludos no los boludos de tus amigos. Bye Te quiero mucho.

**Mermaid Slayer:** Jajajaja Hola :D Todos están locos en este fic, pero más que todo Gray y si definitvamente Lyon es un super tonto. Nos joden los estereotipos que nos creen los mangas, animes, películas y demás pero aun así es mejor ver eso que el mundo cruel que nos rodea. Juvia es linda y está un poco confundida pero es muy edoras. Espero que este cap te haya fascinado y pues te devuelvo el abrazo y el beso pero más gigantote aún. Gracias por tu review. Te mando todas las vibras buenas y lo mejor. Bye :D

**Alexa:** Todos estamos locos en algún sentido y así como hay cambios de humor de mujeres los hombres también los tienen, créeme que Gray nunca le haría daño físico a Juvia y bueno espero que con este cap ya hayas decidido. Bye

**Lymar Vastia: **Hola, me encana que te hayas reído mucho. Bueno si el momento fue mágico pero vendrán muchos más mágicos y otros tristes. Bueno lo de Lyon es porque Chachos está haciendo un fic que tiene relación con este. No se si alguna vez viste un cap de los Simpsons que mostraban como el día de todos y todos los días tenían relación con el robot y toda la cosa, es algo así y su historia es de Meredy y pues aparece Lyon. En el cap Lyon la había llevado al edificio de Juvia pero créeme que si no quieres pues no mostrare mucho de esa historia en la mia. Gracias por tu feliz cumpleaños atrasado, lo valoro. Créeme que me gusta mucho que me feliciten. Sin más te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con las ganas de que te haya gustado mucho. Bye :D Cuídate linda.

**CMR:** Hola, En las relaciones creo que todos en este fic son un desastre, hasta Umi pero bueno me encanta que te encane y espero que este cap también te encante para que te puedas casar con él. No sabes como me gusta que te guste enserio que sí. De veritas. Un enorme beso y abrazo para ti también, cuídate mucho y pasa un lindo fin de semana.

**Gruvia-chan:** Holis, Tienes razón Gruvia es amor, es paz, es todo. Así que aunque tengan altibajos se pondrá lindo. No te preocupes. Gruvia rules. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico linda. Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. Me encanta conocer tus opiniones.

**Guest: **Hola, pues sabes que creo que yo andaba como en parciales pero el amor por el gruvia es más importante, espero y anhelo que te haya ido super bien en tu examen de algebra y si no pos a animarte con mi fic, no es el fin del mundo cosas mejores se han perdido. ¿A quién no le gustaría que Gray la toqueteara? Sería como el paraíso. Jajaja te mando un beso y un abrazo y deseo con todo el corazón que te haya gustado el cap. Te quiero linda.

**MakiseKurisu:** Me encanta pues que te encanten mis historias y tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia para hacer un fic o como una especie de adaptación. Espero que este cap te haya gustado igual o más que el anterior y te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico. Bye.

**JuviaLF: **Hola, bueno me gusta escribir lo mejor posible para el bien de nuestros ojos y no provocar cáncer ocular. Ok no pero si se me pasa uno que otro errorcito pero es importante mejorar. Bueno con este cap te enteraste porque Gray se enfadó y más que todo sus sentimientos hacía la niña Pika-Pika. Actualizó cada vez que puedo pero ahora como ando en vacas espero actualizar más seguido. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico desde Colombia y espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Bye linda :D

**Nekonekodesu: **Hola! ¿Cómo no responder sus hermosos reviews? Es divertido porque entre ambos damos opiniones y podemos hablar de cosas diferentes, espero que esa algebra para débiles mortales no hay sido un problema para una narniana como tu. XD Todos amamos a Gray, es imposible no amarlo y más cuando se le ofrece a Juvia en bandeja de plata. Es inevitable no desear a Gray él es tan perfecto. Espero que este cap te haya gustado más o igual que el anterior y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Viry3fick:** Espero que seas libre ya de todos tus deberes académicos, porque flojera los finales. Ya sabes debes cantar libre soy si eres libre de toda atadura de profesores y trabajos enormes y también de espiritus malignos como Charlie Charlie, neee bueno. Todos los amigos se ríen de uno y más porque uno es demasiado sensible, hijos de fruta pero total uno quiere a esos chicos porque sn bullying no hay amistad recuérdalo. La canción es simplemente hermosa ya que es como que cuando nos volvamos a ver te contaré todo y no sabes cuándo se volverán a ver porque él está en el cielo y no sabes cuándo vas a morir, es muy duro. Me encanta esa peli y de hecho la nombre en el fic para ver si te dabas cuenta. Pos te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico para darte fuerza en estos finales. Te quiero mucho linda. :D Bye

**Bye hermosuras tengan lindo fin de semana.**

**.**

**.**

**WaterJuvia**


	7. Reconciliación

**Hola hermosuras, ¿Cómo están? Les traigo un hermoso capitulo para que lo disfruten. Los disclarimers ya los conocen o bueno están en el capitulo pasado y me da flojera escribirlos de nuevo.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Nekonekodesu 3 por su cumpleaños, algo tarde pero bueno feliz cumpleaños :D ojala la hubieras pasado genial.**

**Los quiero :D**

* * *

Lleve las manos a mi pecho para tratar de calmar a mi loco corazón que no dejaba de latir y que de cierta forma estaba más feliz que Umi cuando la sacaba a jugar al parque, le di indicaciones a mi cerebro de como respirar porque en esos instantes no estaba llegando aire a mis pulmones. _"Inhala y exhala" _le repetía una y otra vez pero ahora en vez de exhalar sentía como me estaba llenando de aire por dentro, parecía una bomba y podía explotar en cualquier momento. Estaba asustada, feliz, emocionada, pero sobre todo totalmente aterrada.

Mis piernas estaban temblando por el solo hecho de casi ser descubierta...¿Casi descubierta? Fallé rotundamente en mi intento por convertirme en una ninja silencioso y hacer mi misión exitosamente, no llegaría ni a Genin y ¿Es qué a quién se le ocurre dejar su celular en el escritorio para que el padre amenazador lo encontrará? A mí, solo a mí. No culparé a su padre por lo que me dijo, se ve que es una excelente persona y que quiere mucho a Gray, lo que le dijo fue tierno y gracias a él quiere hablar nuevamente conmigo, Waaaa...se ha convertido en mi Tony Stark, mi nuevo héroe. Un terrible sentimiento invadió mi cuerpo pero se adueño más que todo de mi corazón, extrañaba tanto a mi padre que dolía cada vez que lo recordaba y es que él era exactamente como ese hombre, tierno, sabio y sobre todas las cosas me amaba como si fuera su posesión más valiosa.

— Juvia te extraña mucho papá -susurré acunando en mis brazos el sombrero con un mariposita amarilla de mi madre, por el cual le insistió a Metalicana-sama para que me lo dejarán a mí, tío estaba tan dolido por la muerte de su hermana que regalo todas sus cosas y mi padre no se lo impidió porque le recordaban a ella y lo hacían sentirse deprimido cada día pero pudo dejarme esa reliquia tan importante para mí. Mordí mi labio inferior para controlar esas molestas lágrimas que querían aparecer, no quería llorar por él porque sabía que se encontraba descansando en paz y muy feliz al lado de mi madre pero aunque ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde su partida no se superará la muerte de una persona tan importante ni en un millón de años.

Soledad, esa era la palabra a la que más temía y la que gracias a Umi no vivía todos los días, perder a mis padres fue la experiencia más traumática por la que tuve que pasar y aunque tío y Gajeel-kun siempre estuvieron para mi, extraño sus abrazos, sus besos de buenas noches, la forma en la que mamá sonreía cuando me servía el desayuno, sus palabras de ánimo cuando me sentía triste, su apoyo incondicional a mi extraña forma de ser. Los extraño con todo mi corazón y me alegro que él tenga un buen padre, aunque lo envidio un poco.

— ¡Lyon a cenar! -Volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz del padre de Gray golpeando en la habitación del peli plateado ese, volví a sentirme asustada y un poco intimidada pero me calme cuando escuché que bajaban y se alejaban de mi guarida. Espere algunos minutos acostada en la cálida y suave alfombra de su habitación, no sabía qué hacer, esto de acosar o de hacer investigación no era lo mío, lo que había descubierto debajo de su cama fue como cuando Johnny disparó a la portería y Richard Textex lo atajó para que luego el balón saliera volando y fuera capturado de chilena por Oliver y Steve para que enseguida Tom fuera detrás de él y Oliver totalmente mareado pateara la pelota al mismo tiempo con él y le hicieran el gol más increíble de la historia a Richard. Exactamente fue así, algo hermosamente maravilloso pero en lo que la suerte fue la principal participe. No me hubiera imaginado que hubiera pasado si ese hombre no toca antes de entrar y me ve observando dormir a su hijo como si fuera una loca pervertida. Si, hubiera sido la peor vergüenza de toda mi vida o al menos nadie recordaba cuando en el internado Nano me pego plumas de pollo en todo el cuerpo con miel mientras dormía y me obligo a salir al patio de la escuela. Era como la gallina de Haru Yoshida tamaño gigante, bueno no soy tan gigante, era Nagoya tamaño Juvia...Ahora que lo pienso la personalidad de Haru es muy parecida a la de Gray, son adorables, tiernos, algo inseguros y con algunos cambios de humor pero están cuando los necesitan y se hacen tan indispensables que puede llegar hasta cambiar estados de ánimo.

— _"Solo usaras esa ropa cuando estemos así, dándonos placer y gritando el nombre del otro"_ -Definitivamente se parecían y podían prestarse las frases. _"Si te asomas te violo" _¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas? ¡Dios! Estoy desvariando, no puedo seguir pensando en Gray y menos en sus cualidades ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Nano, —Ojala y millones de gallinas la ataquen cuando este durmiendo por ser tan mala -Me reí al recordar que tampoco éramos ángeles y que Med y yo nos vengábamos cuando teníamos la oportunidad, el agua oxigenada sobre el corte de Terminator que le dejamos en su cabello le quedó a la maravilla.

_"Además tiene unos ojos tan tiernos y tan azules que me deja sin defensas ante ella...y su nombre es tan lindo..." _ Me tape la cara y moví mi cabeza suavemente tratando de que me bajara un poco la calentura que estaba sintiendo en mis mejillas al recordar cada una de las palabras que dijo Gray sobre mí, eso había estado jodidamente tierno. Nunca en la vida había escuchado a alguien hablar de mí de una manera tan linda, nunca pensé que un chico tan apuesto se fijara en mi, de hecho todo el mundo creía que era "rarita" por mis gustos. ¿Por qué no pueden entender que ser diferente no es ser Friki, asocial, nerdita, extraterrestre o loca? Pues bueno, él lo entendía y le gustaba porque _"era sacada de otro planeta"_. Grite muy bajito de la emoción y trate de recobrar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba para no ir corriendo al comedor y saludarlo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. _"¿Qué te pasa Juvia? Tú no eres así"._ Trate de calmarme y de meterme en la cabeza que no podía ilusionarme con un chico solo porque dijo unas cuantas palabras bonitas sobre mí o porque es tan apuesto que podría protagonizar un manga. Primero tenía que conocerlo bien, saber de su familia, de sus intenciones, todo sobre él y ahí si superar la barrera de la friendzone.

Salí rodando por debajo de la cama y me levante lentamente, tenía que irme lo más pronto posible porque había dejado sola a Umi pero primero tenía que hacer que él no estuviera más enojado conmigo. Si él podía hurgar en mi celular yo tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo con el suyo, lo tome entre mis manos y vi que en la foto de bloqueo estaba Umi poniendo su nariz muy cerca de la cámara, siempre lo hace, piensa que es algo de comer y se acerca para verificar que no es nada comestible, ella únicamente piensa en comida y en jugar. Deslice el dedo en la pantalla con la esperanza de que no tuviera contraseña y entro de una vez a la pantalla de inicio, los dioses estaban de mi lado esa noche. En su foto de fondo estaba con Lyon y con una pelinegra _— _¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué esta tan cera de mi Rin? -Busque entre sus fotos cualquier indicio, era una mujer muy hermosa y ahora podía ser su nueva conquista. ¡No! No lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo.

Su teléfono estaba repleto de imágenes de ella, de Lyon y de un señor muy parecido a Gray. ¿Será que esa chica era de su familia? Pues más le valía. Me tome una foto y al verla la borre en seguida, había quedado asquerosa, me acerqué al espejo para peinarme y vi el molesto letrero de autocontrol para no llamarme, fui a su baño rápidamente y con una de sus toallas limpie el espejo, busque la espuma para afeitar de su baño y grafitie en su espejo las palabras _"llámala ahora" _y empecé a inspeccionar entre sus cosas cualquier objeto que pudiera llevarme en venganza de lo que me había hecho a mí.

Guarde unas cosas en mi bolso y no pude evitar echarme de su colonia apenas la vi encima de uno de los estantes de su closet, olía tan delicioso que tuve que ordenarle a mi mano que se detuviera porque eso ya sería robar, su colonia debía costar un ojo de la cara y no podía llevármela también aunque eso significará que no olería a cada segundo su esencia, fui directo a su cama para tomarme una foto y cuando me senté rebote de lo suave que estaba, _— _Boing Boing Boing No me atrapas -salté felizmente en su cama como si fuera Dory encima de una medusa y luego mi atención se poso en el candelabro del techo, _"Noooo fuera impulso de idiotez". _Me acosté en su cama sin siquiera notar que estaba siendo una abusiva por meterme en su cuarto y asomarme en su privacidad.

Sonreí con todo el cabello esparcido por la almohada y después de diez intentos me gustó la ultima fotografía, rápidamente la puse como fondo de pantalla, me desbloquee en la lista de sus contactos de Whatsapp y cambie mi nombre de niña Pika Pika a "tu novia". Me reí por mi propia estupidez y busque en sus mensajes, no era celosa ni nada pero necesitaba saber con quien hablaba.

Entre sus conversaciones recientes aparecía un tal Natsu, "idiota" refiriéndose a Lyon, "Papá", "Ultear", "Briar", "Loke" y "Erza", mire a todas direcciones asegurándome que no hubiera nadie y pudiera abrir sus conversaciones con tranquilidad. Cambie de opinión y deje el celular donde lo había encontrado, no era de las que veía cosas que no me incumbían y aunque me estaba muriendo por saber qué tipo de conversaciones tenia con otras personas desistí de la idea. Trate de descansar un poco, había sido un día largo, ¡demasiado largo! Lentamente me quede dormida embriagándome con su olor que estaba impregnado en sus almohadas y en mi.

— Gracias por la comida -escuché la voz de Gray gritando desde el pasillo y supe entonces que venía, corrí rápidamente hacía su balcón para sentarme en la orilla y cruzar las piernas, apenas entró no me vio y fue directamente hacia la mesita de noche para buscar su celular, pude verlo por medio de la pequeña ventana que quedaba enseguida de la enredadera y vi cuando abría sus ojos sorprendido. Mi corazón se detuvo, era más que claro que sabía que estaba ahí y vi la hermosa sonrisa que se formo en su labios viendo detenidamente la foto que me había tomado. Luego, se agachó para mirar debajo de su cama y cuando vio mi letrero en el espejo mordió su labio y desordenó sus cabellos, se notaba a leguas que no se sentía preparado para verme en ese momento pero siguió buscándome con su mirada.

— ¿Juvia? -sonreí automáticamente y vi el pequeño salto que pegó cuando me vio desde las puertas de su ventana, sus ojos grises se clavaron en mi y tome un mechón de mi pelo para observarlo como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Juvia? ¡Bájate ahora mismo de ahí, es peligroso! -Solté mi mechón y me baje despacio para luego cruzarme de brazos y entrar a la habitación pasando por el lado de él — Niña Pika-Pika para ti, Gray. -vi por el espejo una leve sonrisa para luego ser cambiada por un ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué hueles a mi? -me mordí el labio para no soltar una carcajada _"Me eche de tu loción ¿Qué no es obvio?" _No respondí y él caminó detrás mío hasta detenerse y dar pasos hacia atrás, estaba creando una barrera invisible entre los dos y no quería tocarme o acercarse demasiado porque quien sabe que podía suceder.

— ¿Qué haces acá? -Se cruzó de brazos y yo me senté en su cama como si tuviera algún derecho.

— ¿Cree que es el único que puede acosar? Juvia está verificando que todo estuviera bien -Vi cuando sus ojos me mostraron que había recordado algo, vio en dirección a su escritorio y sonreí maliciosamente.

— Son muy bonitos, gracias -Saque los dibujos d mi bolso y la expresión de su rostro fue muy cómica, enseguida lo tenía al frente mío tratando de quitarme los dibujos con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. — ¡Devuélveme mis dibujos! -Me reí — ¡Quíteselos a Juvia! -Volví a reír esta vez más fuerte mientras me subía en la cama sin darle la espalda y llegaba hasta el respaldar de madera, Gray no dudo en perseguirme subiéndose encima de la cama, siguiéndome con sus movimientos como un depredador y cuando rio algo dentro de mi estomago se revolvió. — ¡Dámelos por las buenas! -seguía mostrándome esos dientes blancos en esa celestial sonrisa indicándome que le divertía mucho la situación.

— ¡No! Son de Juvia -Le saque la lengua y en ese instante se acerco tanto a mi rostro que pude sentir la sangre quemándome las mejillas, sus ojos grises mirándome con emoción y su peculiar olor me hicieron tragar saliva. Trate de escabullirme pero me inmovilizó con sus piernas empujándome para que quedará acostada en la cama y me atacó con una cruel emboscada de cosquillas, grité que se detuviera mientras comenzaba a reír y a derramar lágrimas de lo atacada de la risa que estaba, soy tan cosquillosa que hasta un ligero toque me mata.

— Gray, por...por favor -No se detuvo hasta que solté los dibujos y se los llevó cuidadosamente desdoblando las orejas que accidentalmente había provocado en el papel. Salté en su espalda aprovechando que se había descuidado y lo agarré con mis manos y con mis piernas para no caerme, trate de agarrar los dibujos mientras él los alejaba de mis manos estirando sus brazos.

— ¡Esto son derechos de autor! ¡Los dibujos por derecho le pertenecen a Juvia! -Los tiro y todos aterrizaron en el escritorio para que no pudiera tomarlos, intente bajarme para tomarlos pero cuando aterrice en el piso me tomo de la cintura y me alzó para tirarme suavemente en la cama, rápidamente se paró en frente del escritorio para que no llegará a los dibujos y sonrió como un niño haciendo travesuras.

— Si logras tomar los dibujos te los regalo.

— Challenge accepted -dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos e inflaba mis mejillas. ¿Cómo llegaría a él y tomaría los dibujos? Esto iba a estar muy difícil, Gray era muy fuerte y por nada del mundo me iba a permitir llegar a ellos.

— ¿Donde está el cuarto y el quinto dibujo? -Me miró acusadoramente y le sonreí.

—Señor Juez lo único que Juvia puede decir en su defensa es que esos dibujos no mostraban la realidad de los hechos y por eso Juvia se deshizo de ellos -Se cruzó de brazos y trato de ahogar su sonrisa. Era mi momento de actuar ya que estaba distraído — ¡Ay! ¡Duele, duele! ¡el pie de Juvia! -Me toqué mi pie y se acercó preocupado a mí, cuando iba a tomar mi pie para inspeccionarlo lo empuje y quedo encima de la cama, salí corriendo por mis dibujos, los tome entre mis manos y grite proclamándome como ganadora.

— Me mentiste de nuevo -_"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_. No se me había ocurrido nada más para tomarlos, ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo la embarro más? Otra vez esa mirada, ¿Ira a explotar como lo hizo en la cárcel? — La verdad si duele y Juvia ahora tiene dibujos nuevos para pegarlos en su pared ya que cierta persona rompió todos sus posters. -Silencio, ni siquiera escuchaba su respiración y su mirada y rostro estaban en dirección al suelo. Me acerqué a él y me arrodille en el piso para levantarle la cara y obligarlo a que me mirará. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y me dolió verlo de esa manera.

— Es mecánico las ligeras mentiras en el ser humano, ¿Recuerda cuando le dijo al chico que estaba arreglando la puerta de Juvia que ella estaba loca para que no sospechará que estaban de colados? -Trató de hablar pero lo detuve —Juvia nunca tuvo la intención de herirlo, ni mucho menos que no quisiera volver a verla, no todas las mentiras son malas ni todas las verdades son buenas.

— Yo no digo mentiras, me lastimaste, Juvia _-"¿Y usted a mi no?" _Apreté mis puños tratando de controlarme y de no golpearlo por imbécil.

— Si nunca dice mentiras, entonces si es verdad que cree que Juvia es una falsa, mentirosa y venenosa. -No podía creer que recordaba sus insultos a la perfección, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y me levanté del piso antes de hacer una escena ahí, tome mi celular y me fui al balcón para disponerme a bajar. — No, no creó eso. -Sentí como me abrazaba posesivamente desde la espalda posicionando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su frente en mi hombro — También te mentí, perdóname. No me había dado cuenta que también hago eso. — Juvia se quiere ir -Trate de soltarme pero me agarró más fuerte y negó con su cabeza aún apoyada en mis hombros. — No he dejado de pensar en ti desde esa noche, tenía miedo de perderte pero me daba mucho más miedo saber que podías ser mentirosa. -Me volteó suavemente para quedar frente a frente y me tomo la cara entre sus manos. — Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial, que no podía dejarte ir, sé que ese sentimiento que apareció de repente en mi corazón no es solo una obsesión o una vacilación. Estoy lleno de inseguridades, a veces no me aguanto ni yo mismo y todo esto es porque yo...fui engañado. -¡Ay no! Me va a hablar de esa mujer que lo engaño y lo destrozo, no quiero que vuelva a repetir lo que le paso, que vuelva a hurgar en sus heridas.

— Mi primera novia... — ¿Su primera novia? ¿Cuántas novias ha tenido? -esas preguntas salieron sin permiso de mi boca y él levantó una ceja — Olvídelo solo era curiosidad -Trate de ocultar mi rostro para no mostrarle la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y su mano helada agarró mi mano para llevarme a la cama y poder hablar tranquilamente — Dos...-Por una extraña razón no me gusto su respuesta, me sonrió galantemente — Mary y tú -Me sonroje y apreté la mano que no se había apartado de la mía.

—A ella la conocí en la escuela, había entrado a mitad de año y supuestamente venía de intercambio. Su acento era francés y aunque no era nada del otro mundo consiguió convertirse en mi novia. Ur, mi tía y mi padre eran dueños de una empresa de dulces antes de que ella muriera, esa fue nuestra primera empresa, la que impulso toda nuestra riqueza y por tanto a la que más apreció le tenemos. Después de muchos años en funcionamiento surgió un problema, uno de los ingredientes estaba causando una reacción desfavorable en los consumidores y teníamos que solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible, la competencia era un punto en contra y la solución a las pérdidas que estábamos sufriendo fue vender algunas de las acciones de la empresa en pequeñas cantidades a inversionistas. Nadie sabía sobre eso así que la venta no representaba ningún problema y generalmente recuperábamos las acciones cuando recibíamos buenos ingresos.

— Mary era especialista en aparentar y sonreír falsamente para ganarse a las personas, su forma de hablar y más que todo su sentido de la moda hizo que rápidamente se ganará la confianza de mi prima Ultear, hija de Ur -Debe ser su prima, la chica que aparece en las fotos y yo botando fuego por la boca como si fuera un dragón porque no me agradaba — Los dos estuvimos presentes cuando el inspector de salubridad vio la fábrica infestada de ratas ¿Cómo sucedió eso? No lo sabemos, siempre nos esforzamos por ser limpios y entonces supimos que nos estaban saboteando. Con esto tuvimos que vender gran cantidad de acciones para suplir todas las multas que nos llegaron y cometí el error de contárselo a Mary.

— Dos horas después recibimos una llamada, habíamos perdido más del cincuenta por ciento de las acciones y la empresa había sido comprada por Avatar. -Era una maldita perra esa tipa, ¿Cómo pudo aprovecharse de Gray en esos momentos de debilidad?

— ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿La demando? -asintió con su cabeza y vi como tenía sus manos hechos puños y sus nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que las tenía apretadas.

— La demandamos por espionaje industrial pero no teníamos las suficientes pruebas para inculparla, cuando me vio se rio en mi cara y habló normalmente, nunca fue francesa solo me estaba engañando.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? -El único objetivo de esos tipos era destruir la empresa de Ur porque no querían que hubiera competencia en su gran imperio, dejaron que poco a poco quebrará, la vendieron cuando vieron que ya no podían sacarle más provecho y regalaron prácticamente las acciones de una empresa que se hundía como un barco de papel. Nosotros invertimos mucho dinero para recuperarla pero no fue suficiente, un hombre que también es un maldito compró la empresa con intenciones de venderla a unos inversionistas que la fusionarán con una empresa de peluches y que desaparecerá por completo, ahora estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que no la venda, para poder recuperarla.

— ¿Sabe? Juvia conoce a alguien que sabe muchas cosas sobre negocios y empresas, él compra mejora y luego vende las empresas para darles un mejor futuro, si usted quiere Juvia le puede preguntar y le dará soluciones para ayudarlos.

— ¿Harías eso por mi? -Su cara de emoción era perfecta y le asentí para darle más ilusión, si eso era tan importante para él lo ayudaría.

— Muchas gracias, haría todo por enmendar mi error y recuperar la empresa.

— ¿Hasta dejar a Juvia? -Le pregunté en broma pero se quedó en silencio y me molestó que no me diera una respuesta. Entonces si me dejaría por recuperar su empresa, eso fue como una patada en el trasero y bien dada, trate de cambiar el tema ya que no se atrevía a contestarme — ¿Cómo se llama la empresa? -Me miró y movió sus labios pero antes de poder escuchar su respuesta mi celular sonó haciendo que mi corazón diera un brinco, el ringtone me indicaba quien era. — Es Gajeel-kun, Juvia debe irse dejo a Umi sola. -Lo silencie para que no siguiera molestando y luego le contestaría.

— ¡Espera no te vayas! ¡No quiero que te vayas! -Me abrazó fuertemente y correspondí a su abrazo, me despegue por unos segundos y lo mire a los ojos. — ¡Juvia quiere dejarle en claro que ustedes dos son por ahora solo amigos!

— ¡Lo sé! -Asintió apenado para luego verme y acariciarme la mejilla. — Por ahora solo amigos -repitió y me soltó, le sonreí y tome mi bolso, me fui a su ventana y nuevamente me alzó como si fuera una pequeña y ligerísima pluma.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? -Su pregunta me pareció tonta, pues me iba ir a mi casa.

— Juvia se va por donde vino.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar la vida por mí, puedes resbalar y caer, nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasará! -Y apareció el Gray exagerado y sobreprotector, también algo gritón.

— ¿Entonces usted si puede arriesgar la vida subiendo al apartamento de Juvia? Ese a diferencia de su habitación tiene cinco pisos no dos. — Es mi deber preocuparme por ti, eres la mujer que hará parte de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué no saca el anillo de una vez? -Me reí y él por fin se rio por uno de mis comentarios —Aún es muy pronto pero no sería una mala idea, ven por acá, es peligroso y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Alguien de su familia puede ver a Juvia!

— Nadie te verá y ya que somos amigos tutéame por favor. -Tutear no era lo mío, pero si eso quería. — ¿Acompañas a Juvia?

— Eso está mucho mejor. -Me tomó de la mano para guiarme lentamente por su inmensa mansión, era tan grande y tan perfecta que todo lo que tenía poseía un valor incalculable. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la última habitación del lugar y cuando entramos vi que era un estudio lleno de libros y de muebles de madera, movió uno de los libros y una pequeña puerta se abrió. Uff un pasaje secreto, ya me estaba empezando a encantar esa casa, al acercarnos pude ver que eran unas escaleras y bajamos lentamente mientras él cuidaba de que no fuera a caer, cuando bajamos abrió una puerta y estábamos en su cocina.

— ¿Quién quiere bajar las escaleras principales si puedes llegar a la cocina y buscar en la nevera en menos de diez segundos con el pasadizo secreto? -Lo usaba mucho cuando era pequeño y no quería que Lyon me molestara...¡Espera! ¿Tienes hambre? -negué con mi cabeza mientras mi estomago asentía, no quería molestarlo y además debía irme lo más pronto posible. — ¿Segura?

— Sip -Busco en la alacena y me saco dos bolsas de frituras, tres paquetes de galletas y un sándwich de la nevera, me los guardó en el bolso y cuando los metió bien se dio cuenta que había guardado ciertas cosas de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué tomaste esto mi niña Pika-Pika? -Agarré uno de los bóxers que tenía en mi bolso y sonreí — ¡Estos bóxers solo puede usarlos mientras este dándole placer a Juvia y gritando el nombre del otro! Son lindos y además brillan en la oscuridad -Se cubrió la cara muerto de la vergüenza, la venganza era dulce como la miel y jodidamente divertida. — "Plátano maduro" Muy atrevido para que los use por ahí -trato de quitármelo pero lo apreté con fuerza y empezamos un jaloneo por su ropa interior.

— ¡Dame eso! -Negué con la cabeza y empecé a reírme mientras veía como se había coloreado hasta la frente y trataba desesperadamente recuperar su ropa interior.

— Juvia no se lo dará -grité muy divertida.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?

— Primero, Juvia se los imagino puestos y le encantaron -mordió su labio volviendo a sonrojarse sin remedio — Segundo, si Juvia se cansa de su propia ropa interior puede ponérselos ¿Se imagina como se vería Juvia con ellos? -Tragó duro después de unos segundos de pensarlo y gritó cómicamente avergonzado — ¡No es justo que me pongas a imaginar eso cuando solo somos amigos!

— ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué está pensando? -Parecía tonta riendo mientras no dejaba que él me ganara su ropa interior, no quería que se rompiera porque enserio me agrado su bóxer y ambos estábamos haciendo tanta fuerza que temía que ambos quedáramos con un pedazo.

— Pienso en ti, en nosotros cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez. -Wow eso fue bastante sincero, ahora la que se sonrojo sin remedio fui yo. —¿Qué está sucediendo acá? -La voz de un hombre me hizo detener el corazón, Gray soltó sus bóxers y de la fuerza que yo estaba haciendo tuve que dar pasos hacia atrás para no caerme, cuando volteé para ver quién era vi a un señor y a una chica pelinegra que me miraban con sorpresa. Paseé mi mirada a la prenda de vestir de Gray que tenía en las manos y que estaba visible para todos los presentes, vi de nuevo a ese señor y vio lo que estaba sosteniendo en las manos, maldecí al karma por ser tan maldito conmigo. — Juvia Loxar, mucho gusto -atiné a decir mientras rápidamente llevaba los calzoncillos de Gray a mi bolso.

— Soy Silver Fullbuster, el padre de Gray -Su sonrisa no puedo evitar que me sintiera como si me estuviera derritiendo como una paleta helada. Me quería morir de la vergüenza, ¿Qué pensará de mi?

— Ella es la chica de la que te conté -Sonrió para tomarme de la mano — La que tiene novio y novia -habló la pelinegra y trate de esconderme detrás de Gray para que no vieran la incomodidad del momento. — Era mentira, Juvia no tiene novio y no es bisexual. -La mirada penetrante de esa chica me produjo miedo y a la vez una fea sensación, se notaba que era de esas chicas ricas que juzgan por apariencia.

— Encantado en conocerte y lamento lo que Gray le hizo a tu perro. ¿Cómo se encuentra? -es una perra ¿Qué nadie entiende la diferencia? — Muy...muy bien gracias, se toma sus pastillas y dentro de poco le revisaran su patica.

— Me alegro, mucho gusto en conocerte, Juvia. Les dejamos la privacidad que necesitan -Vi como creídamente la chica se hecho el cabello para atrás para irse y como Silver se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y con un gesto de la mano.

— Igualmente señor. Hasta luego -vi a Gray y me abrazó sorpresivamente. —Le agradas, le agradas mi niña Pika-Pika. -Asentí dentro de su pecho sin saber que decir, esto superaba en todos los sentidos a la gallina humana, esto era lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado en la vida.

— Le diré a nuestro conductor que te lleve.

— No es necesario.

— Ya está muy tarde y no me gusta que estés sola a altas horas de la noche, acepta por favor. -Asentí mientras salíamos por una de las puertas de su cocina a el lugar donde estaban parqueados más de cinco autos lujosísimos. La noche estaba despejada, estrellada y hermosa, las luces hacían un hermoso contraste con las flores del jardín, esperamos por algunos segundos a que llegará su conductor mientras titiritaba de frio, había olvidado por completo traer una chaqueta.

— Espérame un segundo -salió corriendo en dirección a su casa e incomoda empecé a mirar para todas partes. Vi a un señor aproximarse y lo salude cordialmente, abrió la puerta de la limosina y se sentó esperando que yo entrará. Vi a Gray segundos después y me puso una de sus chaquetas, era calientica, ovejera y sobre todas las cosas olía a él.

— Gracias por venir a arreglar todo -Me sonrió y desesperadamente metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que me quedaba algo grande. — No fue nada, Juvia solo quería aclarar las cosas -abrió la puerta para que entrará en la limosina y antes de dejarme entrar me jalo suavemente para luego sentir como sus labios se juntaban suavemente con los míos, como mi respiración parecía haberse extinguido y como sin saber por qué razón mis labios seguían su ritmo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras, espero enserio que les haya gustado mucho ¿Se merece todo el abecedario? pues hagamos un abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxy.**

**Este es el sexy espacio para responder sus sexys reviews:**

**Juvia-chan21: **Holis, jajajaja bueno ya sabes eso de Charlie Charlie me da algo de miedo por eso no lo he intentado porque dicen que hasta viendo películas de terror los espíritus crean portales y trato de no verlas cuando estoy sola. Creó que nadie es tan estúpido para soplar el lápiz, lo haría para asustar a mis amigos pero cuando esta sola no. Jajaja Drama everywhere. ¿Crees que le falta un toque? Dime que es :D jajaja Gray es tan adorable comestible y hermoso, es una ternurita. Espero que te haya gustado y pues te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye.

**Luniitaturska:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y lo hago con todo el amor. A propósito ya tengo una parte de lo que habíamos hablado, si quieres te mando spoilers o puedes mandarme tus ideas para adaptarlas en el OS. Si algo me la comunicas, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero mucho. Bye :D

**Lymar Vastia: **Holis, bueno si pobre Juvia le pasan las cosas más malas pero sobre todo las cosas más graciosas, Lyon pues bueno por lo de la asociación avanzará con Med tanto como Chachos lo avance pero hace uff no lo actualiza, normal sabes que esto es gruvia y pues muestro gruvia. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye y bueno si me inspire en esa song para el fic. Me encanta- Bye :D

**Mermaid Slayer: **Silver es el mejor padre del mundo y Juvia lo sabe, hace muchas cosas buenas. Juvia es un amor pero Gray lo supera en millones con esa mezcla de edoras, es cierto este Gray es un hermoso de edoras. El gruvia es lo mejor para calmar los nervios. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor y espero que esye cap te haya gustado mucho y te haga enamorar mucho del gruvia. Bye.

**Chachos:** Jajajaja yaaay puse lo de Charlie Charlie y lo de Dross porque el video me pareció bueno y tétrico, jajajaja sabes que Gajeel no es un santo pero tiene su buena relación con Juvia, jajajaja Juvia es la mejor y es que es un fastidio esa gente chismosa y poom Dios griego para defenderla, gracias por no pasarte de berenjena y ponerme mi review, luego pondre Leredy tu dame mi Leredy por favor. Ti amo Chachos bye

**Oni No Ao:** HI, Mis contestaciones haciendo reir desde tiempos inmemorables, jajaja sabes? Hubiera sido muy pelicula de terror que la saque de la pata y la amenace pero hubiera está muy interesante y chistoso, jajaja si Juvia haciendo cosas sin siquiera saber porque, eso es hermoso. Lyon es el mejor y esa canción me encanta, Selena es linda y canta canciones bonitas, acá esta tu siete y ojala Juan se atreva y se lo diga para matar a la tristeza. Ti amo y lo sabes.

**Gabriela Canales:** Solo imagínate a Gray intentando no llamar a Juvia, sería algo demasiado lindo muy abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz, es como una especie de Edo-Gray acosador y perdidamente enamorado de Juvia, es hermoso. Jajajaja ese Lyon es el mejor y me da risa como trata de tonta a Juvia, ¿Quién no quiere está ahí con él jugando? Qué hermoso! Espero que hayas logrado encontrar un buen lemon y ok ese comentario de Juvia la saco del estadio para callar a todas esas viejas chismosas. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Espero que te haya gustado mucho, Bye.

**Taty Hyuuga:** Si, no me dejaste review creo que llorare. ¿No te gusta el Charlie Charlie? Es divertido, bueno gracias por tus lindas palabras, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor y esperando que este cap también te haya gustado. Bye.

**CMR:** Holis :D Si creo que nuestros padres son hermosos pero bueno Silver es uno de los mejores padres. Un poco tarde pero acá tu capitulo para que lo leas y te diviertas muchísimo, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye.

**Nekonekodesu:** Hi, Me alegro muchísimo, eso demuestra que tienes sangre pura y que puedes hacer cosas que los mortales no harían, Juvia está sacando su lado acosador pero no podrá ganarle nunca a Gray, a mi también me dan miedo esas cosas y por eso no lo hago. Gray y Juvia son demasiado hermosos, te mando un beso y un abrazo gigantotes. Bye te quiero.

**jbadillodavilla:** Holis, ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes hago cosas interesantes y con mucho amor, espero que te haya gustado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye.

**Viry3fick: **Holis, estupida maestra ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo golpeaste? Libre eres, menos mal yo ya casi entro a la U, se me esfumaron las vacaciones, jajaja quedaste toda ok no me casare con nadie prefiero mis 40 Umis jajaja es lo mejor, créeme. Creo que todas reaccionaríamos como Gray, nos darían mucho miedo ahora en este mundo tan malo como los de hoy en día. Espero que ya hayas dormido bien y sabes que me encantan los testamentos aunque sean sin sentido y también espero que hayas dormido mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye.

**Tsanami SaberFairy: **Hola, me encanta que leas los capítulos y te encanten y que ames mi fic, acá un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutes mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye.

**Nole-chan: **Hi, aww muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y lo importante fue que llego tu review y que ahora se que siempre estas pendiente, Silver es genial, un amor. Vamos ojala que ese aparatejo te deje mandarme sexys reviews y mira la reconciliación tan hermosa que se llevaron pues bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico deseándote lo mejor. Bye.

**Los quiero mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicologico.**

**.**

**Bye, WaterJuvia.**


	8. Es broma

**Hola hermosuras! Si, WaterJuvia vuelve de las profundidades de la universidad y de sus obligaciones para traerles un sexy capitulo para que lo disfruten y si quieren se rian un poquito.**

**Ya saben, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, las marcas y animes mencionados a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Disfruten y amenme.**

* * *

Mi corazón había sufrido un fallo cardíaco, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y mis pulmones se habían ido de vacaciones olvidando aunque sea dejarme un poco de aire. ¡Dios! Era mi primer beso y me lo robo cruelmente sin que yo pudiera tener una preparación previa.

No estaba enojada, claro que no. ¡Estaba simplemente aterrada! Aterrada no era la palabra, no tenía ni idea que hacer. No es como si alguna vez hubiera practicado con la almohada, no me habían besado en la vida, de echo la única que me daba piquitos era Umi pero eso no cuenta. Por instinto, mis labios persiguieron los suyos, torpemente y sin rastros de voluntad. Mi mente estaba en blanco y en ningún momento se me ocurrió apartarlo, eso era lo que menos quería. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

— Lo siento -Se quitó de mi totalmente arrepentido después de siete segundos y algo dentro de mi sintió un feo bajonazo, me sentí mal sin él y la única razón que encontraba lógica era que eso había sido el momento más hermoso y mágico de toda mi vida. Bajó su rostro para luego desordenarse desesperadamente el cabello con claros signos de arrepentimiento pero más que eso su rostro demostraba miedo, estaba aterrado y su respiración había comenzado a agitarse — No te enojes por favor, sé que sólo somos amigos, lo siento, lo siento mucho. –No me gustaba verlo de esa manera, su actitud era como si en ese momento se estuviera odiando y quisiera hacerse daño, trate de hablar pero fue inútil, no pude pronunciar ni una sílaba, estaba abochornada, apenada y sonrojada hasta la coronilla. Negué con la cabeza y me metí en la limosina huyendo como una vil gallina.

Cerré la puerta y él se agachó para tocar el vidrio con sus manos y mirarme con ojos de cachorro arrepentido, no quería que pensará que estaba enojada pero esto me tomó por sorpresa. Me despedí moviendo mi mano y sonreí para luego ver como lentamente su chofer arrancaba y el seguía el auto como si fuera un perrito abandonado. Rápidamente voltee mi cuerpo y me aferré a la fina cojinería para poder observarlo unos cuantos segundos más por el vidrio de atrás.

Le sonreí de nuevo cuando él se detuvo a mitad del camino de la salida de su mansión y volví a sentarme en mi lugar con mis manos temblando como si fuera una niña asustada, una niña tonta que le temía a su primer beso, a lo que acababa de vivir, a que sólo fuera una más de sus fantasías y de sus amores imposibles del manga o del anime.

— Hay agua al frente suyo, señorita -Sin dudarlo me despegue de la silla y tome la botella de agua, no era la primera vez que me subía en una limosina pero todo me parecía una nueva experiencia en ese instante. Me atragante con el agua tratando de calmar a mi loco corazón que latía sin control alguno, después de toser para no morir ahogada por esa agua asesina y recoger mi pulmón oí la voz del conductor.

— Esa agua era para el niño Lyon, una broma -tome otra botella y vi que esta vez no tuviera picante por el color, tenía toda la boca picada y en ese momento quería asesinarlo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que esa agua era para Lyon y permitir que yo me la tomara? Mi pobre boca y estomago ahora sufrían las consecuencias de su brillante broma. En cierta manera lo hubiera apoyado porque me hubiera gustado ver la cara del tonto niño rico mientras sacaba la lengua por el picante.

Rápidamente abrí la botella, esta vez sí era agua normal y me quite ese feo sabor tomándome todo el contenido. Después de unos segundos, inconscientemente pase los dedos por mis labios recordando aquel beso, sintiendo aún su dulce sabor, la suavidad y la ternura que ahora recordaría toda mi vida como el primer contacto amoroso con un hombre, con un chico que ahora me tenía rendida a sus pies como si fuera una esclava y no quiero salirme de mi personalidad tsundere de Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, por nada del mundo puedo hacerlo, no puedo enamorarme, Juvia Loxar jamás se enamorará y menos de Gray que tiene ciertos problemas psicológicos.

No puedo dejar de pensar que soy una estúpida. Sólo yo escapo ante algo tan hermoso cuando se supone que otras chicas darían todo por estar ahí. Debí haberle dicho, _"No te lamentes, es algo que los dos queríamos, guapo"_ No, jamás diría algo así, ni en mis sueños. _"Fue mi primer beso, Gray"_ ¡No! Sonaría como una friki virgen. _"Fue hermoso y sorpresivo, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas rodeados por hermosas flores que eran testigas de nuestro primer acercamiento bajo algo más que amigos" _¡Definitivamente no! ¿Quién me creo? ¿Shakespeare? Menos mal no hable porque realmente la hubiera embarrado, pero sin lugar a dudas fui muy seca, no le dije que no se preocupara, debe tener el corazón en la mano pensando que lo odio y que no volveré a hablarle por descarado.

¡Al menos debí haberle dado un beso en la mejilla y decirle que tuviera buena noche! Soy una imbécil, una tonta. Creo que ahora cada vez que recuerde este momento me sentiré como Juvia la gallina humana que en vez de decirle al Fullbuster que me gustó mucho su beso salió volando a esconderse en su nido, ¿Una gallina tiene nido? ¡Esto no viene al caso!

— Me agrada que el joven Gray haya conseguido una nueva novia. -La voz del conductor me sacó de mis pensamientos impresionándome, sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos y al entender su significado me sonroje sin remedio.

— ¡Juvia no es su novia!

— Relájese, yo no vi nada. Gracias a Dios el muchacho Gray pudo superar su experiencia gay -Escupí el trago de agua en toda la ventana y negué con la cabeza, no podía ser posible ¿Experiencia gay? ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Y si fue con...no...no puede ser, estoy loca…..pero es lo más seguro, pudo haber sido con Lyon, es el más cercano a él y además es guapo, no, — Es broma -El alma volvió a mi cuerpo, si eso hubiera sido cierto nunca hubiera podido volver a verle la cara sin sentir que conozco algo muy íntimo y extraño, afortunadamente sólo fue una broma.

— Aunque esa vez con Lyon podría considerarse una experiencia gay y sobre todo de incesto.

— ¡Lo sabía! -Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí un líquido caliente deslizarse por una de mis fosas nasales, eso había afectado jodidamente a mi pobre mente fujoshi, lleve las manos a mi boca tratando de contener tantas emociones y cosas extrañas que sentía en esos instantes, ¿Cómo no imaginarme a Gray en situaciones comprometedoras con Lyon? ¿Qué edad tenían cuando hicieron lo que hicieron? Nada de eso vale la pena, lo importante es que Juvia está ahí para cambiarlo, para que sea todo un hombre y complazca a Juvia.

— No importa, el aceptó a Juvia después de pensar que tenía una relación sentimental con Med. –Su chofer abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por mi afirmación — Es broma -¡Maldito! ¿Acaso considera que sus bromas son graciosas? Está jugando con mis pobres sentimientos. Ahora no puedo sacarme de la mente la imagen de Lyon y Gray ¿Por qué demonios tengo una imaginación tan activa, tan fantasiosa?

Respire profundo y vi las calles de New York, hoy todo parecía más hermoso, más colorido y aunque las bromas del conductor de Gray eran algo ridículas no podía dejar de pensar que todos en esa familia tenían cierto sentido del humor y eso me hacía sentirme cómoda, todas las familias son raras pero mejor así, mejor graciosos que antipáticos aunque esa Ultear no me termina de convencer.

— ¡Ay, nos quedamos sin gasolina!

— ¿Como? ¡No hay gasolineras cerca! ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Quiere que Juvia llame a una amiga para que los ayude? -¿Cómo demonios una limosina que le pertenece a una de las familias más ricas del país se queda sin gasolina? Creo que el karma de nuevo me ataca, tendría que ir caminando por gasolina porque no tenía ni un sólo peso para coger un taxi debido a mi situación financiera, lo que tío Metalicana me había dado lo gasté en la cuenta del hospital, la veterinaria de Umi, mis medicamentos y lo que me había sobrado me lo gasté sobreviviendo estos días. ¡Eres un maldito y sucio conmigo, karma!

— Voy a llamar al niño Gray para que la recoja y la lleve a su casa.

— ¡No! No por favor, no lo moleste. Juvia no quiere causarle problemas.

— Para el no sería un problema ayudarla. La adora y procura que todo se encuentre bien con usted, señorita.

— Juvia consigue la gasolina, no se preocupe. Ya su pie está sano y puede ir caminando. -Tome fuerte mi bolso y espere que se detuviera para abrir la puerta de la limosina y conseguir combustible. — Es broma. -Solté mi bolso bruscamente y trate de respirar para no perder el control y sacar el supersayayin que llevo dentro.

Mi celular sonó con el peculiar ringtone de Gajeel y le contesté en seguida mientras me aseguraba que el payaso de la noche se dedicará y concentrará en el camino.

— Hola Gajeel-kun.

— Hola mujer, ¿Cómo sigue tu apestoso y podrido pie?

— ¿Apestoso y podrido pie? ¡Juvia no tiene un apestoso y podrido pie!

— ¿Qué no? ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías doce años y estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Totomaru? El animador le pidió a todos que se quitaran los zapatos y tu... — Sí, si Juvia ya se acuerda. -Una de las muchas vergüenzas de mi vida, la historia de mis primeros talcos de pies y mi primer desodorante con extra premio bonus de una incómoda conversación con tío Metalicana. Pudo ser peor, al menos la noche que desperté asustada y gritando que me iba a morir desangrada sólo estaba mi tío casi padre para guiarme en el asqueroso y horroroso camino de convertirme en "una mujer", si Gajeel hubiera estado me hubiera jodido de por vida o si me hubiera pasado en el internado con Nano no hubiera tenido vida social, ¿A quién engaño? No era para nada popular. Pufff Sólo tengo una cosa que decir sobre esto, estúpida y arruina vidas pubertad.

— ¿Tu recuerdas la vez que conociste a Levy y de no ser por Juvia le hubieras seguido hablando con ese moco en toda tu nariz llena de piercings?

— Eso nunca pasó.

— ¿Tienes a Levy al lado? Podemos preguntarle a ella para que me desmienta.

— Por tu bien, será mejor que te calles y nunca más vuelvas a repetir eso.

— Tú empezaste.

— Hermosa familia que me mando yo.

— Para eso está la familia, Gajeel-kun, para avergonzarse.

— Eres una apestosa.

— ¡Eres un tonto!

— Lo soy -Suspire y seguí con mi conversación, ese Gajeel no tiene remedio e íbamos a terminar con una discusión de niños de seis años — Ya le quitaron los puntos a Juvia y Umi ha tenido una excelente recuperación, el pelo ya le está creciendo y las cicatrices las está escondiendo el nuevo pelo que le sale.

— Me alegro.

— ¿Y cómo va la empresa?

— ¿Cuál de todas?

— Pues en la que trabajas, tonta.

— Ya sabes, los negocios del tío son prósperos y todo va súper en la empresa, en poco tiempo llegarán las muestras de las telas para la colección y ahí entra Juvia, tiene que hacer todo el plan de costos para los proveedores que escojan y la proyección de los diseños de esta temporada.

— ¡Genial! -A veces Gajeel puede ser tan seco y monosílabo.

— Mmm… ¿Sabes? Surgió un problema con Levy y creo que no llegaremos este semestre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

— ¿Es algo grave?

— No mujer, me alegro que todo esté bien. Te dejo porque es algo tarde acá.

— Gajeel Redfox, si no le cuentas a Juvia que sucedió te jura que llama a Levy-san y le pregunta.

— ¡Eres una enana molesta y chismosa! Solo fue un maldito profesor, un malparido obsesionado por la inteligencia de la enana, el puto quería con ella, la hizo perder la materia y no me puedo ir sin ella. No sin antes pelear por su dignidad.

— ¿Le hizo algo? –Eso era terrible, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan enfermo para dañar a alguien tan inocente y dulce como Levy-san?

— Levy le dio una patada en las pelotas cuando intentó propasare con ella y por eso el baboso no dudo en perjudicarla delante de la dirección universitaria.

— Bien merecido se lo tiene ese hijo de puta ¿A quién le dieron la razón? ¿Qué le hiciste a ese maldito? -baje la voz al encontrarme los ojos del chofer por medio del espejo retrovisor.

— Lo que un novio debe hacer, su maldito carro y su estúpida cara quedaron irreconocibles. Esos estúpidos se demoraran sacando conclusiones y como no quieren que la imagen de su maldita universidad se perjudique por un profesor dejaran todo en secreto. Son unos hijos de puta.

— ¡Gajeel-kun, no puedes perder el control! Recuerda que puedes ir a la cárcel por esto.

— ¡Nadie me vio y le quedo claro que nadie se mete con mi enana! -Suspiré y aunque estaba muy preocupada por Levy eso significaba que iban a haber más días de libertad para mí, en ese momento podía jurar que estaba sintiendo a mi diosa interna bailando cual Anastasia Steele.

— Juvia te quiere...-Atropelladamente termine mi frase sin saber porque razón — ...Primo -obvio, había dicho que él era mi primo para que no le dijera a Gray que hablaba tierno con otro hombre, claro, si mis pláticas amorosas con Gajeel-kun pueden considerarse tiernas.

— Esto me huele a que estas en problemas.

— ¿Es que acaso Juvia no puede decirte que te quiere sin que haya algo detrás?

— ¿Qué escondes? -Sonreí, quería mucho a ese peli negro cabeza hueca que se olía todo a kilómetros de distancia.

— Nada, Juvia te extraña un poco.

— ¿Te dio Gajeelitis?

— No te creas tan importante, tonto.

— Soy tu jefe, creo que soy muy importante. -su voz inflada y mandona me arrancan una carcajada mientras claramente siento como se ha enojado, cuando quiere mostrar autoridad odia que no le presenten la atención necesaria, esa es una de las cosas que más odia, la otra es que se burlen mientras canta. Gajeel no tiene futuro para el canto pero se cree Len kagamine, pobre criatura que no es consciente de su horrible voz.

— Perdón señor Redfox, Juvia no quiere quedarse sin empleo -escuché su característico Gehee mientras pronunciaba que así estaba mejor.

— Adiós mujer, mándale saludes a Umi.

— Juvia lo hará, cuídate y mándale saludes a Levy.

Colgué el celular y lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo, sonreí y me agradaba que Gajeel estuviera por el buen camino, que estudie y se vuelva todo un hombre de negocios.

— Le diré al niño Gray que usted tiene otro hombre. –Sentí un gran agujero negro en el estómago y un gran apretujón en el corazón, no podía decirle eso a Gray porque él era demasiado celoso y no quería que de nuevo la relación con mi primo se preste para malentendidos.

— ¡No es cierto! No puede decirle algo así.

— Es broma -¿Es broma? En este momento quiero meterle sus bromas por… Juvia cálmate. Faltaban solo algunos minutos para llegar a casa y no podía perder el control. El carro se apagó de repente y los ojos de ese hombre se posaron en mi cara — Nos varamos, será mejor que se baje a empujar.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oyó, señorita. –Espere unos segundos para que dijera que era broma pero no estaba jugando ¿Cómo una pobre jovencita iba a empujar semejante carro? Baje para que no le dijera a Gray que era una buena para nada y puse mis manos en el brillante baúl del auto, trate de empujar pero era imposible mover esa nave, mi celular vibró y después de sacarlo vi un mensaje de un número desconocido._ "Es broma"_

— Hijo de su mala madre -¿Cómo consiguió mi número? La verdad no le quería preguntar porque seguramente me saldría con una de sus bromas, me acomode de nuevo en el carro entrando en calor y vi una sonrisa sincera pero no era una de esas que me dedicaba Nano, era una sonrisa de orgullo.

— La vez que le dije eso a Mary se cruzó de brazos y espero que yo hiciera algo mientras claramente me insultaba y decía que era un bueno para nada, estoy muy feliz por el joven, jamás imagine que se fuera a recuperar de lo que le pasó con Mary y mucho menos que fuera a conseguir una chica con buenos sentimientos, que no lo quiere volverlo hacer sufrir.

— Usted no la conoce, Juvia no es buena persona por bajarse a ayudar.

— Creo que se más de usted en estos diez minutos que llevamos de camino que usted misma. Mary nunca hubiera cruzado una palabra conmigo a menos que fuera para insultarme...-Otra vez ese nombre, odio a esa mujer.

— Juvia no quiere que vuelva a comparar a Juvia con esa tal Mary, ni que la vuelva a nombrar. No sé lo suficiente de esa mujer como para poder hablar libremente de ella -sé que mi expresión no le gustó en lo más mínimo porque tosió, no quería ser grosera pero no me puedo guardar lo que siento, no quiero que el recuerdo de una tipa me haga sombra y que tenga que cuidarme de ella. No soy perfecta, soy Juvia Loxar y soy únicamente su amiga. ¿Mary? ¿Fue muy difícil para Gray recuperarse de eso? No es muy complicado descifrar que ese pelinegro bipolar tiene ciertos problemas emocionales y/o mentales por culpa de esa mujer y siento un apretujón en el corazón al entender que la amaba y que era una persona extremadamente importante para él y que lo traicionó.

No lo quiero aceptar pero conozco este sentimiento, no en las dimensiones en lo que lo estoy experimentando ahora, pero sí, estoy muy celosa, extremadamente celosa y quiero matar a esa tipa. Si quiero ser amiga de Gray debo dejarle en claro que no debe hablarme de ella y que si lo hace me iré como una tonta adolescente, furiosa y le dejaré de hablar por un buen tiempo. Sí, soy tonta ¿Y qué? me siento como Pucca, no permitiré que nadie se acerque a él, que esa mujer sea un impedimento para nuestra amistad, Mary quedo en el pasado y ahí debe estar y si no yo me encargaré de dejarla en el pasado. Mi pensamiento no es tan descabellado como imaginaba, Gray se quita la camiseta como si fuera Garu y me río como tonta. No puedo parar de reírme y me escondo en su chaqueta al ver que a su chofer le causa gracia que me ría sola de mis pendejadas. Que delicioso olor, amo está esencia tan varonil y al mismo tiempo tan endulzaste que ahora siento en la extrema suavidad de su chaqueta.

Me moví un poco acomodándome en la silla y el ruido dentro de mi bolso sólo me hizo recordar como Gray intentó ser atento y alimentarme aunque fuera con pura comida chatarra, no se sí sería mejor guardar las papitas y las galletas como recuerdo, en mi baúl de los tesoros. Abrí mi bolso para echarle una ojeadita a ese delicioso sándwich y vi su ropa interior, sin quererlo volví a reír y escuche como el chofer se reía conmigo. Era una persona dulce y creo que si se ríe de bobadas como yo lo hago vamos a ser grandes amigos, sé que entiende perfectamente que no es para nada agradable que te comparen y que te digan cosas de la ex de tu novio…ejem..de tu amigo.

El tráfico en las calles de New York estaba increíblemente bueno, en menos de diez minutos llegamos a mi casa y al estacionar al frente de mi edificio vi como algunas cabezas se asomaban en la ventana sin abrir las cortinas para no ser descubiertos por mí en su intento de seguir interfiriendo en mi vida.

Ágilmente el chofer de Gray bajó para abrirme la puerta y extenderme la mano como un caballero. Salí con su ayuda y me sonrió, no estaba enojado conmigo y eso me tranquilizaba bastante.

— Mucho gustó en conocerla, señorita. Perdone si fui imprudente con alguno de mis comentarios.

— No, Juvia no lo perdona. –Sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca abierta sin poderla cerrar me hicieron reírme cual niña pequeña por dentro. — Es broma –dije como toda una chica victoriosa. El chofer hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza mientras no pudimos evitar esbozar una carcajada.

— Juvia Loxar -dije mientras por la colita del ojo veía a Max estirando el cuello desde el recibidor para ver que podía captar y convertirlo en chisme. Le estire la mano y el la apretó para enseguida decirme su nombre. — Warrod Sequen. Fue un placer traerla a salvo hasta su casa.

— Muchas gracias, que tenga buena noche.

— Lo mismo –Le hice una pequeña reverencia y camine a la recepción, cuando entré en el edificio vi que arrancó la limosina y se fue, salude a Max que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Antes de que me preguntará cualquier cosa entré en el ascensor y apreté el cinco repetitivamente para que me llevará a mi piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron vi a nada más ni menos que a mi hermosa y chismosa vecina. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y se echó la bendición varias veces como si yo fuera una especie de demonio, supe entonces que lo hacía por mis no tan decentes palabras sobre mi supuesta relación sexual con Gray. Reí y le gruñí con mis colmillos creyéndome un vampiro, no Edward Cullen, no Kaname Kuran, Alucard señores.

La anciana gritó por mi reacción y corrió para meterse en su cueva buscando refugió para que sus plantas la protegieran. Alguien se dio cuenta de mi presencia, empezó a ladrar como loca y empujaba la puerta con sus patas para que abriera.

— Juvia ya va Umi –Abrí la puerta y una emocionada Umi me boto al piso para comenzar a lamberme. — ¿Cómo está la niña de Juvia? ¿Quién es linda? ¿Quién es hermosa? ¿Extrañaste a Juvia? –La emoción y la loca colita de Umi moviéndose de un lado a otro se detuvieron, toda su atención se centró en mi boca y acusadoramente me olió, ¡Lo había descubierto! Sabía que ya me habían besado. Para no tener dudas olió la chaqueta que no me pertenecía y ya no lo podía esconder, Umi ladró como si enserio lo supiera todo y me estuviera regañando.

— ¡Beso a Juvia! ¡Fue hermoso, Umi! –Mi perrita blanca dio pasitos hacía atrás y abrió su boquita para sacar la lengua, realmente parecía que estuviera sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz por mí y es por esto que la amo, no hay nadie en el mundo que me entienda como lo hace ella. Me ladró dos veces y luego se volvió a acercar para que la acariciara y la mimara un poquito. Fallidamente intento poner su patica en uno de mis hombros para abrazarme como ella sola sabía hacerlo, pero aún la tenía lastimada y la bajo para que no le doliera.

— ¿Van al parque? –Feliz, salió corriendo a la cocina y tomo el collar con su hocico, me lo pasó y ambas caminamos en dirección al Central Park para que ella hiciera sus necesidades. La noche estaba fría pero me agradaba la sensación del viento pegar con mis mejillas, solté a Umi y ella salió corriendo como loca por el camino, los árboles y se alejó del lago. La deje divertirse y estirar las patas un poco. Me senté en una de las bancas y mi celular vibro con una notificación de Whatsapp. Era una nota de voz de _"mi novio" _y mi corazón se hinchó al ver un mensaje de él después de casi una semana sin recibirlos.

— "_Hola mi niña Pika-Pika ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Estás a salvó?...¿Ya comiste?...Perdón por besarte sin tu consentimiento pero créeme que es inevitable. Es imposible estar cerca de ti y no sentir esas ganas asfixiantes de sentirte...Contéstame el mensaje para poder dormir en paz, para saber que no estas enojada, que no me abandonarás...Debí haberte advertido sobre la manía de Árbol-san de hacer bromas tontas que sólo le parecen graciosas a él, espero realmente que no te haya molestado y que eso no haya sido una causa más para que estés enojada. ¡Respóndeme en serio! Estoy algo nervioso. Gracias de nuevo por arreglar las cosas mi niña Pika-Pika, estoy feliz, nervioso y algo preocupado. Y aunque todo esto es algo loco, me gustan todas estas emociones que siento por ti. Te quiero...mucho... salúdame al monstruo peludo._

Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí para volver a espichar el triángulo y acercar el celular a mi oído, quería escucharlo otra vez, esa voz se estaba haciendo tan familiar y cómoda para mí que me encantaba cada palabra o sonido que pronunciaba. Mi corazón volvió a tener esa misma reacción tan sólo por escuchar la primera palabra, me derretí en esos instantes por su mensaje y tuve que agarrar fuerte mi pecho par que mi corazón se calmará.

Umi aún estaba olfateando el pasto y no sabía que contestarle. Respire profundo y mantuve el pulgar en el icono para intentarlo. — _"No te preocupes"_ deslice el dedo hacia la izquierda para eliminar la grabación, mi voz había sonado como un pito. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡Macha mija! -Me di ánimos y lo intente de nuevo.

— "_Hola, Juvia está bien, no está enojada...sólo es que fue muy sorpresivo después de que los dos habían quedado como sólo amigos...No te preocupes, nuestra amistad está a salvo y aunque Warrod-san no fue muy gracioso, a Juvia le agradó. Ahora está en el parque sacando a Umi"._

Le di enviar y lo escuche ¿Mi voz es así de chillona siempre? ¡Qué horror! Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo y fui a recoger los desechos de mi perrita, los bote en la basura y vi claramente cuando Umi ponía sus patitas al frente esperando que jugara con ella, corrí detrás y huyo de mí y mientras la perseguía en círculos. ¡Maldito estado físico! Después de un minuto ya estaba sacando la lengua y sin respiración. Afortunadamente Umi no se encontraba en toda su capacidad y se acostó en el pasto descansando y mirándome tiernamente. Camine hacia ella y me acomodé a su lado sintiendo su suave pelaje mientras veía la luna y me reía como tonta. ¿Esto era legal? Era imposible que con sólo un beso ya estuviera actuando como estúpida. ¿Y si su boca me embrutece? No podría permitirlo porque sinceramente no me conformaría con sólo un beso y no quiero ser una tonta hueca. Odio a ese tipo de personas, a las Nano-personas.

Umi de un momento a otro me lamió la mejilla y me miro con sus hermosos ojos negros. ¿Debo asumir eso como un "soy la única que te puedo besar, Juvia"? -Ladeo su cabecita y me dieron ganas de comérmela a besos, rápidamente acercó su hocico a mi nariz y le pegó un lengüetazo.

— Tienes que reclamarle a él y no a Juvia -me salió celosa la coshita peluda. Sentí una nueva vibración en mi bolsillo y me apresure a sacar el celular.

— _"Ten cuidado, no me gusta que estés sola a estas horas. Con respecto a lo del beso, te prometo que no volverá a pasar...sin que tú me des permiso. ¡Claro esta! Gracias por arreglar todo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa. Descansa mi niña Pika-Pika." _

¿Puede ser más lindo este hombre? Ni mi padre me cuidaba tanto, aunque Gajeel y tío Metalicana son papas de otro costal, creo que desde este momento Gray entró oficialmente al grupo de los sobré protectores. Ahora que lo pienso mejor este mensaje no se compara ni en lo más mínimo a los primeros que me mandó cuando atropelló a Umi, cuando mostró su lado rico y malcriado. Y ahora entiendo que odio su lado millonario pero me encanta su dulzura y preocupación. Gray tiene demasiadas facetas y me encargaré de descubrir todas.

— ¿Van Umi? -Ella se levantó y me siguió al apartamento, camine y pensé en la respuesta al mensaje de Gray y cuando ya tenía las respuestas en mi boca había una llamada entrante de Meredy.

— Hola Juv.

— Hola Med ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues mi mejor amiga se desaparece de un momento a otro y no me contesta el teléfono hasta tres horas después ¿Cómo crees que estoy? -¡Mierda! Le dije que iba ir al baño y de un momento a otro resulte como una ladrona en la mansión de los Fullbuster decidida a hablar con Gray. Soy una pésima amiga.

— Juvia fue a aclarar las cosas con Gray, dejarle en claro que no es una mentirosa -Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta principal del edificio y solté a Umi que estaba halando para que la dejara subir sola, camine por la recepción y Meredy gritó del otro lado de la línea — ¡Te beso! -Pude sentir la sangre en mis mejillas, ¿Co-como demonios se dio cuenta? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dices? -¡Me arruino la sorpresa! ¡Yo quería contárselo!

— ¡Te conozco mejor que nadie Juvia Loxar, estas tratando de hacerte la seria cuando tu voz me demuestra que estas jodidamente feliz.

— ¡No es cierto! Juvia sólo se acostó en su cama y esperó que Gray llegaré. -Pude sentir gotas de café en mi ropa que simplemente Max escupió por andar escuchando cosas que no le interesan y malinterpretarlas en su retorcida cabeza.

— Yo que pensé que iba llegar virgen al matrimonio y término siendo toda una descarada, señorita Juvia. -¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? ¿Descarada? ¡Ni que fuera Bulma que le anda mostrando sus partes a todo el mundo con tal de obtener sus deseos! ¡Yo no me quedo con esto!

— ¿Recuerda el día que a Juvia se le explotó la ventana de la cocina, bajó a levantar los vidrios y cuando fue a coger la escoba del edificio para no cortarse usted la estaba usando para otros fines? ¡Si Juvia se quedó callada en ese entonces fue porque le dio mucho asco pero en este momento no dudaría ni un segundo en decírselo a todos los malditos vecinos si sigue metiéndose en la vida de Juvia y de Umi! -Mi perrita ladró apoyándome y con la cara gacha lo deje en la recepción. Espiché el botón para llamar el ascensor y en ese instante pude escuchar su burlona voz.

— Con todo el respeto que usted se merece eso no le quita lo puta.

— ¡Ni a usted lo maricon! ¿Sabe? Deje la envidia, algún día conseguirá un hombre. Por lo pronto sólo deléitese con el botín de Juvia de esta noche. -Saque los bóxers de Gray, los presumí para luego hacerle un gesto con el dedo del medio y meterme en el ascensor con Umi.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Juv? –puse el teléfono en mi oreja para seguir hablando con Meredy y calmarme un poco.

— De nuevo estos hijos de su mala madre creen que pueden meterse en la vida de Juvia.

— ¡Son unos desgraciados! Pero eso ahora vale mierdas. ¡Cuéntame cómo fue! ¿Fue con lengua? ¿Te mordió?

— No seas asquerosa -Salí del ascensor y cuando doblé el pasillo había reunión del cuartel de las entrometidas. — Juvia no lo mordió, tampoco uso la lengua, sólo usó sus labios y se dejó guiar por su ritmo, de un momento a otro se paró y me sorprendí mucho. -Una gran _"¿¡Ah!?"_ Se escuchó en el corredor y ahora que pienso en mis palabras, bueno, puede ser que se preste para mal interpretaciones.

— ¡Ya le hizo sexo oral! -Dijo Jenny sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Umi caminó hacia ella y le gruñó mostrándole todos los dientes. — ¡Estúpida, quítame este monstruo de encima!

— ¡Umi! –Rápidamente atendió a mi llamado y se apartó, caminé a mi apartamento y abrí la puerta asegurándome que entrará, a veces pienso que esas mujeres serían capaces de dañar a mi perrita por eso no puedo perderla de vista ni un segundo. — No te preocupes Jenny, no es nada personal. Umi no se lleva bien con otras perras –Entre salvando mi pellejo mientras escuchaba claramente me decía de que me iba a morir y golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

— Odio a esa Jenny –estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Med. Es que se cree muy linda la tonta.

— Juvia igual, hablando de lo importante fue algo muy dulce. Sus labios sabían a fresa.

— ¿A fresa?

— Sí, su cena debió haber tenido un delicioso postre de fresas porque en serió sus labios sabían delicioso.

— Juv, ¿Tú te lavaste los dientes?

— Obviamente….eso creé, ¡Mierda! No, Juvia está segura que estaba mascando un chicle de sandía. — Gracias al cielo, Juvia. Me alegró demasiado por ti. Ya puedes alardear que has desbloqueado un logro de nuestra lista –Hizo un silencio largo —Emm…. ¿Aceptarías un consejo de amiga?

— ¿Vas a sermonear a Juvia?

— Sí, no quiero que por nada del mundo te enamores de ese tonto o bueno no tan rápido. Ese par de tontos son niños ricos y nosotras somos un par de vírgenes que no hemos tenido novio. Quiero que tomes las cosas con calma, conócelo y solo hasta que estés completamente segura de él da el siguiente paso.

— Juvia lo sabe, este corazón no se va a dejar conquistar tan fácilmente. No del primer loco que dice que ama a Juvia desesperadamente y ni siquiera la conoce. Gracias por tus consejos.

— Te quiero mucho y no permitiría por nada del mundo que te hicieran daño, primero le rompó las bolas a ese niño rico…..Estoy tan celosa, nadie me va a robar a mi mejor amiga, déjale eso en claro. — Juvia le hará llegar tus lindos saludos.

— Bien, eso espero. Estoy rendida. Solo veré cuatro capítulos esta noche y me iré a dormir.

— Ok Med. Descansa.

— Te quiero, Juv. Duerme.

Cuando colgué vi los desesperantes mensajes de Gray en mi Whatsapp.

— "_¿Llegaste bien? No me contestaste y espero que no te hayan robado" _

— "_Niña Pika-Pika ¡Una joven tan hermosa como tú no debe andar sola a estas horas! Estoy preocupado, no soportaría si algo te pasará y mucho menos porque eres muy terca."_

— "_Estás tardando muchísimo, el parque queda a menos de dos cuadras de tu casa"._

— "_No puedo aguantar más, iré a tu apartamento a verificar con mis propios ojos que estás bien" –_Puse mis ojos en blanco, habían pasado menos de diez minutos. — "Juvia está bien, deja de preocuparte porque ella se sabe cuidar sola, devuélvete a tu casa, no armes una tormenta en un vaso de agua, aunque no lo creas es un sector seguro."

— "_Menos mal estas a salvo, no había salido de mi casa, jugaré con Lyon un rato Play"_ –Recordé la derrota aplastante en MKX que tuve que vivir dolorosamente y algo hizo clic en mi mente.

— "_Ahora que Juvia se acuerda le debes una invitación a cine, no pienses que puedes robársela"_

— "_Cuando tú quieras, mi niña Pika-Pika (Ya deja de hablar con esa tonta que voy a vomitar, eres tan niñita) –_Escuché la voz de Lyon al fondo de la grabación y me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo, solo él podía dañar un momento tan hermoso entre Gray y yo. _— "Cuando quieras salimos, tengo todo mi tiempo disponible si se trata de ti"._

— "_¿Sabes? Juvia va ir a dormir, mañana tiene que madrugar. Lo único que le da tristeza es no poder la cara de perdedor de tu estúpido hermanito cuando le patees el culo en la PS"._

— "_(Eres tan tonta, azulita. Si juegas igual que Gray te patearía en menos de cinco segundos y llorarías como una niñita) Sueña bonito, linda y por esté estúpido no te preocupes, llorará como una niñita" –_Sonreí y apreté fuertemente el celular, no quería pelear con nadie más ni mucho menos demostrarle mi espíritu competitivo a Lyon porque muy seguramente no dormiría con las peleas por bobadas.

— "_Juvia espera eso, gracias por los dibujos, por las papitas y el sándwich. Duerme y descansa, Gray. Nótese que ahora Juvia está ignorando al estúpido de Lyon, a la gente loca y tonta hay que tratarla con cuidado y darles la razón". –_Suspiré sin ser consciente de eso, lentamente y con el mayor cuidado que ameritaba, saque los dibujos de mi bolso y uno por uno los pegue en las paredes de mi habitación, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor que antes. Cenamos con Umi y luego fui a la cama pero realmente no pude dormir mucho por pensar en lo que paso en la cochera de su mansión.

— "_No se te haga tarde mi bella durmiente, creó que ya debes levantarte pero yo puedo seguir durmiendo otro poquito" –El sonido de su mensaje fue la mejor alarma que hizo un record por poder despertarme de ese sueño tan pesado que tengo, eran las siete treinta, si, debía levantarme en ese mismo instante, l_enta y perezosamente me baje de la cama y escribí en respuesta. _— "Juvia cree eso ¿Amaneciste bien?" –_Me aliste pero no me contestó, seguramente se había quedado dormido, hice mi rutina y llegué prontamente a la empresa. Rogue estaba en su lugar y me sonrió tímidamente, me sonrió dulce y se agachó para alcanzar algo.

— Llegó esto para ti está mañana.

— ¿Cree que son las muestras de las telas para la nueva colección?

— Es lo más probable, pero no sabía que tela-moda tuviera tan bonita presentación, revísala y encima de tu escritorio te deje algunas cuentas para agregarlas a los costos.

— Entendido, Rogue –Si, esa caja estaba decorada con moños y tenía un tono azul, se me hacía extraño que alguno de los proveedores enviará las muestras en una caja tan inusual, la mire por todas partes y no tenía nombre. Tomé la caja y la lleve a mi pequeño cubículo, me acomodé en la silla y rompí el sello con un bisturí teniendo cuidado de no romper ninguna muestra, cuando abrí la caja había algo que definitivamente no eran telas, saque ese papelito con perfecta caligrafía y lo leí_…."Sé que esa tarde perdiste tus pantuflas y tu atuendo de niña Pika-Pika muy seguramente quedó inservible por la sangre de Umi, no me preguntes como sé tú talla, pero es para ti… _-Miré el contenido y habían unas pantuflas de Jack el perro y una pijama de Pikachu, olía a nuevo y el olor me encantaba. Además habían galletas, un kit de aseo, una correa nueva, una pelota, un juguete con sonido y una bolsa de comida para Umi, ¡Es un stalker! hasta sabe que marca de comida le compro, awww ese chico. ¿Qué voy a hacer con Gray? _—…No pude ayudarte con la cuenta de la veterinaria así que me haré cargo de los gastos de Umi por un tiempo y no quiero que te niegues porque si se trata de testarudez soy el ganador. Mi mejor amigo quiere conocerte, bueno ya te conoce pero quiere arreglar las cosas contigo ¿Irías a cenar esta noche con nosotros? Es muy importante que vayas, él es una persona muy importante para mí y ya que tú también lo eres quiero que los dos se lleven muy bien. Te quiero mucho. Gray Fullbuster._

¿Cenar? ¿Con su mejor amigo? ¿Soy muy importante para él? Mi cuerpo entraría en pánico en uno, dos…

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras, final del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo y que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Anuncios importantes: **

**1) **Espero sus sexys reviews y es enserio, necesito que me apapachen y que me amen.

**2) **Le doy gracias a Chachos y a Miki que me dieron algunas ideítas para el cap.

**3**) También quiero decir que si estás leyendo esto Viridian te extraño, al igual que a ti Sicaru y a Lymar Vastia. Las quiero no lo olviden.

**4) **Ando algo ocupada con la U, tengo un horario d cuando llego a la casa es a hacer tareas y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo de escribirles. Así que ténganme un poco de paciencia, actualizaré los demás fics pero lentamente. Enserio me ando acostando tarde y a los profesores este semestre les dio por andar de malotes, entro a semana de parciales, deséenme éxitos y súper buenas notas.

**5) **Esta vez no contestare sus sexys reviews debido al tiempo pero quiero agradecerles a mis nuevos followers y favoritos los tengo en mi lindo kokoro. Por parte de reviews a: Luniitaturska, CMR, Lymar Vastia, Ancient Xana of the Old Forest, Totomaru Shiba (Gracias por tu comentario, me gusta recibir reviews nuevos, te prometo que la próxima te responderé tus lindas palabras) nekonekodesu 3(Justo en el kokoro de tus padres, pero creeme que en la distancia es el único regalo que puedo darte, me alegra que te haya encantado) , Rirukasabe (También me encanta recibir lindas palabras que demuestran que te encanta) Chymi (Gracias por leerlo tantas veces, te adoro), Nole-chan, lady mely (Aquí tu next chapter, espero que te haya encantado) Oni no ao (Amor mio) Florecita1008ssj (amo cuando me dejas reviews, me siento super wau).

**6) **Me siento mal por no poder contestar sus sexys reviews.

**7) **Les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico a todos, los amo mucho.

**8) **Por ultimo tengan una hermosa semana y un genial domingo sin hacer tareas a las diez de la noche, y si estan en vacaciones imaginenme a mi sacandoles la lengua. Bye


	9. ¿Celos?

_Hola hermosuras, aquí les trisco un nuevo capítulo de Always, disfrútenl_o.

* * *

Tenía una boba sonrisa dibujada en mi cara y me molestaba bastante que algo diferente a mis aficiones normales me estuviera haciendo reír como una tonta adolescente. ¿Cómo podía saber todas estas cosas sobre mí? Empezaba a sospechar que Gray Fullbuster sabía más de mi y de Umi que las que yo misma conocía.

Respire hondamente, ¿Una cena con su mejor amigo? Al menos no son sus padres o la peli negra creída esa, pero ¿Cómo me debo vestir? ¿Cómo debo actuar? ¿Qué debo decir para no parecer una loca fanática a los mangas, animes, libros y al Yaoi? …ammm eso último no puedo decirlo en público o Gray seguramente pensaría que soy rara ¡Por Kami! Nunca había sentido semejante agujero en el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo ser yo era tan difícil? Porque claramente eso era lo que más me preocupaba ya que podía quedar como una total friki delante de Gray y su amigo provocando que se burlen de mí.

No quiero que eso suceda, eso es lo que menos quiero. Sé que Gray nunca me haría ese tipo de burlas, es un niño rico pero sabe en qué momento la broma pasa la barrera divertida y comienza a lastimar, él es un hombre especial, que me hizo ir a la cárcel y se robó mi ropa interior, es simplemente un chico pelinegro fuera de este mundo. Pero esto es tan extraño, muchas preguntas rondan en mi cabeza ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de interesante? ¿Cómo es que ahora dice que está loco por mí cuando ni siquiera sé cuál es su color favorito o cuando ni siquiera ha conocido a Gajeel que tiene delirios de ser mi padre? Es más que lógico que cuando me conozca mejor se va a arrepentir de todo lo que está haciendo por mí y me va a dejar como los demás chicos a los que les parezco únicamente un pedazo de carne para tener una noche loca, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser injusta? Todo lo que alguna vez quise con todas mis fuerzas desapareció de mi vida dejándome un gran agujero en el corazón, nada en esta vida se pone a mi favor, no sé porque ahora un hombre como él aparece en mi vida, tiene que ser una trampa…..Y si….¿Y si Gray es un Ghoul? ¡Es lo más probable! No hay otra explicación para que ese hombre tan guapo sea lindo y especial conmigo. ¡Mierda! Es igual que Rize y a la primera oportunidad se alimentará con mi carne. No puedo permitir eso, porque si la cosa sale mal me podrían pasar sus órganos y sólo estaría apta para comer carne humana y yo amo las hamburguesas, no creo ser capaz de dejarlas.

— ¡Juvia! –Grité en ese mismo instante, estaba tan concentrada en mis locos pensamientos que no vi en qué momento se acercó Rogue y el susto que me lleve fue peor que saber por spoilers en internet que Glenn casi muere por culpa de Nicholas, para saber que después de todo Meredy con su infinita maldad me dice quién lo hace y como morirá. Tal vez la que muera sea ella y su larga lengua que no se puede estar quieta. Los ojos carmesí de Rogue me observan con curiosidad y yo tragó toda la saliva que tengo en la boca mientras el olor de mi pijama nueva me llega al sentido del olfato. — ¿Quién te dio eso? –Tome las cosas y las empuje fuertemente en un intento fallido de que Rogue no viera lo que Gray me había comprado, nadie puede saber de la existencia de ese loco en mi vida, ya se me hace mucho con Meredy haciendo bromas y mirándome con sus ojos verdes acusadores para sacarme respuestas y algunas acciones vergonzosas que claramente ya no estoy dispuesta a revelar.

— Juvia lo compró….en una promoción…. ¡En internet! –Y como si tuviera padrinos mágicos lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que todo lo había conseguido en Internet, Rogue levanta la ceja y me mira con su mirada acusadora ¿Acaso soy tan mala mintiendo? ¡Dios! Mi mano está temblando y cierro la caja para que no siga mirando mis cosas, siento vergüenza y se supone que esto no debería afectarme, los hombres le dan presentes a las mujeres ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Por qué me sonrojó de esta manera? No es como si Gray me importara pero me hace avergonzarme delante de este infiltrado, Rogue es el amigote de Gajeel, entre ellos se cuentan todo, estaría pérdida si descubre algo sobre Gray y yo porque estaría más que segura que Gajeel viajaría a la hora que sea para apartarme "de los malos hombres" y sinceramente no quiero que me quiten la oportunidad de ver a Gray, me parece una persona interesante.

¡Mi primo está de acuerdo con que salga con Rogue! Por Kami, ese pelinegro es tan callado y se opone a mi modo de vida que jamás concordaríamos en nada pero él cree que puede cambiarme, ¡Iluso!. Además, Frosch, su gato y Umi se llevan como perros y gatos. ¿Qué tipo de abono tiene Gajeel en la cabeza para persuadirme para que salga con mi compañero de trabajo? Creo que nunca pasaría algo a menos en mis cinco sentidos no tendría nada con él. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia me lo tendré que aguantar siempre por la amistad que tiene con mi primo, hasta Gajeel le tiene un apodo, "Ryos".

— ¿En qué página de Internet? ¿Y esa tarjeta? -¿Y a él que le importa? Una mentira tras otra. Pienso rápidamente en nombres al azar y digo la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente.

– A-Amazon...— ¡Buenos días! –Parece que amanecí más nerviosa de lo normal o es probablemente el hecho de que tengo una cena-cita con un chico y su mejor amigo. La caja pega un brinco por la reacción de mis manos al escuchar la voz de mi tío Metalicana y todo lo que tenía adentro cae por todas partes esparciéndose por el piso de la oficina, ¿Algo más podría ser peor? Al menos no me regalo unos bóxers suyos, pero la nota con la invitación cae en los pies a milímetros de lo más cercano que tengo a un padre.

Una gran maldición hace eco en mis adentros, en mi afán por recoger la notica de Gray echo tan fuerte la silla de ruedas en la que estoy sentada para atrás que la pata se parte y caigo al piso como si fuera Inuyasha y Kagome hubiera dicho la palabra abajo.

Gritó dolorida porque mi mejilla está ardiendo y aunque estoy como un sapo estrellado en la mitad del piso de una oficina en la que trabajan casi quince personas he logrado que la nota de Gray no sea descubierta pues ahora soy yo lo más interesante que esas personas hayan visto jamás.

— Miren, la practicante ha caído al suelo –Algunos se ríen de mí y no los culpo, debo verme ridícula con las piernas arriba de la silla verticalmente. Me he golpeado la cabeza y no se sí estoy viendo doble o todos en el lugar se han reunido en la escena observándome con la cara agachada. Me río como una tonta, no puedo evitarlo y tío me alza como si fuera una ligera pluma.

— Tormentita, ¿Por qué eres tan descuidada? –Desvío la mirada, mi tío me ha hecho ver como una niña de cinco años delante de todos los de la oficina, sin embargo, me siento como si fuera la reina de toda la empresa, soy la diosa pokemon que ha atrapado a todos ellos. Bueno, siempre quise ser entrenadora Pokemon.

— ¡Rogue, llama a la enfermera!...-Su mirada escarlata me mira con ternura y yo le sonrió a mi tío que aunque ya está en sus cuarenta sigue siendo un galán elegante y sensible. — Juvia está bien, tío...es decir, señor Redfox.

— ¿Bien después de semejante golpe? Eres cabeza dura y algo terca pero no creo que estés bien con ese negro cerca del ojo –Automáticamente me toco la mejilla y me siento una extraña montaña que claramente esta mañana al salir de casa no tenía.

— ¡Traigan la mejor silla para Juvia, la más ergonómica, cara y segura. Un accidente así jamás puede volver a pasar en mi empresa! –Ahora todos me miran como si fuera la niña mimada y unos hasta me tienen envidia, tío camina conmigo en sus brazos a su oficina y veo de reojo el pedazo de papel que me puede causar enormes problemas si llega a sus manos y en ese mismo instante entro en pánico.

— ¡Mis cosas! –Señaló todo lo que está en el piso y trato de escabullirme como un gusano pero no lo logro.

— Totomaru, levanta las cosas de Juvia –la curiosidad en mi opinión es la más peligrosa de todas las cosas que se pueden sentir, por algo mato al gato y estaba más que segura que Totomaru iba a leer la nota y muy probablemente en menos de media hora todos en la oficina iban a saber sobre mi historia con un loco acosador, la noticia se propagaría más rápido que una invasión zombi y empezarían a llamarme "Niña Pika-Pika".

— Yo puedo hacerlo –Tío negó con la cabeza y me puso en el sofá de su gran oficina. Nerviosamente mire por el vidrio que da a los cubículos donde trabajamos, ver como Totomaru recogía mis cosas fue peor que estar a la espera de recibir la nota final de un examen de matemáticas. Trague fuerte al ver como lentamente alzaba la nota con perfecta caligrafía, no solo iba a saber que había alguien que me acosaba sino que era el que casi mata a Umi y que todos creen que es un desgraciado porque ni siquiera me acompaño al veterinario. A nadie a excepción de Meredy le he contado sobre lo que paso después con los dos y la forma tan extraña en la que intento disculparse. ¿En qué momento le perdone que casi mató a Umi y que se comportó como un idiota? ¡Casi me deja sin familia! A Umi parece no importarle, ¿Cómo le va a importar si Gray la malcría con salchichas? Definitivamente sabe cómo conquistar el corazón de un Akita pero si pretende hacer eso con él mío, aún le falta mucho.

No obstante, ese día me dijo que había tenido un mal día, ¿Qué razón lo debió haber llevado a comportarse así? ¿Será que recordó a esa tal Mary? ¿En realidad la amaba? ¡Hija de su mala madre! La enfermera entró y la mirada de Totomaru se cruzó con la mía. Ese tonto había leído todo, intente recordar lo que Gray había escrito y no había nada que me comprometiera a excepción del Te quiero. Bien, estaba en sus manos y aunque es un compañero del trabajo con el que hablo más que con los demás no tengo ni idea que me va a pedir a cambio de su silencio. Necesito urgentemente una death note, las cosas no pueden seguir así.

Tío Gajeel se sentó en su escritorio y empezó su rutina, para que los negocios sean exitosos se debe perseverar y sacrificar la mayoría del tiempo porque ninguna empresa se administra sola y una persona externa al círculo familiar no es más que un robo asegurado. Ese era el caso de mi tío, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas estar pendiente de los dos jóvenes que estábamos bajo su cargo siempre tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, ahí es donde tienes que elegir entre dos cosas muy importantes, la familia o el dinero y aunque tío nos quiera con su vida a los dos, jamás arriesgaría nuestro futuro, se encargaría de darnos todo lo que necesitemos así eso signifique que debe ser un esclavo de sus múltiples empresas.

La enfermera me reviso y me aplicó una pomada, me había hecho un gran negro en la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo ¿Tenía que ser precisamente el día donde tengo una cena medianamente importante? Creo que me levante con el pie izquierdo. Tío colgó su teléfono en el momento en el que la enfermera dejo la oficina y él me sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blanquecinos. Me levanté dispuesta a irme a trabajar pero la conversación con Gray llegó repentinamente a mi mente, ¿Quién más que el gran Metalicana Redfox dueño de todo un imperio en los Estados Unidos y trece países más sabría arreglar el problema de la empresa de Gray? Era la oportunidad perfecta, luego arreglaría las cosas con Totomaru.

— Tío, ¿Juvia podría preguntarle una cosa? –Mi voz sonó algo temblorosa, no eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía para poder hablar con mi tío y tal vez pueda pensar que es una estupidez lo que le voy a preguntar. El grandote deja los papeles a un lado y abre sus ojos como si lo que le fuera a decir lo hubiera predicho desde antes y ya tuviera todo un discurso para darme.

— ¡Sabía que ibas a conseguir un novio, Tormentita! Siempre estuve preparado para esto pero es muy difícil de aceptarlo, eres mi niñita pequeña ¿Quién es el afortunado? O desafortunado porque lo haré trizas si te hace daño. –y ya para la segunda línea he perdido todo el control, mis manos vuelven a temblar y no quiero que mi propia sangre me haga enrojecer las mejillas de esta manera, estoy expuesta y tío se da cuenta, él no es mi novio pero no puedo controlar esa sensación.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco? –Niego con la cabeza y trato de no tartamudear pero esto es inútil, ¡Ni que fuera mi propio padre! — ¡Gray no es el novio de Juvia!... — Así que su nombre es Gray –Y ahora no culpo a Lyon esa vez en mi apartamento cuando le dijo a los policías que no había nadie en casa porque yo he cometido la misma o peor estupidez que él. Mis ojos se desvían inmediatamente, no puedo verlo a los ojos de lo avergonzada que estoy y él…. ¿Se está riendo? ¿Qué le parece tan divertido? ¡Me estoy sintiendo como una niñita tonta y todo por culpa de ese stalker!

Cómo ve que sigo sin decir una sola palabra después de diez tortuosos segundos, respira hondamente y ve por los grandes ventanales de su oficina toda la ciudad que se puede apreciar con el sol de la mañana en todo su esplendor. — Linda, es el ciclo normal de la vida. Eres hermosa, era más que obvio que ibas a tener a tus pies a muchos locos enamorados esperando tener una oportunidad contigo. Sabes que nunca he criticado la manera en la que vives tu juventud, cada quien disfruta su vida como quiere y si todas esas cosas que lees y ves te hacen feliz pues yo soy el triple de feliz….Sin darte cuenta te has concentrado tanto en ese mundo que has olvidado a los hombres que darían cualquier cosa porque les des la hora dejándolos en segundo plano, pero me temo que ha llegado el día en el que te fijaste en un chico.

— No es lo que piensas, la verdad él y Juvia son solo amigos. –Me siento abochornada, cómo si la ropa misma me estuviera quemando mi piel.

— Cuéntame de él. Eres mi niña, el único recuerdo que me queda de mi hermanita. ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que eso que tenías en las manos te lo había dado un admirador? Su nota me llego los pies –Cada vez que Metalicana se pone así de sensible no entiendo porque mis ojos como por arte de magia se me llenan de lágrimas, se supone que la muerte de mis padres la he superado. Sé mejor que nadie que soy una huérfana pero él me ha dado todo su apoyo para que no me sienta así, no quiero sentirme vulnerable.

— ¿Alguna vez Juvia podrá esconderte algo?... — Pues aún sigo esperando que me cuentes sobre esa noche en la estación de policía con Meredy. –Me atraganto con mi propia saliva e intento salirme por las ramas diciéndole algo que quiere saber para que no me pregunte por mi desastrosa noche en la estación de policía gracias al escándalo de Gray y Lyon ¿Prometes no contare a Gajeel-kun sobre el joven en cuestión?

— Te prometo no contarle a nadie, especialmente a ese cabeza hueca rebelde de mi hijo. –Sonrió y me acercó a mi tío mientras coloco un mechón tras mi oreja.

— Su nombre es Gray, tiene dos o tres años más que Juvia…fue quien atropelló a Umi –Su expresión es tan inusual que no debí haber nombrado ese último detalle por la estabilidad de la amistad entre Gray y yo. — No te preocupes, tió. Le pidió perdón a Juvia y a Umi…La bola de pelos gigante lo quiere. Pero definitivamente, no es lo que piensas, a Juvia no le gusta y es solo una persona que quiere responder por lo que hizo con un pobre Akita que se le cruzó en el camino.

— ¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes? -¿Un beso robado cuenta? Eso no lo puedo decir porque simplemente contrataría a alguien para golpearlo, bueno tampoco así pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo conocí y no sé qué pueda pensar mi tío sobre esto. — Si pasa algo serás el primero en saberlo, pero bueno eso no era lo que te quería preguntar. Él, le dijo a Juvia que su empresa estaba pasando por ciertos problemas, es una empresa de alimentos y salubridad descubrió que había una peste de ratas en las instalaciones, tuvieron que vender la mayoría de sus acciones para cubrir los gastos que esto provoco, cuando quisieron recuperar la empresa se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de la acciones habían pasado a unas personas y que están en sus manos para cualquier tipo de decisión que quieran tomar, además él le dijo a Juvia que esa mayoría quiere vender y pues tienen cierto afecto por la empresa por la que no quieren que se fusione con otra empresa y deje de existir. –En todo lo que le he hablado el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar y sé que tío quiere contestar para atender sus negocios. Yo no quiero hacerle perder tiempo pero él con una voluntad increíble me pone cuidado y deja a un lado sus asuntos importantes.

— Linda, he tenido tantas empresas como esas, a veces la mejor solución es vender para obtener un riesgo compartido y finalmente se fusionan para el bienestar de los socios.

— Para el amigo de Juvia es muy importante salvar la empresa, ¿Qué podría hacer para sacar a flote su empresa?

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama la empresa, Tormentita? –niego con la cabeza, la verdad Gray estaba tan depresivo que no me dijo gran cosa sobre su empresa y sé que no es mucho en lo que le pueda ayudar.

— La única manera de conservar la empresa es que le pidan un tiempo al accionista mayoritario, deben plantear nuevos objetivos, perseguir altos estándares de venta, tal vez implementar estrategias de diversificación...Una diversificación concéntrica, linda. –Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió, es una gran idea sacar un nuevo producto que impacte, tal vez así aumente sus ventas y puedan salir de la mala racha que están pasando. No veo el momento de contarle todo esto a Gray, soy buena diseñando productos, puedo colaborarle a ese stalker aunque sea brindándole el color del empaque o tal vez sacando las cuentas de los materiales y la ganancia.

— ¡Muchas gracias por tus consejos, tío! Juvia, se lo dirá.

— No olvides que ese hombre tiene que mantener una buena relación con su socio y escucharlo. Porque a veces la mejor solución es vender, Tormentita –Asiento en sinónimo de que le diré cada palabra al pelinegro con problemas de bipolaridad y le agradezco. Salgo de su oficina y necesito un tiempo para respirar, me recuesto en la puerta e intento que el color rojo baje y mis mejillas vuelvan a ser el mismo papel en blanco. La voz de mi tío es gruesa y fuerte, cuando nos regaña al no estar haciendo las cosas bien sentimos como si fuera nuestro propio padre y en ese mismo instante escucho su voz, no tan alta pero muy audible.

— Tengo un trabajo para ti, Gildarts. Y necesito que estés sobrio para lograrlo…-¿Gildarts? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, conozco la mayoría de socios de mi tío o por lo menos los que están en su círculo más importante de sociedad y no conozco a ese hombre. Tío hace una pausa y se pone muy serio — Se trata de mi pequeña sobrina, hay alguien que necesito que investigues –Mi corazón se detiene y trato de que el aire llegue a mis pulmones pero es inútil — No seas idiota, ella es un ángel y los hombres de ahora son unos demonios… Su nombre es Gray, no tengo ni idea cuál es su apellido, recientemente atropello al Akita de mi sobrina y la conoció gracias a eso…. Necesito saber cuál es su grupo sanguíneo, que desayuna, con quien se la pasa, las veces que caga, las novias que ha tenido y las posibles intenciones que tiene con mi niña, si hay algo extraño en ese hombre quiero que me lo hagas saber de inmediato. –Parezco una estatua, no sé cómo procesar está información ¿Un tío normal haría esto? ¿Qué hará con la información cuando la consiga? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso o solo es un tío sumamente protector porque su única sobrina se interesó en un hombre? Me convenzo mentalmente que solo es eso y salgo a mi cubículo, muchos se han quedado mirándome y más que todo al morado que se me ha hecho en la cara para empezar a susurrar pues estoy escuchando tras la puerta del jefe.

Me siento en la silla y empiezo a trabajar, tengo bastante trabajo a acumulado y si pretendo salir con Gray esta noche debo terminar lo más pronto posible, reviso el celular como por inercia buscando la hora aunque mi mente solo quiere encontrar un mensaje de Gray. Justo en mi pantalla bloqueada está un mensaje de "mi novio" y deslizo el dedo en la pantalla lo más rápido que puedo y espero los tortuosos segundos que carga la aplicación.

_**Gray Fullbuster:**__¿Cómo no amanecer perfectamente con un mensaje de buenos días de mi niña Pika-Pika? Estoy muy bien y contando las horas para verte esta noche. Voy a la empresa mi niña Pika-Pika, ten un excelente día. _–Lo leo más de una vez tratando de identificar la trampa, la mentira, pero lo único que encuentro es ternura en cada una de las letras del mensaje. Trato de dejar de sonreír porque está prohibido chatear en horas de trabajo, así que bajo el celular y trato de escribir rápidamente sin ser descubierta.

_**Para Mi novio: **__¿Juvia debe vestir de una manera especial?...¿Podrían ir solos los dos? Juvia no se siente preparada para conocer a uno de tus mejores amigos. _–Dejo el celular encima del escritorio y enciendo el computador para empezar con mis informes y las cuentas, el celular no tarda en vibrar con una carita de perro como emoticón.

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__Natsu es el hombre más relajado del mundo, por favor no estés nerviosa porque yo lo estaría igual pensando en que no te vas a sentir cómoda y lo que más deseo en el mundo es que tú te diviertas y la pases bien a mi lado y que te vayas acostumbrando a mis amigos. Además, es necesario que Natsu te pida una disculpa, aunque ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Le debo a él haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Con respecto a cómo debes vestir, de cualquier manera te ves hermosa pero para la ocasión prefiero que te vistas elegante._

_**Para Mi novio: **__Con esas palabras Juvia creería que te vas a convertir en un atropellador serial de perros con tal de conseguir chicas. _

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__Atropellador serial únicamente para conseguirte a ti, eres la única por lo que haría lo que fuera, eres simplemente lo que necesitaba y apareciste cuando ni siquiera estaba buscándote, no necesito más señales, después de lo que paso con Mary jure no volver a interesarme en una chica pero tú, eres lo más interesante que he visto en mi vida. _– Y en este momento debo estar echando humos por mis oídos cual locomotora a todo vapor, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esto cuando ni siquiera llevamos un mes entero de conocernos? Gray sencillamente está loco.

_**Para Mi novio: **__Estás loco. El amor a primera viste no existe, Gray. No puedes saber si Juvia es peor que Mary porque sencillamente no la conoces bien, si la disculpas tiene que hacer unos informes. No más interrupciones por favor. _–Al enviarlo me arrepentí rápidamente, cuando lo volví a leer me di cuenta que había sido extremadamente cruel, respiré profundamente y no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada para disculparme, a veces la verdad suena ruda pero debo aterrizar de una vez por todas a Gray. Parece un niño pequeño que cree en dragones y príncipes.

Abrí los programas y el escritorio volvió a vibrar mostrándome que Gray había vuelto a escribirme.

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__Mi psicóloga también dice que estoy loco, niña Pika-Pika. Pero, nunca en mi vida había sido tan sincero con alguien. Lamento molestarte en tu trabajo ya no lo haré más _–Creo que soy la única mujer en el mundo que puede arruinar un momento tan lindo como este, la imagen de Gray triste se me vino a la mente y me mordí el labio fuertemente, ¡Mierda! Gray se ha comportado como todo un dulzón todos estos días y yo soy más agria que un limón. ¿Pero que más quiere que haga? ¿Qué le diga que lo amo y que estoy loca por él? ¡Odio que vaya tan rápido!

Botó el celular en el cajón y lo cierro para ponerle el candado y gritar internamente porque la embarre y ahora no sé cómo disculparme. Tomó los libros de contabilidad y mi mente me quiere jugar una mala pasada porque siento como si el celular estuviera haciendo mover la mesa.

No me aguanto las ganas de saber si es un nuevo mensaje de Gray o es que ya me estoy volviendo peor de loca que ese Fullbuster. Abro nuevamente el cajón para revisar el celular y no hay ni un sólo mensaje. Estoy legalmente loca. Sin ser consciente entro a mi cuenta de Facebook y cuando la página carga notó un extraño símbolo en las solicitudes de amistad, es inusual porque muy esporádicamente recibo de esas. Reviso que nadie me esté viendo y por si las moscas corro la pantalla contra el muro y espicho. Estaba en lo correcto al pensar que era Gray quien me había mandado la solicitud, no la acepto aún, trato de dármelas de importante y en vez de eso entro en su perfil. Tiene más amigos que yo en millones de años y lo peor de todo es que las fotos las tiene bloqueadas y sólo si acepto su solicitud podré acceder a ellas.

Cambió la ventana rápidamente y me pongo a trabajar, basta ya de distracciones y mucho menos en el trabajo, si tío me ve en estas creerá realmente que estoy interesada en él.

Mi fuerza de voluntad no dura más de treinta segundos y le acepto la solicitud. Parece modeló este hombre, en todas las fotos sale como un dios griego hasta en las fotos casuales, no puedo negar que Gray está más bueno que el pan caliente y como si estuviera desquiciada la mujer que no soy yo empieza a guardar sus mejores fotos y las empieza a enviar a mi celular ¿Será legal acosar de esta manera? Creo que no, pero no me interesa, si ese es mi delito me declaro culpable.

Ufff Gray es todo un deportista, golf, esquí, vela, polo, tenis, tiene medallas de todo y hay algo más deslumbrante que todos sus trofeos, su sonrisa. Hay fotos muy antiguas pero extrañamente no hay ni una sola de un año en específico, parece que las borro todas. ¿Por qué hizo algo así? ¿Qué propósito tenía al hacer eso? Sé qué todos tenemos nuestra época de fealdad pero no creo que eso justifique borrar todas ellas.

Unos trece años le pongo a él en su foto más antigua, es tan lindo y coqueto que lo quiero sólo para mí, aunque nunca diré esto en público. Cuando he revisado cada una de las mil fotos veo a Ultear Mikovich, es una de sus amigas y es la mujer que vi en la cocina mientras sostenía la ropa interior de Gray. La curiosidad me hace abrir su perfil y ella también tiene fotos de múltiples deportes y medallas. Es una mujer hermosa, mucho y las fotos de los tres con Lyon me hace sentir cómoda, tiene una hermosa familia que lo quiere y aunque son un poco engreídos harían cualquier cosa por su pequeño Gray. No los conozco del todo pero ya han empezado a agradarme.

Entró en los álbumes de la señorita popular y hay uno llamado evento de beneficencia de hace dos años, todos están tan elegantes, tan refinados, tan millonarios, definitivamente ese mundo del cual me quería alejar me ha buscado. Es tiempo que me comporte como la millonaria que soy pero no creo que esté preparada para eso. Gray se fijó en mi pensando que era una mujer de clase media y no se sí cuando le diga que tengo dinero su percepción hacia mi cambie. Total no me gusta gritar a los cuatro vientos que tengo dinero porque las personas sólo se interesan en los bienes materiales y prefiero tener una amiga verdadera que miles detrás de mi herencia.

Por fin llego a una foto de él en este álbum, esta tan guapo con un traje gris y su cabello negro combinándole a la perfección. Sostiene en sus manos un cheque con muchos ceros para una fundación de niños con cáncer. No entiendo porque esto hace que el corazón se me hinche, ¿Qué tipo de brujería me está haciendo Gray? Demonios ese chico esta trastornando mis más duros pensamientos.

Pasó la imagen y hay una foto grupal con todos los asistentes, todos están sonriendo y levantando sus copas en señal de estarse divirtiéndose de lo lindo, busco a Gray entre toda esa gente y lo que veo hace que algo dentro de mí se quiebre y un gran dolor llegue a mi pecho sin saber porque lo estoy sintiendo, Gray está tomado de la mano de una hermosa señorita con un vestido espectacular, una sonrisa encantadora y una figura tan delgada que perfectamente puede ser una modelo. Guardo la imagen, la abro y le aplico zoom para ver su rostro…Tiene cara de ángel la muy pu… veo los comentarios y hay uno de Gray _"Gracias a todos por esa magnífica noche, en especial a mi hermosa novia por acompañarme en este día tan especial, te quiero Mary."_

Y toda la emoción que tenía por ir con Gray a la cita esta noche se fue directamente por el excusado, no quiero ir a ninguna parte y mucho menos porque en mi mente una y otra vez suena una sola frase _"Te está utilizando para olvidarla a ella". _Me muerdo el labio inferior y voy a la cocina por un poco de agua, lo mejor será aterrizarme de una vez por todas porque yo también ando como volando en mi nube voladora. Después de atragantarme con todo el agua me dispongo a volver a mi puesto de trabajo pero me encuentro frente a frente con Totomaru y su sonrisa macabra me muestra que no piensa callarse con mi primo.

— Hola Juviecita, ¿Cómo sigues de tu golpe?

— Bien, gracias. Si le das permiso a Juvia, tiene que trabajar.

— ¿Tu primo Gajeel sabe del romance que tienes con el que casi mata a tu perro? –Trago fuerte toda la saliva que tengo acumulada en la boca, desde el principio sabía por dónde iba el agua al molino pero si piensa chantajearme con que salga con él jamás en la vida le aceptare eso.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Totomaru? No pienses que Juvia se va a dejar chantajear por ti porque tío Metalicana sabe sobre esto y apoya a Juvia y tarde o temprano terminara convenciendo a Gajeel-kun sobre lo que sea que Juvia tenga con…Bueno ¿Qué te importa a ti a todas estas?

— Lo que pasa linda es que tengo mucho trabajo para mañana, pero Aria y Sol me invitaron a salir esta noche para pasar una noche de chicos y me vendría bien una mano con todo esto, claro si no quieres que hable con tu primo Gajeel sobre lo que descubrí. –Le asentí, después de lo que vi en esa foto no quería ir a ninguna cena, conocer a ningún amigo ni seguir esta farsa con Gray.

— Solo por esta vez, si vuelves a hacer esto Juvia le contará todo a tío Metalicana y verdaderamente ella cree que el que saldría más perjudicado en todo esto serías tú. Es la palabra de la sobrina del jefe contra la de un practicante.

— Eres una amor, "Tormentita" –Le saco la lengua al sentir el sarcasmo en sus palabras y recibo todos los archivos que necesita que yo termine, me devuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo y está vez si guardo el celular en el cajón para no seguir distrayéndome. Me siento y organizo todo en el escritorio, estoy a punto de cerrar la ventana de Facebook y pienso en mis fotos. ¡Mis fotos! Si ahora puedo ver las suyas el verá las mías, desesperadamente entró en mi perfil y empiezo a borrar todas aquellas imágenes vergonzosas que tengo y temo que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Una ventana sale de repente en la parte inferior derecha de mi pantalla y es Gray. ¡Diablos! –"_Si la señorita Pika-Pika tiene trabajo no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en Facebook o tal vez sólo estabas enojada conmigo y no querías hablar diciendo que tenías muchas cosas que hacer" –_No estoy pensando con claridad en estos momentos, me siento tan enojada y no entiendo por qué y todo lo que estoy haciendo es algo que viene de una mujer que no soy yo, la otra Juvia empieza a digitar en el teclado como loca y cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy escribiendo es demasiado tarde.

— "_¿Sabes? Juvia vio una foto de Mary y tú, se veían muy lindos juntos…Hoy Juvia tiene mucho trabajo para mañana así que no irá a la cena."_ -Cierro todo después de leer el mensaje que le envíe y abro los programas para trabajar. Hago caso omiso a las vibraciones de mi celular y me mantengo firme en mi decisión, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no seré utilizada para que al niño rico se le pase la tusa.

.

.

.

No me levanto ni siquiera para estirar los músculos, ya casi acabo con mis tareas pendientes y empezaré con las de Totomaru, todos estas saliendo para almorzar pero yo no tengo hambre.

— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar, Juvia? –Rogue me sonríe algo tímido y le niego con la cabeza.

— Juvia tiene mucho trabajo y además no tiene hambre –Sting aparece tras suyo y me sonríe. — Vamos Juvia, vas a enfermar si no comes y te metes en el trabajo. Además Yukino y Minerva van a ir con nosotros a comer un delicioso sándwich en Subway. –Me revuelvo un poco en mi silla y le digo que no quiero ir pero Minerva y todos llegan a mi puesto de trabajo, me empujan y me sacan a la fuerza.

— Esperen que Juvia guarde –Minerva me suelta y yo guardo para luego poner a hibernar el computador, tomo la plata de mi bolso y bajo con ellos. Todos sonríen con chistes ocasionales que el rubiecito mellizo de Rogue les cuenta y aunque intento reír mi cabeza está llena de pensamientos negativos, Tristeza debe estar tomando el mando en mi centro de control. El ascensor es de cristal y puedo ver todo a mí alrededor, cuando salgo siento el frío otoñal y me tapo mucho más mi cuerpo con la bufanda que tengo. Rogue camina a mi lado y me habla sobre cosas del trabajo, le respondo con monosílabos y cuando estoy a punto de entrar al restaurante siento que alguien me hala para atrás y nadie se da cuenta que ya no estoy con ellos. Trato de gritar porque estoy asustada pero me tapan la boca y conozco la voz que me susurra en el oído.

— Tranquila, soy yo mi niña Pika-Pika. –Respiro hondamente, me volteó y lo veo a los ojos, los tiene algo apagados y su cara demuestra preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Gray? –Trato de hacerme la fuerte y de no mostrar este extraño sentimiento que siente mi cuerpo.

— Me dejas este mensaje y luego dices que no vas a ir, ¿Qué te pasa? Después no me contestas en el Facebook, ni el teléfono. Algo muy grave está pasando y no quieres ser sincera conmigo –Está simplemente desesperado por conseguir una respuesta, no ha dejado de sostener mi brazo y está muy cerca de mi rostro, siento como el color sube a mis mejillas y su aliento a menta acaricia suavemente mis labios.

— A Juvia no le pasa nada, solo tiene mucho trabajo, ¡Suéltala! –Me suelta y me corro hacía atrás tratando de recuperar el espacio que me ha robado, lo miro fuertemente e intento entrar en el restaurante no sin antes decirle que me deje en paz.

— Juvia no quiere que la sigas, ni que la vuelvas a buscar. –Doy un paso adentro del negocio y escuchó su voz casi quebrándose, — Es por Mary ¿No es así? –Respiró hondamente y vuelvo hacía él — Sí, Juvia no quiere ser el clavo que saca al otro clavo porque sinceramente no está dispuesta a estar bajo la sombra de nadie. –Me siento liberada después de decir esto porque puede que no seamos novios y que yo no sienta nada por él pero me dejo claras sus intenciones y él lo que quiere es una relación sentimental conmigo por eso me enojo al ver que él puede sentir muchas cosas por su ex novia. Gray respira hondamente y me abraza sorpresivamente, yo no muevo ni las pestañas y me besa en la mejilla.

— Busque toda la mañana esa maldita foto a la que te referías, después de que supe lo que esa mujer me hizo me encargue de desaparecer todo lo que tuvimos…hasta mis sentimientos, no estaría buscando una oportunidad contigo si siguiera enamorado de esa perra. Dime donde viste la foto y la borro enseguida. -¿Cómo decirle que lo que más me dolieron fueron sus palabras hacía ella y no esa maldita foto?

— ¿Dónde la viste, mi niña Pika-Pika?

— Una de las fotos de tu prima, en el comentario dices que la quieres mucho. –Gray sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras su mejilla se junta con la mía en suaves toques.

— Era un niño estúpido, nunca había tenido una novia y la muy zorra era una experta en mentir. Ella es parte de mi pasado, el amor que creí sentir por ella algún día desapareció rápidamente, en menos tiempo del que me esperaba. Mirajane mi psicóloga me ha ayudado a superar mis problemas y todo lo que la traición de esa mujer me trajo. Pero necesito que tú seas el clavo que me ayude a salir de mis problemas mentales.

— ¿Qué mejor que una loca para ayudar a un chico con problemas mentales? –Los dos reímos sinceramente y el me suelta para finalmente sin mi permiso darme un beso en la frente. Me pica el ojo y yo le sonrió para luego sentir como me nombran.

— Juvia ya vamos a llegar a armar nuestro sándwich ¿Quién es él? –no sé si sea normal la forma en la que estos dos se están viendo sin siquiera conocerse pero hay tensión en el ambiente, Gray me agarra fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo y no estoy entendiendo para nada esa actitud de macho Alpha.

— Él es Gray, un amigo. Gray, él es Rogue el compañero de trabajo de Juvia. –Escucho un mucho gustó de parte de ambos y ya que Rogue sigue en el mismo lugar trato de soltarme de Gray pero no lo consigo. Le hago una señal con mi mirada para que me suelte pero es inútil.

— Juvia ya entra, no se preocupen y empiecen sin Juvia –Muy precavido Rogue entra y yo pongo mis manos en la cintura reclamándole a Gray.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes marcar tu territorio de esta manera y mucho menos delante de alguien que conoce a Juvia.

— ¿Quién es él? Ya los he visto juntos y no me agrada para nada que se acerque a ti –ladeo mi cabeza, ¿habernos visto antes? ¿Cuándo?

— Juvia ya te dijo que son sólo compañeros de trabajo ¿Cuando fue que los viste a los dos?

— Cuando estábamos peleados –Gritó la frase sonrojado y como si fuera un niño de siete años totalmente avergonzado. — Te estaba espiando porque debo cuidar lo que es mío. –No aguanto la risa y él se sonroja más ya que sus ojos se centran en mis labios como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto.

— Te ves tan hermosa riendo después de hacerme una escena de celos. –Abrí mi boca de la sorpresa ¿celosa yo? Cuando él fue quien casi mata a Rogue con la mirada. — Juvia no estaba celosa, en eso te equivocas pues los dos son solamente amigos.

— No sabía que una amiga normal se enoja por ver una foto de la ex novia de su amigo después de haber stalkeando todas sus fotos y no le basto con eso que investigo las de su prima también. –Eso fue un Turn down for What y bien merecido, no le puedo refutar eso cuando claramente me comporte como una Yuno Gasai. — Juvia no vio todas tus fotos, eso es mentira.

— Pues yo si vi todas las tuyas y me encantan todas ellas, te ves hermosa con el cabello corto y con uniforme. Parecías ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? Amm..¡Una Loli! Y yo soy pedobear. –Rompo en risa y me duele la panza, Gray está loco y su risa me hace reír más. Me toma de la cadera empujándome hacia él y su rostro se pone algo serio.

– Árbol-san pasará a recogerte a las siete en punto y no hay excusas que valgan.

— Gray, todos los compañeros del trabajo de Juvia los están viendo.

— Mejor, así les queda claro que tú eres sólo mía. –Estoy tan quieta como una estatua por el olor tan delicioso de su perfume.

— Compraste otro perfume –Gray entierra su nariz en mi cuello y aspira fuertemente, no sé cómo sigo de pie en estos momentos porque ya está cercanía fue demasiado para mí.

— Y tú te aplicaste del mío, olemos igual, Juvia y eso me encanta –La forma en la que pronuncia mi nombre me hace cortar la respiración y sólo puedo asentir levemente con mi cabeza.

— Tu hora de almuerzo se está acabado y tus compañeros te están esperando. –Me señala el restaurante y todos están pegados en la ventana viéndonos, hasta Rogue que tiene una mirada aterradora que jamás había visto en la vida. — ¿Cuál es tu sándwich preferido?

— El de pavo con guacamole, Gray. Entonces Juvia estará lista a las siete –Sonrió y le beso la mejilla tratando de no temblar y camino al restaurante, le doy una mirada por medio del ventanal que tengo al frente y tiene la mano en la mejilla como si pudiera atesorar mi beso.

Sigo a la fila y veo cuando se sube al auto con el que atropelló a Umi totalmente reparado y desaparece de mi vista. Hasta las siete me repito en mi mente y pido mi sándwich, con combo de galleta macadamia y te. Cuando llego a la mesa soy peor que una tumba aguantando las miradas acosadoras y Rogue ya no sonríe como antes.

Como si mi apetito hubiera aparecido mágicamente acabo con todo y me relajo, estoy tan feliz, pero claramente no es por Gray es porque dicen que barriga llena corazón contentó. El trabajo de Totomaru llega a mi mente y maldigo mentalmente. Me levantó y corro a mi oficina para acabar con el trabajo de ese tonto extorsionador.

.

.

.

Son las seis de la tarde y estoy tan desesperada que las lágrimas han empezado a salir de mis ojos, no voy a alcanzar a estar lista ni mucho menos a terminar todo este trabajo atrasado del perezoso de Toromaru, todo esto me pasa por tonta, si no hubiera soltado la caja o mejor si le hubiera dicho que no caería en su chantaje no estaría así en este momento. Hay un maldito descuadre y no tengo ni idea en dónde.

Miro el reloj por milésima vez y ya me quiero disparar con una pistola o tal vez que la flecha de Katniss me atraviese el corazón como lo hizo con Coin, Sip sería un buen final y me muerdo el labio. ¿Por qué no le pedí ayuda a mi tío antes de que se fuera? Necesito una iluminación divina o tal vez un superhéroe.

Me levantó y me pongo mi chaqueta, hice lo que pude. Le envió lo que tengo a Totomaru y en una nota le escribo lo que falta. Salgo corriendo y bajó por el ascensor, no creo alcanzar a bañarme y no pensé en que vestido iba a ponerme. ¡No tengo nada de gala y ya es demasiado tarde para comprar algo!

Son las 6:15 y ya me desespere porque ningún taxi está teniendo misericordia de una pobre jovencita que nunca ha tenido novio, me pongo a llorar porque no quiero volver a faltar a una cita pero no puedo verme desastrosa. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Dónde esta mi hada madrina con mi carruaje, mis zapatillas de cristal y mi vestido? Finalmente a las 6:20 un taxi de detiene y me lleva a mi casa.

En el camino no hago si no contarle lo que me pasó entre lloriqueos al conductor y él señor de baja estatura y bigote me escucha con atención. Cuando estoy a punto de arrancarme los cabellos me tranquiliza y me sonríe.

— Tranquila, le aseguró que a él no le va importar la ropa que este usando pero ustedes las mujeres son muy complicadas y entre ustedes se entienden. Dígale a alguien que la ayude. –El foco se me alumbra y llamo a Meredy tan desesperada que ni si quiera me entiende cuando le hablo, le pido que me lleve vestidos a la casa y me ayude con el maquillaje.

Son las 6:30 cuando llego a mi casa y empieza el desafío, saludo a Umi que sigue cojita y le digo que Meredy la sacara después, que se aguante unos minutos más, entrecierro la puerta por si llega Med y me meto a la ducha para lavarme el cabello pues parezco león de circo. Me aplico un exfoliante especial y a la velocidad del rayo salgo del baño. Trato de buscar una ropa interior decente y mi salvación con cabello de chicle llega con algunos vestidos en sus manos. La saludo casi al borde de la desesperación y me pide que me mida uno a uno los vestidos que trae, hago lo que me pide y cuando salgo con el primero se tapa los ojos.

— Ya se te ve el vello, oso grisly – miro mis piernas y gritó internamente, Meredy se burla como si ella no fuera mujer y no tengo tiempo para esto. Son tan pequeñitos que la máquina eléctrica no me los sacara así que tengo que hacerlo a la antigua.

— Ya arreglaremos eso ahorita, midéte los demás vestidos –entro al baño y se que no estaré lista para las siete, siempre criticaba a las mujeres que demoran siglos en arreglarse pero ahora sé que hablaba de esa manera porque nunca me había esmerado en verme linda.

Me mido los vestidos y siento que casi con todos ellos me veo con las tetas al aire cual Mary (zorra) y yo quiero ser diferente. Después de medirme los vestidos de nuevo opto por uno lila, largo, con encajes y transparencias, de esos que están a la moda y aunque no puedo ocultar este par de melones que tengo no se me ven al aire como con los demás vestidos.

— ¿Viste? No había necesidad de depilarse –Med busca entre sus cosas el maquillaje y me pide que enchufé el secador. Yo me seco el cabello mientras ella me maquilla levemente y cuando abro los ojos he quedado algo rara a lo que soy normalmente.

— ¿Segura que Juvia se ve bien, Med?

— Vas a dejar más loco de lo que ya está a ese Gray Fullbuster. –Pone a calentar la plancha y ya son las siete, el citofono suena y Meredy contesta.

— Es el conductor de Gray, dice que te está esperando en la limosina –Med me susurra y el pánico se apodera de todo mí ser. No sé qué decir y me da vergüenza hacer esperar a árbol-san y más porque de que me hará bromas por todo el camino.

— Juvia no está lista ¿Podría espérala una media hora más?...Mucha gracias. –Med cuelga el teléfono y yo abro los ojos expectante a su respuesta.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que el joven Gray le había dado la orden de esperarte hasta la hora que estuvieras lista. Así que vamos a hacer las cosas con más calma. –Toma mechones de mi cabello y empieza a rizarlo haciendo perfectos cachumbos.

— ¿Med, qué crees que Gray vio en Juvia? –La peli rosa sigue con su perfecta obra de arte en mi cabello y ladea la cabeza, busca mis ojos por medio del espejo y me sonríe.

— La pregunta es que no vio en ti, eres una mujer preciosa y muy divertida, Juvia. Es obvio que quedo flechado contigo apenas te vio.

— ¿Crees que sólo quiera sexo y nada más? Porque Juvia quiere que su primera vez sea por amor...Las dos deben perder su virginidad con hombres que realmente estén enamorados profundamente. –Meredy detiene la plancha y se pone más blanca que el papel.

— Juvia yo...ten-tengo que contarte algo pero no sé cómo lo vas a tomar...no pasó más de seis meses de esto y tenía miedo de decírtelo, por favor no me juzgues... yo...yo ya no soy virgen, Juvia. –tengo que llevar las manos a mi boca para ocultar la sorpresa que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Me siento engañada, traicionada, como si estuviera pintada en la pared y mi papel de amiga fuera una farsa total.

— ¿Por...por qué no le habías dicho nada Meredy Fernandes? Te acostaste con Lyon ¿No es así? –Estoy enojada, mi labio está temblando al igual que mis manos y este es mi nivel máximo de enfado. Ella baja la mirada y me esquiva.

— ¿Estás loca? No lo dejo entrar a mi casa mucho menos le daría mi virginidad...Fue en un evento y lo hice con Cobra.

— ¿Quién diablos es Cobra? ¿Tu novio escondido? Alguien que no le podías contar a tu estúpida amiga porque no sabías como iba a reaccionar.

— Su nombre real es Erick...¡Ya Juvia! no te pongas así, entiende que estas cosas no son fáciles de contar, estaba caliente y no estaba pensando con claridad, es algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa. ¿Crees que es fácil cargar con esto sola? Al único que pude decirle lo que paso fue a mi tortuga y me estaba muriendo.

— ¿Esa es toda la confianza que le tienes a tu mejor amiga? Claro si es que ahora no tienes una nueva mejor amiga y no has querido contárselo Juvia porque no estas preparada.

— No entiendo porque ahora me dices todo eso sabiendo que si no voy a la cárcel no me entero de la existencia de Gray, cuando estábamos en el orfanato no me decías nada de lo que te pasaba.

– Es diferente Meredy, ni siquiera Juvia podía explicarte lo que pasaba con Gray porque era tan extraño que ni ella entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo y no era fácil hablar en el orfanato cuando el padre de Juvia acababa de morir, la habían separado de Umi y tío estaba tan asustado de hacerse cargo de ella que término dejándola sola en ese lugar.

— Yo llegue en las mismas condiciones, Jellal no se podía hacer cargo de mi por su problema de la vista y él otro imbécil me dejo como si fuera una bolsa de basura en un contenedor, el destino me puso como tu compañera de habitación...¿Te acuerdas la bienvenida de Nano? –Hago un puchero porque ya no quiero gritar más pero tampoco quiero caer en su juego para que la perdone.

— Los mangas estaba rotos por toda la habitación al revés, tu lloraste porque rompió tu colección de Harry Potter y se ganaron un lugar especial en el agujero de castigo por el desorden.

— Luego le untamos a Nano miel pegándole plumas declarándole la guerra a la gallina gigante...Lamento haberte ocultado algo tan importante, lo lamento enserio. –Meredy me abraza y yo le devuelvo su gesto, es la única amiga que tengo en el mundo y a veces puede ser una loca sin cerebro.

— Si ese imbécil te quiere por lo que eres va a respetar tu intimidad, Juvia. Ten tu primera vez con alguien que ames, te lo mereces, no cometas el mismo error que yo. –Asiento y al despegarse me sonríe y acaricia mi mentón — terminemos rápido o Gray pensara que lo vas a dejar plantado –Meredy me termina de peinar y me siento rara. Nunca me había arreglado para un hombre y el agujero en mi estómago sólo demuestra que estoy sumamente nerviosa.

Me pone los tacones y me hace una última revisión.

— Axilas...aliento..maquillaje...abrigo...toma estas mentas por si algo, buena suerte Juvia –Umi se levanta y me ladra.

—Juvia te encarga a Umi, Med.

Salgo del apartamento maldiciendo esos tontos tacones los cual me hacen caminar algo chistoso y por los ventanales de la recepción veo la limosina esperándome. Salgo algo apresurada por el tiempo y veo a un hombre con traje recostado en el carro, apenas me ve se irgue y me sonríe, sus manos apuntan a mi dirección para que tome el hermoso ramo de rosas azules que está sosteniendo.

— Gray –Sólo susurró cuando veo su hermoso rostro iluminado por las farolas públicas.

* * *

_Lamento no poder responder sus reviews por falta de tiempo pero los quiero demasiado y viry3fick claro que te extrañe, te amo demasiado_

_Los quiero mucho, bye :D_


End file.
